El Beso Del Diablo
by PattoG
Summary: A simple vista ellos dos eran solo la manager y el capitán del mejor equipo de la liga universitaria. Si se miraba un poco mas ellos actuaban como amigos. Pero si buscabas con profundidad en sus miradas había algo... algo mas fuerte que amistad.
1. Algo

**El beso del diablo**

Capitulo 1: Algo

-x-

.

.

.

El día estaba gris esa mañana pero a pesar de eso podía sentir como los débiles rayos del sol chocaban con sus parpados cerrados incomodándola, al parecer no había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir… pero no recordaba cuando llego a casa o cuando subió a su habitación.

Pero si recordaba claramente que la noche anterior había estado lloviendo sin parar, el aire aun estaba cargado de humedad y ese aroma característico a tierra mojada. El viento soplaba ligeramente por la ventana abierta provocándole escalofríos.

Tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos producto de varios días durmiendo solo unas cuantas horas al día. Pero no se quejaba pues eso era parte de sus labores como manager del mejor equipo de la liga universitaria. Además de eso tenia también sus múltiples responsabilidades como estudiante que no podía y no quería dejar de lado tampoco.

Pero estaba cansada, la cama era tan mullida y calida que la invitaba a quedarse tumbada en ella todo el día, se sentía tan agotada esa mañana pero aun así tenia que levantarse, el equipo tenia entrenamiento temprano, las clases de la universidad y el entrenamiento de la tarde, no era nada fácil tener cada minuto del día ocupado entre los estudios, ser manager y además los caprichos de Hiruma.

Cuando ingresaron en la misma universidad no imaginaba que las cosas terminarían siendo así. Ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que continuaría con la misma rutina que en Deimon. Podían llamarla tonta o ingenua pero no se imagino que ser amiga del demonio rubio seria tan agotador. Suspiro y sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma a tierra mojada y otro aroma mas, uno muy conocido pero que no debería flotar en su habitación.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Las paredes blancas frente a ella y los muebles de líneas rectas en color negro no eran su estilo, su habitación estaba pintada de un color azul claro y los muebles eran blancos por el contrario de esa.

Las sabanas que la cubrían eran negras, las suyas eran color verde menta. Además de eso la habitación no olía como la suya… en lugar de oler a vainilla en el ambiente flotaba un ligero aroma a menta y pólvora.

No estaba en su habitación, estaba en el cuarto de Hiruma. De nuevo se había quedado dormida en su casa. Esta seria la tercera ocasión en que le pasaba eso, solo en esa semana y estaban a jueves.

Se levanto y camino hasta el baño con desgana, tomo una toalla limpia del closet, se desnudo y entro en la ducha. No le extraño no ver a Hiruma por ningún lado pues el chico era demasiado madrugador, a esa hora lo más probable es que se encontrara en la habitación que acondiciono como un gimnasio.

Se relajo al sentir el agua tibia caer por su cuerpo y sonrío cuando escucho la música a todo volumen, Hiruma estaba sin duda alguna en el gimnasio, los pesados acordes de una guitarra eléctrica llegando a sus oídos lo confirmaban, a el le encantaba escuchar música mientras se ejercitaba.

Tomo el champú y se lavo el pelo rápidamente, dejo que el baño se llenara con el vapor del agua caliente y el aroma a vainilla de su champú favorito. Una vez que termino de ducharse se enredo en la toalla, cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, después salio de nuevo a la habitación.

Busco en su pequeña maleta algo de ropa limpia y se vistió de prisa, esa mañana tenían entrenamiento por lo que de decidió por usar pantalones de deporte negros y una blusa simple en tono azul, tomo sus zapatillas de deporte y se las colocó a toda prisa, uso un poco de maquillaje para ocultar su agotamiento, un poco de perfume y estaba lista.

Una vez en la cocina encendió la cafetera y busco los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno, escucho la música detenerse de golpe y Hiruma apareció sonriente unos minutos después, usaba solo pantalones de deporte azules y ella se sonrojo ligeramente al ver el pecho del chico apartando la vista de inmediato.

"_Quiero café maldita manager" _

Ordeno el sonriente rubio mirándola y aumentando su sonrisa aun más. Eran amigos y ella lo apreciaba, pero ese demonio era demasiado descortés y confianzudo con ella, aun que a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud, pero solo a su actitud. Por que aun que cualquiera podría pensar que después de tanto tiempo estaría acostumbrada a verlo pasear semidesnudo frente a ella, lo cierto era que aun la incomodaba un poco.

Bien estaba mintiendo, le incomodaba bastante verlo pasearse frente a ella escasamente vestido y dejando a la vista su torso bien esculpido, verlo así lograba sonrojarla como una quinceañera.

Por muy amigos que fueran el era un chico, uno delgado pero con músculos bien tonificados y una piel bronceada por las horas que pasaba bajo el sol, no podía negar lo que era obvio, eran amigos pero ella lo encontraba realmente muy atractivo.

Y en esos momentos con una fina capa de sudor, el torso descubierto y el cabello aun mas alborotado que de costumbre estaba francamente muy masculino y atractivo.

Lo escucho caminando a la habitación y unos segundos después el agua de la ducha corriendo, preparo rápidamente el desayuno y un café bien cargado para el chico, a toda prisa termino de poner la mesa y servir el desayuno. Hiruma entro en la cocina escasos minutos después, completamente vestido e impregnado con el aroma a menta de la colonia que le había regalado hacia unos meses.

Se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron en silencio, estaban acostumbrados a desayunar juntos varios días a la semana. Ahora era algo muy común para la chica pasar horas trabajando en nuevas estrategias para los partidos o en alguna tarea escolar extremadamente difícil en la que el demonio a regañadientes la ayudaba, después cuando era bastante tarde no se molestaba en ir a casa y simplemente se quedaba a dormir.

Su mamá solía decirle que pasaba mas tiempo en casa del chico que en la suya y en cierta forma era verdad. Ya fuera planeando, estudiando o limpiando pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Hiruma.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno y Mamori lavo los platos salieron del departamento y bajaron al estacionamiento donde Hiruma guardaba su motocicleta, era una hermosa Ducati color negro, más de una vez le pregunto como la había comprado pero la respuesta era siempre la misma

"_Secretos del diablo maldita manager… es mejor que no preguntes" _

Al final solo podía suspirar y dejar de preguntar, tenia algo de miedo de averiguar a quien había chantajeado para tener semejante motocicleta, por que obviamente no era un simple estudiante. Era alguien que podía permitirse pagar por esa motocicleta a cambio del silencio del rubio.

Como siempre se coloco el casco para luego subir y abrazar con fuerza la cintura del rubio quien sonreía ampliamente al ver la cara asustada de Mamori. Aun le ponía los nervios de punta mientras Hiruma conducía a toda velocidad pero tenia que aceptar que nunca había llegado tarde gracias a eso.

.

.

.

Una vez en la universidad de Kyoudai se dirigieron hasta la cancha donde los alumnos de tercero, Yamato, Taka, Juumonji, Banba, Akaba e Ikkyuu estaban ya reunidos intentando alejarse lo mas posible de Cerberus que les mostraba sus afilados dientes mientras gruñía amenazador impidiéndoles el paso a la casa club.

En cuanto el perro se dio cuenta de que Hiruma estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta se aparto y volvió a su perrera mientras todos entraban aun manteniendo una prudente distancia del enorme perro quien les gruño nuevamente pero sin levantarse del cómodo cojín rojo que Mamori había colocado para él en el interior de la perrera.

En cuanto Hiruma tomo una de sus armas y le apunto con ella al resto del equipo incluso los alumnos mayores salieron corriendo rumbo a los vestidores, Hiruma reía histéricamente y Mamori suspiraba mientras llenaba un enorme tazón con carne para alimentar a Cerberus y disminuir en lo posible el peligro de que mordiera a alguno de los miembros del equipo.

Agon fue el ultimo en llegar como siempre, cuando llego miro atentamente a Mamori mientras acariciaba cariñosamente a Cerberus, en esos momentos el perro incluso lucia normal, con la lengua colgando y moviendo el rabo enérgicamente pero en cuanto había intentado acercarse a la chica ese perro del demonio lo había mirado fijamente mientras le mostraba los dientes y emitía un gruñido bajo y amenazante.

Se encogió de hombros y entro al club para cambiarse de ropa mientras que el resto del equipo salía corriendo huyendo de la lluvia de balas que lanzaba el flamante capitán Hiruma Yoichi.

Desde que ingreso a la universidad se autonombro el capital del equipo y nadie fue capaz de evitarlo, en el caso de Agon prefirió aceptarlo por que eso le quitaría responsabilidades y trabajo de encima. Además con Hiruma en el equipo nadie quería trabajar como manager. En un principio el demonio rubio había echo el mismo todo el trabajo.

Pero un día mientras el entrenamiento estaba por acabar una chica castaña de ojos azules había entrado, con un montón de libros en su mano derecha y una pequeña arma plateada en su mano libre, gritándole al rubio que en esos momentos aterrorizaba al equipo mientras les disparaba riendo como un desquiciado.

Todos la miraron embobados, algunos al ver que era una chica bellísima otros al reconocerla como la antigua manager de los Deimon Devil Bats. Pero casi entran en shock al verla soltar los libros sobre una silla y colocar con cuidado el arma sobre ellos para tomar una escoba y golpear con ella al demonio.

En ese momento todos se paralizaron, esperaban ansiosos la reacción de la torre de control demoníaca y al mismo tiempo tenían terror de que la linda chica resultara lastimada en un arranque de furia de Hiruma.

"_¡Hiruma-Kun! Te dije que no quería armas en mi casa… mi mamá la encontró mientras limpiaba. ¡Casi le da un infarto de la impresión!"_

Juumonji sonrío al ver que el carácter de la ex manager continuaba siendo el mismo que cuando estaban en Deimon y ella discutía con Hiruma a gritos escoba en mano sin el mínimo resquicio de temor.

"_Tranquila maldita manager… la jodida pistola solo tiene salvas"_

Mamori lo miro colérica al escuchar el tono burlón del chico de pie frente a ella, lo observo directo a los ojos, no se sorprendió al ver el brillo malicioso y provocador en el fondo.

"_¡No me importa eso! ¡Nada de armas en mi casa! ¡Y tengo nombre… ya no soy la manager del equipo!"_

Todos la miraron asustados, la chica tenía un carácter aterrador cuando se lo proponía, muchos se sorprendieron al verla sostener una escoba entre sus manos y lograr que se asemejara demasiado a un arma mortal. Pero Hiruma no parecía estar asustado, su sonrisa llena de diversión y burla lo insinuaba y su mirada traviesa lo confirmaba.

"_Limpia un poco maldita manager este lugar es un asco… y quiero café"_

Mamori lo miro mientras el le lanzaba una tela rosa y dejo caer su arma improvisada para atraparla, le tomo unos segundos ver que era… un delantal rosa.

Su delantal rosa, el mismo que solía usar para limpiar la casa club de Deimon. Sonrío un poco ante los buenos recuerdos y después frunció el seño mientras miraba a Hiruma intentando parecer amenazante para poder negarse.

"_No tengo tiempo para tus locuras Hiruma-Kun… busca a alguien más"_

"_Quiero mi café maldita manager y lo quiero ya"_

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo vio boquiabierto como ella suspiraba cansinamente y se colocaba el delantal con calma antes de tomar la escoba del suelo y apoyarla contra la pared antes de caminar a la cocina para preparar una humeante taza de café.

Desde ese día ella era la manager del equipo. Se había convertido en una parte fundamental del equipo, ella era la única que podía seguir el ritmo de las exigencias y caprichos del capitán. Limpiaba a conciencia la casa club y siempre tenían toallas limpias y refrigerios listos después de entrenar gracias a ella.

Todos apreciaban y temían a la chica a partes iguales, la apreciaban por que era tremendamente dulce y maternal la mayor parte del tiempo pero había momentos en los que resultaba francamente aterradora, como por ejemplo cuando discutía con el rubio o cuando alguien osaba comer sus pasteles de crema.

Ninguno entendía la relación que tenían esos dos. Todo era muy complicado de entender. Había veces en que se comportaban como si fueran enemigos, como si no soportaran la presencia del otro pero minutos después ambos actuaban como viejos amigos.

Pero también había detalles que los hacían pensar que eran algo más que amigos. A veces ambos tenían pequeños deslices, pequeñas actitudes que delataban que eran algo mas parecido a amantes que a amigos.

Eran pequeñeces pero estaban allí.

Ella sabia preparar el café como a él le gustaba y el le compraba pasteles de crema todos los días.

Ella pasaba horas sin quejarse trabajando en planes ridículos o complejos antes de cada partido y él le ayudaba con sus deberes siempre que ella se lo pedía sin comentarios ácidos o burlas aun que manteniendo una mueca de disgusto.

También habían notado que se marchaban juntos y llegaban juntos por las mañanas.

Ella jamás salía con chicos, no por que no tuviera ofertas, por que las tenia. Mas de la mitad del campus había intentado invitarla pero o ella los rechazaba, eran mordidos por Cerberus quien se había convertido en el guardián de la chica o una lluvia de balas los ahuyentaba.

El no prestaba atención a ninguna otra chica, era como si no existieran, a menos claro que necesitara obtener algo de ellas, pero una vez que perdían su utilidad no dudaba en alejarlas con toda la crueldad posible.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que no se tocaban más allá de un contacto amistoso para obligarlos a pensar que tal vez si eran solo amigos. Tal vez un rose casual de vez en cuando, algún golpe que ella le propinara a él o el contacto requerido mientras ella curaba alguna herida a Hiruma. El contacto entre ellos nunca era romántico.

A simple vista ellos dos eran solo la manager y el capitán y mariscal de campo del mejor equipo de la liga universitaria.

Si se miraba un poco mas ellos actuaban como amigos, como mejores amigos incluso. Se comprendían solo con miradas y gestos, incluso tenían un lenguaje de señas que solo ellos conocían.

Pero si buscabas con profundidad en sus acciones, en sus palabras, en sus miradas había algo. Algo que era más que compañerismo. Algo más profundo que una simple amistad. Algo tan fuerte que se parecía enormemente al afecto... tal vez al ¿Amor?

.

.

.

El sonido de disparos y gritos obligo a todos a prestar atención a un Hiruma sonriente que llamaba a su adorable mascota a acercarse, mientras que Mamori entraba a la casa club con una sonrisa resignada y una mirada compasiva brillando en sus ojos azules.

Seguramente a preparar los vendajes para curar a los que terminaran mordidos por ese perro infernal que los miraba con sus ojos castaños brillantes y los dientes afilados asomándose por sus fauces abiertas dejando salir ese aterrador gruñido que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Todos temblaron antes de echarse a correr despavoridos e incluso Agon se estremeció ligeramente ante la idea de que esa basura de perro lo mordiera de nuevo… había sido humillante y doloroso por lo que no quería repetir la experiencia si podía evitarlo.

Ese perro había mordido su trasero y la manager se había negado a curarlo ella misma por lo que termino en la enfermería de la escuela donde la vieja y reumática enfermera jugo tiro al blanco con él intentando inyectarle la vacuna antitetánica.

Paso más de una semana antes de que pudiera sentarse sin molestias y todo por subestimar al perro y pensar que era inofensivo. Había aprendido a las malas a no molestar al perro y a no acercarse a la chica demasiado.

La basura de Hiruma era el único que podía estar cerca de la manager sin que el perro enloqueciera y atacara rabioso. Y era a Hiruma al único al que obedecía sin dudar. A la chica la dejaba acariciarlo como si fuera un inofensivo cachorrito y la defendía con garras y dientes pero no la obedecía.

Por el momento dejo que el perro persiguiera a las basuras y se dedico a practicar sus tiros con Hiruma. Aun que preferiría volver a cortar su cabello que admitirlo esa basura era uno de los pocos miembros del equipo medianamente competentes.

Era ambicioso y astuto, ganar era lo único importante para el y eso era bueno para Agon, por que ganar era lo importante. Lo mejor era disfrutar el deporte ¿No? Y Agon solo disfrutaba ganando.

El Dragon Fly era una de las jugadas que mas disfrutaba, ver las caras de terror de sus rivales cuando se daban cuenta de que no solo enfrentaban su impulso de velocidad divina, si no también las jugadas trampa de Hiruma al mismo tiempo era algo muy divertido.

Ver el terror en las caras de sus rivales cuando sabían que tenían que enfrentarlos. Eso era diversión.

Pero entre toda la basura estaba el equipo de Enma, el único equipo que seria un duro rival para ellos. Con ese culo gordo en la línea y con esa basura enana como corredor era mejor no tener piedad.

Miro de reojo a Hiruma y a la manager haciéndose señas y por la cara de ella estaban discutiendo. Aun no entendía como es que semejante belleza lo había rechazado, había intentado invitarla a salir muchas veces pero ella siempre se negaba.

Aun que eso no le molestaba tanto realmente, tenía muchas mujeres para calentar sus sabanas, mujeres menos complicadas que esa castaña de lindas piernas. Por que esa chica si que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios y no tomaba bien las derrotas.

A esa chica le gustaba ganar casi tanto como a esa basura demoníaca y no le importaba usar los métodos de Hiruma incluso contra sus viejos amigos. Por eso era mejor no intentar ligar con ella, esa chica era algo muy bonito para admirar pero solo un jodido idiota podría soportarla.

.

.

.

La maldita manager estaba dormida en su sofá de nuevo. Después del entrenamiento de la tarde habían vuelto a su departamento para terminar uno de los malditos proyectos de clase de ella. Pero justo a la mitad ella había caído profundamente dormida.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de imprimir el proyecto ya terminado y lo colocaba en una carpeta. Miro a la chica dormida y suspiro con cansancio, apago su ordenador portátil y con cuidado la levanto para llevarla a la cama.

Estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo a esas alturas, era bastante común que ella se durmiera en el sofá y él terminara acomodándola en la cama. La acomodo y la cubrió con las sabanas y se encamino a tomar una ducha rápida.

Tenia que reconocer que ella era indispensable no solo para el equipo. Ella era alguien importante en su vida. Era la única mujer útil que conocía y la única en quien podía confiar dentro y fuera de la cancha de juego.

No lo diría en voz alta, no lo admitiría nunca pero ella era su amiga. Su única y mejor amiga. Lo conocía mejor que Musashi y Kurita, sabia que era un hombre con muchos defectos. Con su propia y torcida idea de la moral. Ella estaba conciente de que su apodo era bien merecido y de que en cierto sentido era peligroso estar a su lado… aun así allí estaba. De nuevo era la manager del equipo y pasaba cada minuto libre con él trabajando o estudiando.

Incluso él mismo visitaba la casa de Mamori cuando ella no estaba en la suya. Su madre se había sorprendido y asustado cuando lo vio llegar con su hija pero después de unos minutos hablando con él misteriosamente había sonreído y le había ofrecido galletas.

Ese día cuando se marcho la señora Anezaki le había sonreído más ampliamente aun y le había dicho alegremente que era bienvenido cuando lo deseara, el chico se había marchado sorprendido y secretamente satisfecho de que esa mujer lo hubiera aceptado aun con su manera de hablar y su apariencia demoníaca.

Unos minutos después despejo su mente salio vestido con solo pantalones de pijama y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Miro de nuevo a la chica durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama. Pensó en trabajar un poco mas en cierta información que había descubierto esa tarde pero estaba agotado.

Se acomodo junto a Mamori en la cama y se cubrió el mismo con las sabanas, no pensaba dormir en el sofá y menos en el suelo, además no era la primera vez que dormían en la misma cama.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, se relajo y el suave aroma a vainilla de ella inundo sus pulmones en el momento en el que ella se acerco aun dormida hasta el y lo abrazo. No se sorprendió y la acerco un poco más hasta él antes de dejar que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieran.

.

.

.

-X-

Esta historia es un regalo para Anezaki Mamori quien siempre deja un lindo comentario para mí en cada historia.

Aquí no habrá villanos intentando separar a la pareja, aquí mas que otra cosa verán como su rara amistad evoluciona y se transforma en un amor mas apasionado… de hay la clasificación además del lenguaje de Hiruma, pero no seria mi adorado demonio sin maldecir ¿No?.

Aun no se cuantos capítulos durara… como podrán ser dos podrían ser veinte, yo creo que cada historia se escribe por si misma, la trama evoluciona palabra a palabra y va tomando forma poco a poco.

No actualizare muy rápido, probablemente cada 15 días como más rápido, en ocasiones una vez al mes.


	2. Mamori

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El Beso Del Diablo<p>

Capitulo 2: Mamori

-X-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cuando despertó pudo sentir algo diferente al día anterior. Sentía un agradable calor rodeándola junto con un aroma a menta y pólvora llegando a su nariz. Suspiro inevitablemente y se acerco hasta la fuente de calor aun más.

Su mente aletargada tardo en darse cuenta de los detalles en un principio pero poco a poco mientras su conciencia regresaba comenzó a notar la suave respiración que escuchaba, el sonido de un corazón latiendo tranquilamente, la textura firme pero extrañamente suave de su almohada y el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta donde estaba y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos. De nuevo estaba en el departamento de Hiruma.

Y no solo eso, estaba dormida en su cama junto al chico que la abrazaba firmemente.

Estaba acostada con su cabeza sobre el maravillosamente firme pecho de Hiruma Yoichi escuchando el rítmico latir de su corazón y con sus brazos fuertes rodeándola.

Sonrío y abrió un poco los ojos. Se incorporo despacio y se dio cuenta de que él aun dormía profundamente. Lo miro fijamente y de nuevo se sorprendió al verlo solo con pantalones, sintió sus mejillas arder vergonzosamente mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

Sin duda alguna debía admitir que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Músculos sólidos pero en justa medida. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cabello rubio como siempre alborotado pero en esa ocasión en un estilo descuidado e infantil que lo hacia ver mas parecido a un ángel que al temido demonio que todo el mundo conocía.

Y su rostro. Su expresión tranquila y relajada llena de paz era sorprendente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus labios finos ligeramente entreabiertos le daban ese aire inocente que pareciera imposible en alguien como él.

En momentos como ese estaba feliz de ser su amiga. De poder conocerlo mejor que nadie, poder ver cosas que nadie más podía conocer, saber sus gustos y las cosas que odiaba, que confiara en ella hasta el punto de dejarla ver su rostro dormido.

Estaba feliz de que la dejara apoyarlo y cuidarlo cuando estaba lastimado.

Se sentía afortunada de estar a su lado pero jamás se lo diría. Ese demonio ya tenía el ago demasiado grande como para ayudarle a aumentarlo. Se desenredo como pudo y salio de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo.

La noche anterior se había dormido y no termino su proyecto, debía darse prisa y terminarlo para prepararle el desayuno a Hiruma y no llegar tarde al entrenamiento ni a las clases. Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse camino hasta la sala donde deberían estar todos sus libros de referencia. Tendría que limpiar también…

Miro sorprendida sus libros cuidadosamente apilados sobre la mesa de café y la computadora portátil de Hiruma sobre el sofá. Sobre la mesa, justo en el centro, estaba una carpeta, la tomo con cuidado y la abrió.

Sonrío un poco al ver que era el proyecto terminado. Todo mundo pensaba que Hiruma era un demonio despiadado que solo se aprovechaba de ella obligándola a trabajar sin descanso, pero lo cierto era que él se preocupaba por ella. A su diabólica manera pero lo hacia. Esa carpeta era uno de esos detalles amables del demonio que la perturbaban y le provocaban un calido sentimiento en el pecho.

Preparo el desayuno con una gran sonrisa y lo coloco sobre la mesa, sabia que no tardaría mucho mas en aparecer, seguramente se había pasado muchas horas despierto terminando su tarea, se sentía culpable por haberse dormido pero también muy feliz de que el se preocupara por ella.

Hiruma no era la clase de chico amable pero no era una mala persona, si bien su moral era distinta sabía que no había lastimado seriamente a nadie todavía. Además no podía mentirse a sí misma más tiempo, sabía que desde que lo conoció ganar se convirtió en algo importante para ella.

Le gustaba ganar. Le encantaba la sensación de saber que ella le había ayudado a él a ganar un partido. Disfrutaba como nada más en el mundo ver el rostro lleno de emoción de Hiruma en esos momentos. El brillo satisfecho en sus ojos verdes y su mueca demoníaca mezclada con esa sonrisa sincera que solo ella conocía.

Lo vio sentarse en la mesa aun en su pijama y comenzar a comer en medio de sonoros bostezos. De nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y pensó en que en esos momentos él se veía tremendamente adorable.

Muchas veces le habían preguntado las razones por las que accedió a ser la manager del equipo de futbol americano si eso implicaba ser prácticamente la esclava de Hiruma Yoichi, nunca pensó realmente en por qué lo hacía.

Cuando estaba en Deimon y fue manipulada para ser la manager de los Deimon Devil Bat´s comenzó a conocer mejor a todos los jugadores e incluso a Sena, su amigo de la infancia llego a verlo bajo una nueva perspectiva.

Descubrió que Sena a pesar de ser pequeño podía valerse por sí mismo aun contra jugadores de más del doble de su peso y estatura. Se dio cuenta de que era valiente y decidido. Entendió que ya no era el mismo niño que se ocultaba tras ella cuando los bravucones lo molestaban.

Sena había crecido y madurado y ella fue capaz de ver ese cambio gracias a Hiruma. Fue gracias a los brutales entrenamientos y a las jugadas suicidas que el pequeño y asustadizo Sena se transformo en un jugador de futbol americano admirado y respetado.

Vio el enorme progreso en los hermanos Huh que dejaron de molestar estudiantes y canalizaron su agresión en el campo de juego defendiendo la línea con todas sus fuerzas. Protegiendo al pequeño chico al que antes solían molestar.

Sabía que eso también era obra del rubio frente a ella. Los había chantajeado con fotografías vergonzosas y ellos aceptaron por miedo a la humillación pero permanecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran parte del equipo y de que amaban jugar.

Y también estaba Kurita. Sabía que era un chico tremendamente fuerte pero también demasiado amable, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien. Antes le sorprendía mucho que fuera amigo de alguien tan diferente a él como Hiruma pero con el tiempo noto el por qué.

El sueño de llegar a tener el xmas bowl en sus manos había sido originalmente de Kurita pero fue Hiruma quien logro hacerlo realidad. Sorprendentemente no uso trucos demasiado sucios para lograrlo y eso era algo digno de mención en el caso de Hiruma.

Aun que a decir verdad si algo admiraba de su amigo era ese sentido de justicia único que aplicaba dentro del campo de juego, al parecer las únicas reglas que respetaba, a medias pues solía retorcerlas de ser necesario, eran las reglas del Futbol americano.

Por mas ridículo que sonara, incluso para ella misma y en sus pensamientos, el corazón del equipo era Hiruma. Pero era verdad. Él era el temido mariscal de campo que intimidaba a los rivales y llenaba de confianza a su equipo con su sola presencia en el campo de juego. Lo había sido mientras estaban y Deimon y lo era ahora también.

Sonrío mientras lo veía caminar en medio de sonoros bostezos hasta la habitación de nuevo y se dispuso a limpiar la cocina. Ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no estaba segura de tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sin faltar al entrenamiento de la tarde.

Las alacenas estaban casi vacías y el frigorífico no estaba en mejor situación por lo que tenia que hacer las compras y además lavar la ropa, el cesto estaba peligrosamente lleno y la alfombra estaba algo sucia también, además tenia que ir a su casa, su madre se seguramente molestaría por que no la había llamado, aun que su madre no le había llamado tampoco, seguramente por que sabía que estaba con Hiruma.

Aun le resultaba muy extraño que su madre no se molestara tanto con ella por pasar tanto tiempo en casa de un chico. Tenia que reconocer que en un principio si que se molesto cuando una noche no llego a dormir a casa pero después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado.

"_Hiruma-Kun hoy no estaré en el entrenamiento de la tarde"_

Comento sonriendo Mamori mientras terminaba de guardar los platos limpios y miraba en las alacenas y en el frigorífico anotando mentalmente todo lo que hacia falta comprar.

"_De que jodidos hablas maldita manager"_

Hiruma la miro hurgando apurada en su cocina sin ponerle mucha atención realmente suponiendo que no le decía realmente enserio.

"_Tengo que ir de compras, limpiar e ir a mi casa hoy" _

Explico calmadamente mientras salía de la cocina y guardaba lo mas rápido que podía sus libros en su mochila y miraba al chico que aun estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirándola sonriente.

"_Bien, dale esto a la maldita tía"_

Contesto el rubio mientras sacaba de su propia mochila un gran sobre amarillo y lo lanzaba sin cuidado alguno a la castaña quien lo atrapo y lo miro confundida y molesta debatiéndose entre preguntar que era el sobre o gritarle de nuevo por llamar así a su madre.

"_¡Hiruma-Kun no le digas así a mi mamá!"_

Al final termino por gritarle a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada, desde que su madre le dijo que podía llamarla tía el chico había esbozado su sonrisa característica y le había comenzado a llamar _"maldita tía"_ y para sorpresa de Mamori su madre había sonreído antes de reír a carcajadas y ofrecerle mas galletas que el chico acepto de inmediato.

"_¡Cállate maldita manager y vámonos de una jodida ves!"_

Grito Hiruma en medio de sonoras carcajadas viéndola guardar el sobre y encaminarse a la puerta respondiendo malhumorada.

"_Bien"_

.

.

.

La casa club estaba vuelta un desastre tremendo y Mamori suspiro cansada de solo ver el desorden que ella tendría que limpiar. El piso estaba lleno de huellas de barro frescas y no solo de humanos, podía ver claramente las patas de Cerberus y no necesito ser adivina para saber lo que había pasado.

El perro sin duda alguna había perseguido a alguno de los chicos del equipo que había intentado huir escondiéndose dentro de la casa club y si los pedazos de tela embadurnados de lodo y las huellas no mentían el pobre chico no había huido.

Mentalmente rezo por que al pobre chico no le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Agon, aun sentía algo de compasión por el chico al verlo temblar cuando Cerberus pasaba cerca de él. Después de todo la mordida había sido bastante grave y en un lugar que ella no curaría por nada del mundo.

A pesar de sus instintos maternales no quería tener que curar el trasero de ese chico que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne, a pesar de que sentía compasión por verlo herido no pensaba curar esa parte del chico, después de todo no era enfermera.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar a la vieja enfermera de la universidad, una amable y bonachona mujer que a pesar de sus años aun atendía la enfermería, recordaba los gritos de Agon cuando la temblorosa enfermera intentaba inyectarle la vacuna antitetánica y Hiruma había reído hasta el punto de sujetar su estomago y ella había intentado contener las risas sin éxito alguno, aun ahora recordarlo era muy gracioso.

Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver de nuevo el piso y las toallas sucias regadas por todas partes, incluso había una en el ventilador del techo, la miro confundida preguntándose como había llegado hasta allí.

Las botellas vacías de refrescos y agua estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y aun suspirando comenzó a limpiar mientras que los chicos estaban ocupados en el entrenamiento matutino.

Limpio la mas rápido que pudo y se marcho a clases intentando no llegar tarde de nuevo, aun que realmente por mas tarde que llegara los maestros no se atrevían a ponerle retardos por miedo a su rubio y diabólico amigo, no le agradaba la idea del todo pero no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo, a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada.

Las clases terminaron más rápido de lo que pensó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiruma no estaba esperándola fuera de su salón de clases recargado en la pared jugando con alguna de sus amadas armas de fuego entre sus manos, se sintió extraña al caminar directamente a la salida en lugar de caminar a la chancha de futbol Americano para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Se despidió de sus compañeras que miraban extrañadas la ausencia del demonio rubio con muy mal disimulada curiosidad pero prefirió evitar sus preguntas y salio lo mas rápido que pudo indecisa sobre ir primero a su casa o ir de compras antes.

Tomo su cartera para buscar su tarjeta del metro y se encontró con mas dinero del que recordaba tener, no pudo evitar sonreír. Hiruma siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca le daba el dinero para los gastos directamente y lo dejaba en su cartera. Suspiro resignada a las excentricidades del demonio y se dispuso a ir primero a su casa y recoger un poco mas de ropa limpia.

Ya había pasado casi toda la semana durmiendo en el departamento del chico y sabía que con todo el trabajo que tendrían antes del partido contra la universidad de Zokuto que era en apenas cinco días eso volvería a pasar.

.

.

.

"_¡Mamori hija! Eres una desconsiderada, si piensas quedarte con tu novio al menos avísame" _

Una radiante sonrisa adornaba el rostro aun hermoso de la madre de Mamori, la miraba divertida lo que contradecía el tono molesto de sus palabras logrando que su hija se sonrojara violentamente.

"_¡Mamá! Sabes que Hiruma-kun y yo solo somos amigos" _

Su madre siempre insistía en que Hiruma era su novio pero Mamori siempre lo negaba intentando sonar severa y convincente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"_Claro hija, como tu digas. Pero avísame cuando te quedes en su casa" _

Mamori quiso gritar y maldecir en ese momento ante ese tono despreocupado y condescendiente de su madre pero se obligo a respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse por que después de todo era su madre.

"_Esta bien"_

"_Tenias mucho sin venir a casa, pero cuéntame como esta tu novi…"_

Comento mientras se sentaban en la cocina y su madre servia un poco de te y galletas para charlar cómodamente.

"_¡Mamá!"_

Mamori se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello sin estar segura de si se debía a la conmoción, a la molestia o si era por estar avergonzada y grito exasperada intentando que su madre dejara de insistir con algo que no solo era mentira si no que era muy poco probable que pasara.

"_No entiendo por que lo niegas hija"_

Esperaba esa respuesta de su madre, pues la había escuchado muchas veces desde que conoció a Hiruma, pero sin importar cuan inteligente fuera en esa ocasión estaba equivocada, su sabiduría materna como solía llamarle, estaba en un error tremendo por que la verdad era que Hiruma y ella eran solamente amigos y no estaba segura de si eso era una bendición o una maldición.

"_Somos amigos, el no me ve de esa manera"_

Comento tranquila pero con una triste sonrisa en los labios logrando que la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchara aun mas y la mirara fijamente a los ojos examinándola.

"_Mi niña eres tan lista en unas cosas pero tan tonta para otras, Hiruma-Kun y tu actúan mas como una pareja que tu padre y yo"_

Comento casualmente sin mirar a su hija y comiendo algunas galletas del plato frente a ella.

"_Por favor mamá ya no digas tonterías…"_

Respondió en un tono cansado tomando su tasa para después beber un sorbo de su té evitando mirar a los ojos a su madre en todo momento.

"_Muy bien, hablemos de otras cosas entonces… ¿Qué tal te va en la universidad?"_

Cambio el tema de inmediato cuando vio los ojos azules de su hija oscurecerse tristemente al pensar en sabrá dios que tonterías, seguramente aun pensaba que ese chico no la quería pero eso era una reverenda estupidez.

Ella no era ninguna tonta. Veía claramente la manera en que esos dos se comportaban, lo había notado la primera vez que lo invitaron a comer a casa.

Había observado fascinada cada uno de los movimientos y actitudes de los dos, había visto como Hiruma tomaba trozos de carne del plato de su hija sin decir nada y como ella tomaba vegetales del plato del rubio con total tranquilidad. Vio a Mamori responder el teléfono de Hiruma más de una vez, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el tono de voz de hija al hacerlo.

Sonaba monótona y molesta, como si hubiera repetido mil veces las mismas palabras, recordaba claramente la primera conversación, al menos lo dicho por su hija, que escucho por que le pareció muy curioso _"Lo siento pero Hiruma no puede responder" _después de un silencio que le indico que su interlocutor le comento algo vio la expresión triste de su hija antes de responder _"Lo intentare, se lo diré pero depende de él"_ después colgó sin decir nada mas.

Espero que su hija le dijera a Hiruma quien había llamado y de paso enterarse pero ninguno dijo nada, ella solo lo miro y él mascullo entre dientes algo que ella supuso era _"maldito viejo cobarde"_ pero no estaba segura pues su hija lo miro y el solo sonrío de nuevo y continuo la conversación que había sido interrumpida por la extraña llamada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_Bien, las c__lases son algo complicadas pero no es tan difícil" _

Charlaron largo rato mas sobre temas menos incómodos pues decidió ya no insistir por ese día y dejar a su hija tranquila, después de todo estaba segura de que tarde o temprano ese par estarían juntos.

"_Mamá Hiruma-Kun me pidió que te entregara esto"_

Mamori vio a su madre tomar el sobre emocionada y abrirlo rápidamente, dentro estaba un cuadernillo con pastas de cuero negro que su madre hojeo impaciente antes de chillar de alegría como una adolescente en un concierto de su banda favorita.

"_¿Qué es mamá?"_

"_Es la nueva novela de __Usami Akihiko"_

"_Pero esa novela no será publicada hasta dentro de algunos meses… todo el mundo esta impaciente"_

"_Es un manuscrito__, bueno uno de los primeros, Hiruma-Kun lo consiguió para mi"_

"_Bien entonces me voy ya y tu podrás leer tranquilamente yo todavía tengo que ir de compras"_

Mamori se despidió y salio de la casa con una pequeña maleta roja llena con algo de ropa limpia extra ignorando la sonrisa picara de su madre y dispuesta a ir de compras y dejar de pensar en ciertas palabras de su madre que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez sin cesar

"_Mi niña eres tan lista en unas cosas pero tan tonta para otras, Hiruma-Kun y tu actúan mas como una pareja que tu padre y yo"_

.

.

.

Haciendo malabares con las bolsas de compras y su maleta llego al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Hiruma, saludo con una sonrisa al portero quien le abrió la puerta y amablemente le ayudo a subir las compras hasta el departamento de rubio.

Acomodo cada cosa en su lugar y dedico largas horas a limpiar a conciencia el lugar y lavar la ropa sucia y una vez que termino se sentó en la sala del rubio a terminar sus tareas de ese día. Sabía que Hiruma no tardaría mucho en más en llegar a casa y que seguramente estaría de muy mal humor pues seguramente no había bebido café en toda la tarde.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera lastimado demasiado a ninguno de los jugadores por que necesitaban que todos se encontraran en el mejor estado físico posible si querían ganar, y lo harían porque entonces Hiruma reiría sinceramente y sus ojos verdes brillarían entusiasmados y orgullosos, y eso para ella era la mejor parte de ganar.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena y esperar asta que ese demonio rubio de hermosos ojos verdes brillando de ira o de retorcida alegría llegara a casa quejándose entre gritos y maldiciones de alguno de los miembros del equipo o riendo en sonoras carcajadas por algún nuevo y muy útil secreto agregado a su libro de amenazas.

Sonrío pensando en que aun que no era fácil ser amiga de ese demonio chantajista era muy divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos y chicas mi musa esta inspirada… dos actualizaciones seguidas! Es la primera vez que me pasa eso. Una viñeta publicada (Despedida) y el segundo capitulo de esta historia.<p>

Lo siento si esperaban que ese par ya se liaran en este capitulo pero creo que es mejor que todo pase lentamente y que los sentimientos y acciones se acomoden en su lugar a su ritmo a que sea algo precipitado que me deje sin ideas para mas capítulos.

Ah! Casi lo olvido el nombre del escritor es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga **Junjō Romantica**.

En fin me despido por ahora pues mañana tengo madrugar para ir a trabajar algo debo hacer para comer y pagar el Internet ;)


	3. Hiruma

.

.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 3: Hiruma

.

.

.

Esa tarde el capital del equipo tenia un humor de los mil demonios y todos los jugadores estaban aterrorizados, o al menos aun mas que de costumbre. En realidad siempre era aterrador ese día estaba mas violento que de costumbre.

Gritaba aun más fuerte dejándolos aturdidos. Dispara el doble de balas a sus pies obligándolos a correr por sus vidas y dejaba a su encantadora mascota perseguirlos el doble de tiempo como si el diablo los persiguiera, aun que en realidad era el perro del demonio quien estaba tras ellos.

Era realmente un infierno entrenar con ese rubio y claro Hiruma Yoichi era el demonio que reinaba impunemente en su paraíso de tormentos y balas sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

Todos estaban aterrados y agotados después de toda la tarde intentando entender que era lo que le pasaba a su _querido_ capitán. Bien eso era sarcasmo, todos sabían que su _temido_ capitán estaba tan irritable y violento por _algo_ en particular.

Por la _ausencia _de _alguien _en _particular. _

Una ausencia que todos notaban pero de la que nadie hablaba por miedo a irritar aun más al rubio y que les terminara aumentando aun mucho mas el ritmo del entrenamiento ya de por si agotador.

Esa tarde la manager no se había presentado para el entrenamiento de la tarde y de esa manera no había nadie que controlara el tremendo carácter del demonio. Esa tarde todos le reprochaban a dios, al destino, al karma o a lo que fuera por que su ángel de la guarda los había abandonado.

Por que aun después de dejar Deimon ellos continuaban siendo los mismos ante los ojos de todo el mundo, tan opuestos en todo quererlos juntos era surrealista y casi un anuncio luminoso de neon anunciando el Apocalipsis.

El ángel y el demonio conviviendo en paz y armonía.

Dos personas increíblemente diferentes en apariencia el uno del otro pero que sorprendentemente eran muy parecidos en el fondo.

Hiruma Yoichi aun era el chico malhablado, violento, chantajista y empecinado en ganar.

Anezaki Mamori aun era una chica dulce, con un tremendo instinto maternal y llena de amabilidad.

Sin ella, sin la maldita manager, como el demonio rubio la llamaba, controlando al capitán de excederse en los entrenamientos estaban abandonados a su suerte obligados a sufrir en silencio las torturas del día.

Al ver la enorme ametralladora negra entre los largos dedos del capitán un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza y un sudor frío los empapo al ver esa sonrisa amplia de afilados dientes que sabían a ciencia cierta presagiaba el peor de los tormentos.

_¿Por qué __si estaban aterrados continuaban entrenando con ese demente? _

Se preguntaban lo mismo cada vez que veían esa sonrisa y anticipaban el brutal entrenamiento que tendrían ese día. Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma.

_Por que valía la pena. _

Con cada entrenamiento mejoraban increíblemente cada una de sus habilidades y durante los partidos notaban la gran diferencia cuando enfrentaban a sus rivales con una seguridad abrumadora de que no solo podían ganar, si no de que ganarían.

Las habilidades de cada uno de ellos habían mejorado dramáticamente después de entrenar al ritmo que el capitán les imponía por que los obligaba a mejorar en todos los aspectos pero también se enfocaba lo más posible en sus talentos especiales.

La velocidad, la precisión y sobre todo la fuerza de todos ellos habían aumentado tanto que era imposible negar lo obvio. Los entrenamientos eran brutales y agotadores pero sin duda alguna funcionaba.

Pero saber eso no cambiaba el miedo que sentían en esos momentos, eso era inevitable.

.

.

.

.

Necesitaba una jodida tasa de café. Necesitaba una jodida tasa del café que le preparaba la maldita manager. Tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo y unas ganas de matar a todos y cada uno de los jodidos idiotas que se atravesaban en su camino.

Quería cambiar las salvas de todas sus armas por balas reales y dejarlos como un jodido colador a punta de balazos por el simple placer de hacerlo, pero no podía y eso le cabreaba el doble.

Si los lastimaba seriamente no le serian útiles en el próximo partido y con tan poco tiempo no encontraría sustitutos en buena condición física y con los conocimientos necesarios para ganar.

Pero sobre todo si los lastimaba la maldita manager dejaría de ser el jodido ángel que todos veía y se convertiría en la diablesa furiosa que solo el conocía y entonces toda su ira estaría dirigida hacia él.

Esa maldita mujer era peor que el mismo cuando estaba colérica, era peligrosa, podía transformar una escoba en un arma mortal con solo sostenerla entre sus delicadas manos.

Esos ojos azules por los que todos los jodidos idiotas suspiraban se llenan de un brillo homicida al verlo y sus labios sonrosados se comprimen en una línea debido al enojo.

Era aterradora pero también era jodidamente emocionante verla perder su calma y amabilidad, lo era por que _solo él_ podía ver ese lado _imperfecto_ de la chica _perfecta_ que mostraba al mundo.

Además de que siempre _era él _quien lograba hacerla dejar caer la mascara de perfección y mostrar a la verdadera Anezaki Mamori.

A la chica inteligente y astuta que lograba entender sus retorcidos planes por que su mente era exactamente igual de retorcida que la suya.

La chica que ama ganar sobre todas las cosas y que es realmente egoísta si intentas arrebatarle algo que es suyo o que quiere tener.

Por que ella no es ni remotamente perfecta pero eso solo la hace jodidamente interesante.

Descubrir los detalles que la gente no ve es algo que siempre se había dedicado a hacer, así fue como su cuaderno demoniaco nació después de todo, pero descubrir los secretos de esa jodida mujer se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Después de todo desde que era pequeño había odiado compartir sus cosas y con el paso del tiempo su egoísmo había alcanzado niveles sorprendentes.

Odiaba compartir algo que fuera suyo y ella, era la manager de _su_ equipo, _su_ compañera de universidad pero sobre todo ella es _su amiga. _

.

.

.

.

El aroma de ropa recién lavada, vainilla y arroz con curry llenaba su departamento indicando claramente que la maldita manager estaba en su casa de nuevo como le había dicho esa mañana.

No es que eso le molestara, la verdad sea dicha era agradable volver a casa y tener comida caliente esperando, un departamento limpio, ropa recién lavada y sobre todo _compañía_.

Esa maldita mujer ya pasaba tanto tiempo en su departamento que los escasos días en que ella se marchaba a casa de sus padres se sentía como si algo faltara en su departamento.

Vio las ollas con comida aun caliente sobre la estufa, un canasto con ropa limpia sobre una silla y a la maldita manager dormida en el sofá de la sala con un grueso libro entre sus manos.

Sin darse cuenta sonrío un poco al verla así, parecía tan frágil e indefensa en esos momentos pero eso era solo una ilusión. Esa maldita mujer era la chica más jodidamente astuta y fuerte que conocía.

Y esa jodida mujer era ya una parte indispensable en el equipo, en su casa y en su vida.

Solo tenia que ver su departamento para notar que ella era quien había decorado el lugar. Desde que ella lo _visitaba_ las paredes que antes eran completamente blancas ahora tenían fotografías enarcadas de los mejor momentos como ella los llamaba.

Recorrió con la vista los distintos cuadros que adornaban la pared y detuvo su vista en una fotografía en especial era cuando aun asistían a Deimon, mas exactamente del día que el jodido viejo había regresado al equipo.

El viejo sostenía en sus manos el balón mientras el jodido grasosos abrazaba llorando histérico al maldito camarón y al mono cero a la izquierda tan fuerte que estaban _ligeramente púrpuras_.

La siguiente fotografía era de él mismo sosteniendo en sus manos el trofeo de del xmas bowl, las caras de todos tenían enormes y estupidas sonrisas y la maldita manager lo miraba con una extraña expresión.

Una expresión que reconocía haber visto en otros ojos, en los suyos cuando era un jodido mocoso que admiraba al viejo cobarde. Esa admiración sin embargo desapareció mucho tiempo atrás.

Había aprendido que el único en que podía confiar era en si mismo después de todo.

Miro a la chica en su sofá y se pregunto si debía despertarla, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla dormir un poco mas mientras tomaba una ducha y después despertarla para cenar.

Tomo la cesta de ropa limpia y entro en la habitación.

Miro su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que las bromas de la maldita tía tenían mucha verdad y poco de juego. La maldita manager prácticamente vivía en su departamento. Su closet estaba lleno no solo de su ropa, podía ver que una sección estaba llena de telas color rosa, verde menta, azul cielo, blanco y amarillo.

_Colores que el no usaba, nunca. _

_Jamás. _

En el fondo veía sus zapatos y algunos mas de la maldita manager perfectamente acomodados en perfecto orden.

Uno de los cajones de su cómoda había sido territorio perdido, antes solía guardar allí algunas armas pequeñas pero ahora ella usaba dicho cajón para sus pendas intimas, como solía llamarlas.

Termino de guardar la ropa de ambos y decidió ducharse de una vez, en el baño había también una gran cantidad de artículos femeninos que el nunca había observado con atención antes.

Perfumes, cremas, maquillaje, champú y otra clase de cosas que no quería ni nombrar llenaban parte de su botiquín y de los cajones bajo el lavabo.

¿Cuándo había llegado a esa situación? Lo pensó un segundo pero decidió que simplemente no importaba cuando, como o por que si ya estaba sucediendo.

En el fondo claro que le parecía una estupidez total estar tan cómodo con la situación pero de cierto modo fue algo tan natural que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando paso.

Hasta ese día no había notado esos detalles con tanta claridad.

La situación tenía muchas ventajas como mantener su departamento limpio, comer comida casera, poder trabajar hasta tarde en las estrategias y sobre todo tenia una interesante compañía. Una chica lista con la que discutir era muy entretenido.

También estaba otro motivo para dejar todo tal y como estaba, le costaba admitirlo pero ese en realidad era el motivo que mas le preocupaba. Los malditos idiotas que la invitaban a salir aun cuando _todos saben que esa maldita mujer es de su propiedad._

Si dejaba a su maldita manager continuar así no tendría que lidiar con los jodidos pretendientes que intentaban todos los días invitarla a salir, aun cuando sabían que era su única amiga y que como todo demonio no le gustaba compartir aquello que considerara suyo.

Todos pensaban que ella era su amante y si eso alejaba a los idiotas entonces no desmentiría el estupido rumor nunca.

Aun que fuera un rumor jodidamente imposible.

Una maldita mujer como Anezaki Mamori no saldría con un bastardo como él y estaba conciente de que incluso haber llegado a ser amigos tan cercanos era lo que los incautos solían llamar un jodido milagro.

Aun que tampoco era estupido, veía la manera en que lo miraba, la expresión en su rostro al verlo y ese brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando estaban muy cerca. Ella tenía sentimientos por él pero probablemente era simple atracción.

_Era imposible que fuera algo más que atracción, no podía ser amor. _

No era amor, definitivamente solo era la misma atracción que él sentía por ella. _Solo atracción. _

Pero el era un chico después de todo y como todos, claro que tenia hormonas. Unas jodidas hormonas que se enloquecían en los momentos mas inoportunos cuando esa maldita manager estaba cerca.

Sus largas piernas, su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules y su suave y blanca piel eran suficientes para volver loco a cualquier hombre con solo un vistazo, pero lo que mas le gustaba de esa maldita manager era que tenía una cintura diminuta y un vientre plano aun que comía sin el menor asomo de culpa la misma cantidad de pasteles de crema que el jodido grasoso.

Además estaba esa expresión de determinación e inteligencia en sus jodidos ojos azules que tenia antes y durante cada juego de Amefuto que solo la hacia ver malditamente sexy.

Y entonces sus jodidas hormonas traicioneras despertaban de tal manera que solo lograba ocultar su jodida cara de idiota gracias a la práctica en mantener una expresión diabólica en todo momento.

Era jodidamente difícil soportar tanto tiempo junto a ella sin sentir nada, o al menos aparentar que no sentía nada, que ella no lograba perturbar _nada_ en su cuerpo.

Era jodidamente agotador que ella no notara que cierta parte de su cuerpo se veía afectada cuando ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras dormía y sentía con toda claridad cada una de esas curvas suaves y tentadoras.

Era una jodida tortura controlarse cuando ella estaba tan jodidamente indefensa y completamente _entre las garras del diablo_, nunca tan literalmente como por las noches, cuando dejaba que ella se acercara y la abrazaba sin que le preocupara si ella notaba que _a_ _cierta parte de su anatomía le encantaba su cercanía y su calor. _

.

.

.

Mientras cenaba en silencio con su esposo esa noche se preguntaba como estaría Mamori esa noche.

No había llamado pero eso no le extrañaba, apenas unos minutos atrás mientras terminaba de preparar la cena Hiruma-Kun le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su móvil informándole que su desconsiderada hija olvido llamar por que cayo rendida en el sofá y era imposible despertarla.

Aun le sorprendía la calma con la que su marido se tomaba que su preciosa hija pasara las noches en casa de un muchacho sin armar un escándalo o amenazar al chico con palabras como… _mutilación, castración o muerte lenta y dolorosa._

Seguramente era por que sabia que no tenia caso amenazar al rey de las amenazas y chantajes. Al demonio Hiruma Yoichi al que incluso el jefe de su marido se desvivía en complacer para evitar que revelara sus oscuros secretos.

Pero no era un mal chico. En el fondo y muy a su propia y retorcida manera era una persona amable y confiable. Sabía que era inteligente más que inteligente casi un genio, con una memoria prodigiosa y una agilidad mental inigualable.

Sabia que su marido estaba preocupado en un principio al verlo aparecer en su casa con el cabello rubio de punta, las orejas perforadas, la ropa negra y las armas entre sus manos pero cuando vio a Mamori sonreírle al chico con alegría y alivio e invitarlo a pasar se había mostrado amable.

A ella le bastaron unos minutos observando a su hija y a Hiruma-Kun juntos para saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro aun que pareciera una locura imposible. Veía claramente lo tranquila que se notaba su hija junto a él y la facilidad con la que pasaban de lanzarse insultos discretos a una charla amena y llena de risas.

Se comportaban tan naturalmente que era sorprendente e intrigante verlos interactuar. Era tan evidente que incluso su esposo lo aceptaba sin entrometerse y dejaba a Mamori vivir con el rubio sin reclamarle nada.

Por que su pequeña _vivía_ con el rubio. El cincuenta o sesenta por ciento de su guardarropa estaba ya en casa del chico a esas alturas y pasaba hasta cinco días en ese departamento a la semana.

Sabía que no seria fácil que los dos aceptaran que estaban enamorados por que eran exactamente igual de necios y cabeza dura. Pero también estaba segura de que tarde o temprano usarían sus cerebros para algo más que estadísticas de Amefuto y trabajos escolares y se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya se imaginaba y ansiaba el momento en que se casaran y le dieran nietos.

Sonrío al imaginar a los pequeños corriendo por su casa cuando los trajeran de visita y pudiera cocinarles galletas, pasteles y muchos mas postres deliciosos y llenarlos de mimos y regalos.

Las risas que llenarían la casa de vida nuevamente y las travesuras que molestarían al abuelo pero que les perdonaría encantado cuando fijaran sus ojos llorosos y llenos de falsa culpa en él. Por que estaba segura de que esos chicos sacarían muchos de los _talentos_ de su padre.

Podía imaginarlos, le encantaría que fueran dos, un niño con el cabello negro, el tono natural de cabello de Hiruma-Kun y los ojos azules de Mamori y una preciosa chiquilla de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Estaba segura de que los pequeños serian muy inteligentes y ella podría presumir ante sus amigas que tenía los nietos más maravillosos del mundo y saber que era verdad.

Solo esperaba que su hija se diera prisa en aceptar sus sentimientos por que ella quería ser una abuela joven y hermosa.

.

.

.

Bueno no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo pero aquí esta, disculpen la demora y espero lo disfrutaran.

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	4. Alcohol

.

.

.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 4: Alcohol

.

.

.

.

-Mamori-Chan… ¡Mamori despierta!

Despertó de golpe al escuchar la ya conocida voz nasal de su compañera Aiko, una chica alegre y cotilla que solía sentarse junto a ella, ese día era la segunda vez que la despertaba en medio de alguna clase.

-Gracias Aiko-chan…

El día anterior había sido el primer partido de la temporada contra la universidad de Zokuto y resulto ser sorprendentemente difícil. Desde luego habían ganado. Todos estaban agotados pero tan felices que terminaron arrastrándolos a ella y a Hiruma a festejar la victoria en un bar del centro.

Había sido muy divertido desde luego pero se sentía algo nerviosa de ser la única chica presente y cuando Agon le entrego una curiosa bebida color verde la acepto con algunas reticencias pero al ver que Hiruma la miraba y asentía ligeramente dio un sorbo.

Era una bebida muy dulce y extremadamente rica. Ese fue el peor error de esa noche. Esa bebida tenía alcohol suficiente como para dejarla mareada y atontada el resto de la noche luego de tomar un par de copas más.

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado claramente, solo algunas imágenes borrosas volvían a su mente en algunos momentos. Tenía toda la mañana intentando recordar todo claramente pero el terrible dolor de cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse en nada excepto el dolor punzante que sentía.

Tenia la impresión de que algo había pasado la noche anterior y que debía recordarlo pero las imágenes inconexas en su cerebro no permanecían lo suficiente como para entender lo que había pasado.

Recordaba a Yamato con una sonrisa de casanova en los labios y Akaba con rostro serio charlando con unas chicas muy lindas. Esos dos no había lugar donde no fueran inmediatamente rodeados de chicas hermosas.

Taka había estado sentado en un rincón con un libro en sus manos ignorando a unas cuantas chicas valientes que intentaban hablar con el. Aun le parecía curioso como ese chico atraía a las mujeres con esa actitud apática y desinteresada. Probablemente era por su aspecto físico.

Recordaba también a Banba y a Juumonji bebiendo en la barra e intentando en vano atraer la atención de una rubia exuberante que miraba fijamente a otro lugar… pero no recordaba claramente que era lo que miraba la rubia.

Recordaba vagamente a Agon preguntándole algo, probablemente de nuevo estaba invitándola a "salir". Pero ella nunca aceptaría, no estaba interesada en esa clase de chicos. No quería ser una de esas chicas que pasaban por su cama y después eran botadas sin consideraciones.

Ella buscaba algo más que una noche de sexo. Esperaba que el día en que encontrara al amor de su vida seria una relación de por vida. No era tampoco tan ingenua como para soñar con un príncipe azul y una vida color de rosa pero si esperaba que de algún modo lograran superar juntos los problemas.

El ultimo recuerdo que tenia era de Ikkyuu preguntándole si estaba bien y después su memoria era completamente borrosa. Sabía que Hiruma la había llevado a su casa, por que despertó con la misma ropa del día anterior y en la cama del rubio.

Esa mañana se había reído de ella cuando la vio entrar a la cocina, con la ropa arrugada, el cabello salvajemente desordenado y una expresión somnolienta y cansada. Ella de muy mal humor había ignorado sus burlas y había caminado directamente a la cafetera.

Aun irritada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza había continuado ignorándolo por lo que no había podido preguntarle que más había pasado la noche anterior, al menos Hiruma estaba siendo muy comprensivo y cancelo las practicas del día como premio a la victoria y también por que sabia que ninguno de los jugadores estaba en condición de entrenar.

Continúo mirando fijamente la pizarra frente a ella sin ver realmente las anotaciones y sin escuchar una palabra de lo que su profesor explicaba entusiasmado, por ese día el dolor y una intrigante imagen, de ella misma besando a Hiruma, que rondaban su cabeza no la dejaban concentrarse en nada. Absolutamente en nada.

.

.

.

.

-Despierta maldita manager…

Escuchaba el sonido lejano de una voz llamándola pero estaba tan cómoda, tan a gusto que no quería mover ni un músculo. Cerro aun mas fuerte los ojos cuando sintió una mano fría sacudir su hombro ligeramente y se negó a despertar.

-maldita mujer… ¡Es la ultima jodida vez que te dejo emborracharte!

¿Hiruma-kun?

¿Quién la llamaba era Hiruma-kun y no Aiko-chan?

Abrió un ojo con cuidado y lo vio. Era el mismísimo demonio Hiruma Yoichi quien la estaba despertando. Estaba aun en su pupitre pero la clase se había terminado y solo estaban ellos dos al parecer.

-¿Hiruma-kun que haces aquí?

-Vámonos.

Miro su reloj por reflejo y se dio cuenta que aun le quedaban tres clases mas.

-Pero Hiruma-kun todavía…

-Vámonos de una jodida vez.

Confundida y sin ganas de discutir mas lo siguió con pasos tambaleantes através del campus sin decir nada.

Después de un terriblemente difícil viaje en la motocicleta del rubio llegaron al departamento. Le había costado demasiado esfuerzo no dormirse, el aroma a menta y pólvora de Hiruma siempre lograba relajarla y sentirse extrañamente segura.

Después de todo nunca antes había tenido un amigo quien la cuidara en lugar de ser protegido por ella. Obviamente ella lo cuidaba también pero de una manera distinta, procuraba que su casa se mantuviera impecable y que él comiera bien, que no excediera con los entrenamientos y también curaba sus heridas físicas lo mejor que podía.

Pero el la cuidaba de una manera diferente. Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda en cualquier situación, desde las tareas de la universidad hasta salvarla de los chicos el día de san Valentín. Aun no entendía por que la acosaban de tal manera, sabia que no era fea pero tampoco se consideraba una chica espectacular.

Suponía a que toda esa atención se debía a que no mostraba interés alguno por ningún chico en particular. Pero en realidad no era una táctica para llamar la atención, como decían sus compañeras de curso, simplemente ninguno de esos chicos le parecía atractivo.

De alguna manera pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de los jugadores de futbol americano con cuerpos de infarto como Yamato, Akaba y Agon la había insensibilizado ante el atractivo físico. El atractivo ya no la deslumbraba como antes.

Por ejemplo después de conocer bien a Agon había aprendido que por más dulces y sinceras que sonaran sus palabras solo eran mentiras. Una manera de manipular a las mujeres para que terminaran entre sus sabanas.

Ver a tantas chicas ser desechadas sin consideraciones la había vuelto muy desconfiada. Dudaba de cada palabra dulce con la que los chicos la invitaban a salir y no podía evitar sentirse aliviada cuando Cerverus los alejaba de ella entre gruñidos e intentos de mordidas sin tener que rechazarlos directamente.

Era curioso como el enorme y aterrador perro del diablo, como lo llamaban todos en la escuela, se comportaba como un cachorrito amoroso en ocasiones. Sobre todo después de que llenara su plato de carne. Era como una bestia salvaje un momento para después comportarse como un lindo perrito. Pero aun era agresivo y solo obedecía a Hiruma.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo que ella no podía confiar en los chicos, claro que confiaba en Hiruma. El era deshonesto con todo el mundo pero por alguna razón a ella nunca le mentía. Sabia que la confianza era mutua y eso la hacia sentir feliz de tener un mejor amigo como él.

-Tomate esto y ve a dormir un rato maldita manager

Lo miro confundida, había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya estaban en el departamento. Le sonrío y tomo la pequeña pastilla y el vaso de agua que le entrego Hiruma antes de irse a dormir, por que realmente lo necesitaba.

_Esa seria la última vez que bebería alcohol_.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente vio con sorpresa que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja. Había dormido demasiado pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Su cabeza ya no dolía y el mareo se había esfumado por fin.

Aun no recordaba nada más de la noche anterior y eso la inquietaba bastante pero si Hiruma no le menciono nada ni siquiera en medio de sus burlas esa mañana entonces tal vez solo había soñado con ese beso.

Ella dudaba que realmente pudiera pasar algo así. Ella no se acercaría a él repentinamente y lo besaría. No creía tener el valor de hacer algo así nunca, al menos no estando plenamente conciente por que al menos en sus sueños había echo cosas así algunas veces.

Pero no podía evitarlo cuando él se paseaba sin playera frente a ella todo el tiempo. Era una chica después de todo, y obviamente le gustaba verlo. Tenia que admitir que en muchas ocasiones había soñado escenas bastante subidas de tono que la hacían sonrojarse y sentirse como una pervertida.

Como ese beso, lo poco que recordaba era a ella misma lanzándose sobre Hiruma, tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo. Sacudió la cabeza alejando las imágenes y respiro profundo. El aroma a pasta y tomate llego a sus pulmones y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta.

Se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida y una vez vestida salio rumbo a la cocina, se recargo en la entrada y miro sonriente al rubio semidesnudo que ya estaba sirviendo dos platos con pasta en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Mejor maldita manager?

Pregunto Hiruma con una sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, estaba jodidamente atractiva en esos momentos. Con el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrosadas mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante.

Además de eso podía ver sus largas piernas a detalle gracias a que estaba usando unos pantalones cortos color verde y la playera blanca marcaba su silueta con insultante precisión logrando que _algo se alegrara ligeramente con la vista_ aparto la vista y termino de servir la cena para calmar sus _jodidamente inoportunas hormonas._.

-Mucho Hiruma-Kun… pero no volveré a beber así.

De nuevo estaba solo con pantalones de chándal negros y con el torso desnudo y sin poderlo evitar lo miro, desearía poder hacer el mismo recorrido que hacia con su mirada pero con sus manos.

Sabia que su piel tostada era suave y calida por que muchas veces había vendado su torso cuando en alguna jugada se lastimaba las costillas pero en esos momentos su preocupación le impedía disfrutar del contacto.

-kekeke

Lo miro a los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y le dedico su mejor mirada de molestia al verlo reírse de ella descaradamente.

-No te rías Hiruma-kun… es verdad.

Río aun mas fuerte al ver esa expresión de molestia que la hacia ver jodidamente sexy pero aparto la vista rápidamente para no cometer una estupidez como acorralarla contra la pared y besarla _otra vez… _

-Todos decimos eso después de la primera jodida cruda.

Comento el rubio mirando fijamente los labios de Mamori, había intentado mirar la pasta pero al ver como esos labios suaves se torcían en un curioso mohín fue imposible dejar de mirarla y eso solo lograba _alterar a cierta parte de su anatomía que amenazaba con delatarlo._

-Será la primera y la ultima.

Sentía la mirada de él fija en su rostro y eso la ponía de los nervios, sentía como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza y un cosquilleo se instalaba en su estomago. Pero sobretodo sentía unas ganas tremendas de caminar hasta él y besarlo. De mandar al diablo la amistad y besarlo, pero el miedo a perderlo como amigo la obligaba a permanecer allí de pie mirándolo con falsa molestia en la mirada e indignación en la voz.

-Si tú lo dices jodida manager… ahora cállate y come.

Sonrío al verlo dejar un par de refrescos fríos y unos pastelillos de crema en la mesa mientras ella se sentaba. La cena resulto igual de agradable que siempre y la pasta estaba deliciosa.

Hiruma era un sorprendentemente buen cocinero.

Pero en muy raras ocasiones cocinaba, prefería comer fuera o lo que ella cocinara para él. Siempre decía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cocinar como por ejemplo buscar nuevos esclavos que chantajear o alguna nueva jugada que obligar a practicar al equipo.

Las únicas ocasiones en que cocinaba eran cuando ella estaba enferma y se quedaba en su casa. Eso era parte de las esporádicas acciones amables de ese demonio rubio pero que eran dedicadas exclusivamente a ella.

De cierta manera se sentía _especial_, el la trataba de forma _diferente _al resto de la humanidad y eso la hacia _muy feliz._

Pero no estaba enamorada de él, simplemente era egoísta y le gustaba tenerlo como su mejor amigo. Le gustaba la manera en la que estaban en esos momentos por que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

Mientras ella permaneciera muy cerca de él y todos continuaran pensando que ella era su novia o su amante ninguna de esas chicas descerebradas que intentaban conquistarlo desde que era el mariscal de campo más famoso y temido de la liga universitaria se acercaría demasiado a _su mejor y único amigo_.

No dejaría que esas oportunistas y estupidas chicas se acercaran demasiado a él, no permitiría que nadie lo usara solo para obtener beneficios de los múltiples esclavos que estaban bajo el control de Hiruma. Si era por defender a su mejor amigo estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su imagen de chica amable y dulce.

Ella siempre había sido y se había comportado como una chica buena y amable pero en cuanto a _su amigo _no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo y menos aun a permitir que alguna _zorra_ lo lastimara y si eso la convertía en una chica egoísta y malcriada pues entonces lo seria, pensó mientras saboreaba la crema de uno de _sus pastelillos favoritos_ con una sonrisita de suficiencia rondando sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Bueno chicas y chicos eh aquí el capitulo 4. Como ven ya la cosa no es tan inocente, ahora les mostré otro lado de la interacción de esos dos. La tensión sexual reprimida.

¿Cuánto soportaran ese par antes de explotar? ¿El sueño de Mamori fue solo un sueño o el demonio tiene algo que ocultar? ¿Quién será el primero en rendirse a la tentación? Eso mis queridos lectores lo sabrán en próximos capítulos.

Esta historia esta en la categoría "M" no solo por la boca sucia de Hiruma, esta será la primera historia donde escriba escenas de contenido cítrico mas detalladas, pero eso si procurare que sean sutiles y no vulgares, pero claro eso será varios capítulos mas adelante así que tengan paciencia.

Por lo pronto me despido y este capitulo es para Mamori Anezaki por estar tan pendiente siempre de las actualizaciones y para Sofía para desearle mucha suerte y para no dejarte con la duda.

¡Ojala les guste!


	5. Despedidas

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 5: Egoísmo

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

-Mamori hija, siéntate… ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Miro a su madre atentamente, le resultaba extraño dormir en su casa, despertar en su habitación, era curioso como extrañaba el aroma de la menta y la pólvora, por primera vez el olor a vainilla le resultaba dulzón, estaba acostumbrada al aroma fresco del cuarto de Hiruma.

Era desconcertante no ser ella quien preparara el desayuno, para esos momentos en un día normal ella tendría la comida lista, la mesa puesta y le estaría entregando una humeante tasa de café al demonio rubio, por eso desayunar con sus padres era raro no estaba acostumbrada a solo sentarse a desayunar aun en pijama, pero mas raro aun era que ambos la miraban con extrañas expresiones muy parecidas a los nervios.

-Si, gracias mamá

Vio como su padre doblaba con cuidado el diario que hasta hacia segundos leía y a su madre mirarla de nuevo con esa expresión inquieta que tenia en los ojos desde la noche anterior cuando había llegado a casa para sorpresa de sus padres.

-Mamá si quieren decir algo… solo díganlo. Tantas miradas me están asustando…

Su mamá dejo con cuidado su taza de café sobre la mesa y la miro como buscando las palabras, como si buscara la manera de explicarle algo tremendamente complicado a una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento hija no quería asustarte. La verdad es que queríamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante Mamori.

La voz seria con la que hablo su madre la asusto un poco, ella nunca tomaba ese tono grave y maternal a menos que lo que diría fuera muy importante.

-¿Que pasa?

Aparto el plato un poco, había perdido el apetito… en ese momento recordó a Hiruma y se pregunto si estaría desayunando o de nuevo estaría saltándose el desayuno y trabajando como loco en la estrategia para el próximo partido.

-Tu padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Osaka con un mejor sueldo.

Cuando escucho la voz serena pero feliz de su madre el alivio la invadió, solo era un nuevo trabajo pero entonces una palabra clave la desanimo de inmediato cortando a la mitad sus felicitaciones.

-¡Papá es maravilloso! Pero…

Su papá la miro un segundo y comenzó a hablar interrumpiéndola y usando ese tono de voz lleno de autoridad con el que la convencía de pequeña de comer incluso las coles de brucelas que tanto le desagradaban.

-Nos vamos a mudar a Osaka hija, se que tu estas muy bien ahora en la universidad y creo que es mejor que tu te quedes aquí…

Miro a su madre impresionada… _¿Quedarse? ¿Quedarse en Tokio y que ellos se marcharan a Osaka sin ella? _No sabía que pensar, no sabia que decir y solo pudo morderse el labio inferior con frustración intentando formar una frase coherente que decirles a sus padres.

-Pero papá yo no…

_Quería _ir con sus padres, de verdad _quería_ hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella no deseaba marcharse. Le gustaba la universidad, era feliz como manager del equipo y sobre todo en Tokio estaba Hiruma-kun, si ella se marchaba…

_¿Quién cuidaría que ese demonio no masacrara al equipo? _

_¿Quién cuidaría que el mismo no se excediera con sus entrenamientos?_

-Mamori, cariño, eres una jovencita inteligente y muy madura. Se, sabemos –Se corrigió de inmediato su madre mirando a su padre y retomo el hilo de la conversación –que eres lo suficientemente responsable como para confiar en ti.

Los miro y aparto la vista confundida, se sentía feliz de que sus padres confiaran en ella pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de alejarse tanto de su familia, de no tener la seguridad de que con solo desearlo podría verlos y contar con su cercanía.

-Hija, pensamos vender la casa y comprar una propiedad en Osaka, se que si decides quedarte podrías mudarte oficialmente con tu novio…

La voz seria de su padre la obligo a mirarlo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, de su madre habría esperado ese comentario pero escucharlo de la boca de su padre era muy diferente.

-¡Papá! Hiruma-kun no es mi novio y no vivo con el…

Necesitaba explicarles que no era cierto, Hiruma no era su novio. Eso era imposible, que Hiruma la viera como algo más que una amiga…

-Hija, por favor, me costo mucho trabajo aceptar que mi preciosa niña es una mujer adulta ahora y que sale con un chico como ese, no necesitas mentirme. Ya asimile la idea y aun que mi instinto de padre sobre protector me dice que no lo haga acepto tu relación con el, después de todo no es tan mal chico.

Los ojos azules de Mamori se abrieron de sorpresa y no pudo evitar fijarlos en su padre boquiabierta, _¿Aceptaba a Hiruma como su novio?_ Eso si la sorprendía, no podía evitar recordar la manera en la que lo miraba el primer día que él fue a a su casa cuando aun estaban en Daimon.

Lo miraba con recelo, como _si de verdad pudiera y quisiera dispararles con el arma que sostenía firmemente en sus manos. _

-Pero Hiruma-kun no…

-Hija… por favor usa ese cerebro en algo más que cálculos de probabilidades para los partidos y tus tareas escolares. Ya viven juntos…

-No...

Esa vez fue su madre quien hablo, su voz sonó segura y a pesar de que intento interrumpirla su madre continuo ablando como si no la hubiera interrumpido.

-Mamori, duermes en su casa mas de cinco días a la semana, mas de la mitad de tu ropa esta en su casa, cuando enfermas tu primer instinto es ir a casa de Hiruma-kun…

-Es verdad pero… yo… el no...

-Hija, se que es difícil que asimiles la idea de que nos mudamos pero no te estamos abandonando. Sabemos que estarás perfectamente bien aquí y podrás visitarnos cuando quieras en tus vacaciones.

-Mamá no quiero que se vayan…

Sin saber como o por que lo hacia sintió el impulso de alejarse, de ir a casa pero estaba en casa. No tenia otro lugar a donde ir, si sus padres se marchaban sin ella se quedaría sola… dejo las lagrimas fluir y sin detenerse a pensar en que aun estaba usando su pijama salio corriendo.

-¡Mamori!

Escucho como su padre la llamaba pero no quiso detenerse, continuo corriendo e intentando entender. Sus padres se marchaban y lo harían sin ella, pensaban que la dejaban vivir con su novio pero eso era mentira… ella no tenia un novio con quien vivir. Ella no podría imponerle su presencia así a Hiruma... _¿O seria capaz de ser tan egoísta? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué te pasa maldita manager?

Hiruma se sorprendió al ver llegar a Mamori con los ojos hinchados, obviamente había llorado, estaba despeinada y con la nariz enrojecida, vestida con una pijama y en pantuflas. Le sorprendía mucho verla así.

En todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla solo la había visto así de vulnerable y desesperada contadas ocasiones, podía contarlas con una sola mano y estaba casi seguro de que nunca había sido tan malo como en ese momento.

La maldita manager era jodidamente fuerte y jamás lloraba por las estupideces por las que otras mujeres se ponían histéricas. Obviamente era una chica de todos modos y era capaz de llorar y sufrir como cualquier otra, era sorprendente verla tan jodidamente frágil.

-¿Estas bien?

No sabia que hacer, siguiendo sus impulsos se aparto y la tomo con cuidado del brazo, con la misma delicadeza que tomaba una granada y la condujo al sofá, ella permaneció en silencio. Con la mirada perdida y esos ojos azules enervados de lagrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas pálidas.

La obligo a sentarse y camino a la cocina. Seguramente uno de esos malditos brebajes de manzanilla jodidamente dulces que ella acostumbraba a beber la calmaría lo suficiente como para que le explicara que estaba pasando y pudiera dejar de preocuparse como un idiota por no saber que hacer.

De nuevo había ido a parar a casa de Hiruma. Se había sentido sola y abrumada por las noticias. Era confuso para ella, por que quería irse con sus padres pero no quería dejar la vida que tenia en Tokio.

Miro a Hiruma que se encontraba en la cocina, no quería decirle lo que estaba pasando por que no quería que pensara que intentaba obligarlo a dejarla vivir en su casa permanentemente, pero no tenía a nadie mas con quien hablar, no tenia otro lugar a donde ir.

_Solo podía confiar en él en esos momentos. _

Lo vio regresar con una taza humeante entre las manos, manzanilla por el aroma dulce que desprendía el vapor. Se relajo un poco al ver que la miraba fijamente, como si buscara alguna herida que justificara sus lágrimas, para después entregarle la taza y sentarse a su lado.

Suspiro y sus pulmones se llenaron de una reconfortante mezcla de aromas, manzanilla, menta y café, era relajante saber que el estaba junto a ella. Saber que se preocupaba por ella.

-Dime que te pasa.

Ella solo lo miro, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza indecisa y nerviosa a lo que el aparto la mirada de la boca de ella incomodo, miro sus ojos en su lugar y vio como se debatía internamente sobre si debía decirle o no.

-Maldición _Mamori_… ¡Dime que jodidos te pasa!

Lo miro estupefacta… las veces en que él la había llamado por su nombre eran tan pocas que aun se quedaba muda cuando lo escuchaba, parpadeo, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces antes de por fin pronunciar las palabras.

-Mi papá… a él le ofrecieron un puesto mejor en Osaka… se van y yo… y yo no quiero… no puedo…

No pudo evitar balbucear, tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, no sabia si debía irse o quedarse, no entendía por que la idea de dejar ir a sus padres lejos la hacia sentir tan mal y tampoco comprendía por que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el pecho al pensar en irse con ellos…

-No quieres dejarlos pero no puedes marcharte…

Por un segundo al verla a los ojos se le ocurrió la estupida idea de que la maldita manager resultaba bonita aun y cuando tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y la punta de la nariz enrojecida. Sintió la maldita necesidad de abrazarla pero controlo sus impulsos lo mejor que pudo.

-Hiruma-Kun yo… no se que hacer…

_¡Carajo!_

Ese tono de voz tembloroso, sus ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas y esa sensación que lo impulsaba a actuar como un jodido idiota y ayudarla. _Consolarla._ Sin saber como o porque dejo que sus impulsos actuaran por él y se dio cuenta de que sus brazos ya estaban alrededor de ella intentando consolarla.

Mamori al sentir sus brazos calidos y reconfortantes se acomodo contra él y suspiro intentando calmarse, era imposible no hacerlo cuando ese aroma familiar la rodeaba. Se sentía segura en esos momentos. Menos perdida… se sentía como _en casa…_

-_Quédate_

Escucho su voz y dudo que de verdad él pronunciara esa palabra, era lo que secretamente esperaba y por eso le parecía increíble que el lo dijera así… con ese tono calmado, con esa voz profunda sin rastros de burla o amenaza que solo usaba cuando hablaba de temas serios o al jugar póker.

-Pero… van a vender la casa y…

-Vamos maldita manager… ya vives aquí, mi closet y mi baño están invadidos de tus jodidas cosas. Unas cuantas mas no aran la diferencia.

-Hiruma-kun… _¿Es en serio? _

-_Si._

-_Gracias… _

Suspiro de alivio y se quedo así, entre los brazos de Hiruma, ella se veía tan indefensa en esos momentos que no la aparto, no se atrevió a hacerlo, por lo que solo la dejo acurrucarse contra él en silencio, acariciando suavemente su cabello castaño con una expresión ausente en un vago intento de reconfortarla.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

En ocasiones Mamori sentía que el tiempo se movía a una velocidad pasmosa y otras parecía congelarse, aun así los días pasaron tan aprisa que casi sin que lo notara había llegado el día de despedirse de sus padres y su casa.

Permanecía con los ojos llorosos mirando fijamente su hogar por última vez de pie en lo alto de las escaleras mirando las habitaciones vacías y las paredes desnudas, sus últimas maletas estaban ya en un taxi mientras recorría todo el lugar verificando que todo estuviera bien y que no hubieran olvidado nada.

Cada rincón de la casa en la que había crecido, cada uno de los escondijos donde había jugado horas enteras. La sala donde tantas películas viejas había visto con su padre, la cocina donde su madre le enseño a cocinar… había tantos recuerdos.

La firme presión de una mano en su hombro la obligo a salir de sus recuerdos, era hora.

Tenia que despedirse de su hogar y marcharse a su nueva casa.

-Vamos maldita manager, es tarde.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Caminaba lento, arrastrando los pies pues inconcientemente deseaba alargar el momento. Una parte de ella no quería dejar su hogar pero la otra le decía que tal vez en casa de Hiruma encontraría lo que necesitaba.

_Viviré con mi mejor amigo, con la persona más maligna y retorcida del mundo pero también la única persona en quien confío. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

Más de dos horas después, ya con las maletas en el departamento de Hiruma llegaron al aeropuerto, faltaban algunos minutos para que el vuelo de sus padres despegara y ella estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Hija, no llores, mi vida.

-Mamori tu madre tiene razón, no es una despedida es solo un hasta luego querida…

-Papá, mamá los voy a extrañar mucho…

Contuvo lo mejor posible el llanto y sin darse cuenta se aferro a la mano del rubio quien permaneció inexpresivo, mirando fijamente a los padres de su maldita manager. Eran buenas personas, la clase de personas que lo trataban amablemente aun cuando el no intentaba agradarles y actuaba con los mismos malos modales de siempre.

Extrañaría las galletas caseras de la maldita tía y las practicas de tiro con el jodido tío, pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era ver llorar a su maldita manager, no soportaba ver como sus ojos azules se llenaban de esa expresión de perdida y abandonada al ver a sus padres… era como verse en un jodido espejo cuando era niño y su padre se marchaba de viaje. Pero eso fue antes de descubrir que ese jodido viejo cobarde no lo merecía. Era un cobarde que no fue capaz de luchar por su familia, solo un viejo inútil que los abandono…

-Nosotros te extrañaremos mucho mas, pero sabemos que estarás bien… _¿Verdad muchacho?_

La voz del jodido tío lo saco de sus pensamientos y fijo sus ojos verdes en los oscuros y serios ojos del padre de su maldita manager, lo miraba con una clara amenaza, con esa expresión que le divertía, era como un conejo amenazando a una pantera… algo ilógico. Pero ese hombre tenía más pelotas que la mayoría si se trataba de defender a su hija.

-Sin problemas jodido tío.

Respondió burlón pero lo miro con toda seriedad que el asunto ameritaba, hablaban de su maldita manager, de la única mujer que era jodidamente indispensable para él en todo aspecto y a la que de manera egoísta quería a su lado a como diera lugar.

_Después de todo el demonio es un ente egoísta… _

Vio el asentimiento del jodido tío y la mirada perspicaz y satisfecha en los ojos, casi tan azules como los de su maldita manager, de la jodida tía fija en él.

-¡Hiruma-kun!

Mamori no pudo evitar olvidar por un segundo las lágrimas y reprender a su rubio amigo por hablarle así a su padre… ese demonio maleducado y malhablado nunca aprendería, pensó al ver la sonrisa de él ensancharse ante su regaño, sin mostrar ni un mínimo de arrepentimiento.

-Tranquila hija, no regañes a tu novio en público…

-¡Mamá!

Un nuevo grito escapo de su garganta y un sonrojo profundo se apodero de sus mejillas, cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro incomoda y aferro la mano de Hiruma un segundo antes de soltarlo y correr a abrazar a su madre sin molestarse en corregirla mas allá de ese grito que dio como reflejo.

-¡Mamá te voy a extrañar mucho y a ti también papá!

Aun entre palabras afectuosas y abrazos sus padres se despidieron de ella, un ultimo abrazo especialmente largo fue lo que provoco el llanto en ella nuevamente, al escuchar por el megáfono que el vuelo de sus padres estaba por despegar los soltó y seco sus lagrimas con una mano.

Vio a su padre hablar en voz baja con Hiruma y a su madre abrazar a un rubio estupefacto que no sabia como reaccionar ante el efusivo y amoroso abrazo de su madre.

Sonrío aun con los ojos bañados de lagrimas mientras sus padres se alejaban sonrientes despidiéndose con la mano de su preciosa y amada hija pero felices de dejarla en buenas manos.

-¡Mamori, Hiruma cuídense!

Mamori los despidió con la mano y los vio subir al avión a través de uno de los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto, continuo llorando un poco al ver las puertas cerrarse y se acurruco mas contra Hiruma quien al verla tan triste la abrazo en un mudo intento de consuelo.

Hiruma no era bueno con las palabras pero no importaba, sus abrazos eran mejores que cualquier discurso y ese breve beso que acaba de dejar en su frente le dejaban claro que todo estaría bien, _no estaba sola por que él estaba a su lado. _

Permanecieron así mirando el avión despegar y alejarse, cada uno perdido en sus propios y caóticos pensamientos, el sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía así, solo abrazándola sin decir nada y ella disfrutando de esa calida sensación que le provocaba e rubio siempre que estaba cerca, con los ojos fijos en el cielo azul y en las blancas nubes continuaron ignorando a las personas que pasaban apuradas a su lado intentando no perder sus vuelos, o tal vez buscando a sus familiares o equipajes.

La mayoría de esas atareadas personas estaban tan preocupadas y ocupadas en si mismas que no se tomaban ni un segundo para mirarlos, pero una mujer los miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, una ancianita de vividos ojos ámbar los miraba nostálgica, esa pareja de jóvenes enamorados le recordaba a ella misma y a su esposo en su juventud…

_Amor… lo único que ni el tiempo, la distancia ni nuestra propia estupidez puede destruir…_

Pensó mientras se alejaba del lugar con pasos temblorosos apoyada en su bastón de ébano aun sonriendo y recordando esa calidez que solo su marido podía transmitirle.

Miro su reloj y se sorprendió al notar que apenas tenia tiempo para alcanzar su vuelo y llegar a casa para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Camino tan rápido como sus piernas cansadas se lo permitieron y se alejo dejando de mirar a la bonita pareja que aun miraba el cielo fijamente sin moverse en absoluto.

-¿Estas bien maldita manager?

Preguntó Hiruma sin moverse aun y espero la respuesta mirándola de reojo, se mordía el labio y el nervioso comenzó a impacientarse temiendo y casi esperando que ella llorara nuevamente pero para su sorpresa ella sonrío, se movió un poco y sosteniéndose en las puntas de sus pies beso su mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo estaré… _gracias Yoichi. _

Hiruma sonrío ampliamente con esa mueca que lo hacia ver demoniaco a ojos del mundo al escucharla decir su nombre, pero ella solo lo miro sonrojada y aun abrazándolo con delicadeza al ver esa sonrisa que ella sabia perfectamente que era de triunfo y satisfacción.

La última vez que ella lo llamo así fue cuando el jodido rastas la emborracho… esa noche en que se besaron y ella pronuncio su nombre de pila por primera vez en un suspiro entrecortado… y desde esa noche había deseado que ella lo llamara así de nuevo.

Sonrío aun mas mientras _los agradables recuerdos _volvían a su mente ayudados por la sensación de tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y haciéndolo desear olvidarse de la amistad y besarla de la misma manera que esa jodida noche.

Esa noche de la que ella no se acordaba o que suponía un sueñopero el recordaba en cada una de esas fantasías donde una Mamori escasamente vestida era la protagonista.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

.

.

*.

.

Hoy acabo de terminar este capitulo, verán siento mucho el retraso, en mis planes estaba actualizar _"Perdóname pero me enamore de ti"_ y esta historia con solo un par de días de diferencia pero últimamente mí salud no es muy buena, a decir verdad es horrible.

Tengo unos dolores de cabeza terribles que empeoran cuando estoy mucho tiempo frente al monitor, fiebre y otros molestos síntomas que me obligan a pasar todo el tiempo durmiendo pero ahora cansada de la cama y como buena niña mimada que soy logre con un poco de encanto y manipulación a mi padre que me dejaran usar la computadora un rato y por eso me dedique a escribir lo que me faltaba de este capitulo aprovechando el tiempo que el dolor me deje escribir mientras me tomo una taza de humeante te de manzanilla con miel.

Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les gusta o no, que esperan de la historia y que les parece Hiruma… _muy dulce?_ Intento no sacarlo mucho de contexto pero bueno demonio chantajista o no, creo que hasta él tiene corazón.

Por hoy me despido y me marcho a dormir un poco… un abrazo de esta autora adolorida y quejumbrosa y les deseo una buena mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada dependiendo a que hora estén leyendo esto…

Atte.

Patzy


	6. Decisiones

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 6: Decisiones

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, bostezo ruidosamente y miro la habitación hasta detenerse al ver a la manager que dormía profundamente junto a él. Había pasado una semana entera desde que la maldita manager se mudara _oficialmente_ con él y tenia que admitir que nada había cambiado entre ellos en ese tiempo.

La casa tampoco había cambiado mucho, solamente su espacio en el armario había sido disminuido aun mas, pero eso honestamente no le importaba, si lo pensaba eran mas los beneficios de que ella viviera en su casa, sobre todo la comida, que las desventajas.

Debería ser algo incomodo o extraño vivir en la misma casa pero desde que dejaron Deimon y comenzaron la universidad, habían comenzado a convivir mucho más, habían llegado a entenderse el uno al otro perfectamente, incluso en ocasiones sin necesidad de palabras. En todo ese tiempo habían llegado a ser amigos.

Pero todos esos momentos juntos también tenían su lado malo, esas jodidas emociones, esos sentimientos confusos y desconocidos que ella despertaba en él desde que la conoció, habían aumentado, miro fijamente el rostro de su maldita manager y suspiro cansinamente al saber que estaba jodido.

Estaba jodidamente acostumbrado a esa maldita mujer. Aun que le jodiera admitirlo la _necesitaba. _

Se incorporo un poco apoyando su peso en su brazo para verla mejor y río un poco al imaginar las caras escandalizadas de sus viejos compañeros de Deimon, seguramente si se enteraran de que el _ángel _estaba en la cama con el _demonio_ más de uno correría gritando que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca y muchos mas buscarían refugio.

Pero lo mejor de lo mejor seria ver las caras decepcionadas de los jodidos idiotas que soñaban con que ella los mirara siquiera, eso si seria jodidamente divertido.

Indudablemente dirían que el la estaba chantajeando o que estaba completamente loca por involucrarse con alguien como él. Después de todo esa chica era todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, inteligente y astuta, claro también era muy hermosa. Tenia que admitir que le encantaba el rostro de esa chica, y eso sin contar su cuerpo.

Esa cintura pequeña y sus amplias caderas, sus pechos perfectos, sabia bien por que _esa noche que era solo un sueño _lo había comprobado, que llenaban perfectamente sus manos, cerro los ojos un momento y se imagino con total claridad _volver _a tocarlos pero esta vez sin la molesta tela de por medio, _que de nuevo _ella lo besara con esa pasión y entrega.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza alejando las imágenes y suspiro con resignación, eran amigos, ella era su _mejor amiga, _pero era un hombre y por mucho que ella fuera su única amiga seria en jodido idiota si no deseara llevársela a la cama.

Maldición no solo quería llevársela a la cama, tenia lugares mas excitantes en mente, la casa club de Deimon, sobre la mesa en la que solían armar las tácticas de juego era una de las fantasías que se moría por cumplir.

Pero no quería joder las cosas con la única mujer que había resultado ser no solo útil sino indispensable para él. Claro que tenerla en su cama todas las noches era una tentación demasiado grande incluso para él, y por eso más de una vez pensó en dejarle una habitación para ella sola.

Había pensado acondicionar su oficina como habitación para la maldita manager, o tal vez sacrificar el gimnasio y mantenerse alejado de semejante tentación pero en cuanto llegaron ella acomodo sus cosas en el armario y continuaron con su rutina.

Aun que dormían juntos, es decir en la misma cama ella no mostraba que eso le incomodara o que le molestara en absoluto, y siendo jodidamente honesto eso le gustaba y confundía por igual. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar con ella y abrazarla antes de dormir por lo que decidió que no haría nada al respecto aun, si ella lo mencionaba entonces pasaría su gimnasio a la misma habitación de su oficina y listo.

Mientras tanto continuaría disfrutando esa _jodidamente agradable tortura._

En esos momentos podía disfrutar de su mañana de sábado con total tranquilidad, ya habían pasado una maldita semana entre las múltiples y estresantes tareas escolares, sus obligaciones en el club de futbol americano y algunos problemas con sus esclavos.

Había sido una semana jodidamente agotadora.

El día anterior habían estado tan agotados que ordeno pizza y cenaron en silencio mientras veían una película en la sala, una de esas estupidas comedias románticas que le encantan a su maldita manager, si no hubiera estado demasiado cansado como para discutir con ella habrían visto una película de acción en su lugar.

Se dejo caer en la almohada y cerró los ojos de nuevo, así sentía claramente como la maldita manager respiraba en su cuello, era su maldita costumbre dormir abrazándolo como si fuera un jodido oso de felpa, en un rincón de su mente admitía que le gradaba. Pero si alguien, incluso ella le preguntara su respuesta seria seguramente que eso era jodidamente cursi para su gusto pero que no podía evitarlo mientras dormía.

Echo un último vistazo a la chica y se movió con cuidado hasta que salio de la cama, camino al armario y lo abrió, su ropa ocupaba la mitad exacta, era obvio cual era su mitad pues destacaba por el abundante color negro, un poco de gris y unas escasas prendas rojas. Tomo unos jeans negros y la primera playera gris que estaba a mano junto con los primeros boxers limpios que vio en el cajón y se encamino al baño.

Era ya una costumbre para él tomar una ducha fría por las mañanas y calmar a su _agitado amigo _antes de que la maldita manager despertara y lo notara, era curioso lo rápido que se había habituado a la rutina de ser compañeros de departamento si no soportaba vivir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres.

Lo más ridículo era que en realidad técnicamente estaban viviendo como una jodida pareja. Resultaba evidente para ambos aun que ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. Eran una jodida pareja pero sin sexo.

Compartían el mismo armario, ella se encargaba de todas las labores domesticas y él de los gastos de la casa, el baño estaba lleno de los jodidos productos femeninos de la maldita manager, y recientemente en su oficina y biblioteca, que había sido siempre su santuario lleno de libros viejos, primeras ediciones de novelas clásicas de los grandes escritores principalmente, de revistas de futbol americano, de manuales de estrategias robados a otros equipos, pero ahora había una gran cantidad de libros nuevos.

Libros con brillantes pastas de colores chillones, jodidas novelas de amor que él nunca, jamás leería, pero que le encantaban a la maldita manager. Suspiro resignado por que sabia que a pesar de que lo negara le gustaba esa convivencia, dejo que el agua fría _calmara _un poco la consecuencia de dormir con la chica en la misma cama.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Escuchaba el sonido de alguna banda de rock, guitarras eléctricas y una potente batería llegaban claramente a sus oídos, sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, Hiruma siempre era el ultimo en irse a dormir y el primero en despertar.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar aun mas fuerte el sonido de la música y reconocer la canción, era un tema de guns & roses, _sweet child of mine _si recordaba bien el nombre de la canción. Era el celular de Hiruma, rodó por la cama hasta llegar a la mesita y lo tomo, el pequeño teléfono móvil negro mostraba claramente el la pantalla _"Jodido viejo" _rió un poco y antes de contestar aun adormilada.

-Buen día Musashi-kun

-Anezaki-san buenos días… ¿Dónde esta Hiruma?

Mamori recorrió con la vista la alcoba ignorando el tono sorprendido de Musashi y vio la puerta blanca del baño cerrada, sonrió un poco al responder aun con voz ronca y adormilada

-En la ducha… ¿Es urgente?

-No en realidad es solo que Kurita esta muy entusiasmado organizando una reunión de los Deimon Devil Bats.

Mamori sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Kurita y recordar al chico gentil y bonachón que siempre estaba dispuesto a proteger a sus amigos, ya fuera en la cancha o fuera de ella, era sin duda un chico dulce y simpático. Sin duda lo podía imaginar sonriendo y con lagrimas de felicidad ante la idea de ver al equipo reunido de nuevo.

-¡Que bien! ¿Dónde será?

-Ese es problema, necesitamos un lugar

Su sonrisa entusiasmada se borro al escuchar el tono cansado y frustrado de Musashi, probablemente llamaba para que Hiruma le ayudara a conseguir un lugar donde reunirse… incluso tal vez se le habría ocurrido pedir prestado el departamento a Yoichi…

-¿Quién es maldita manager?

Hablando del diablo, no, mejor dicho pensando en el diablo… sonrió al verlo salir de la ducha como siempre con el cabello húmedo y revuelto, el torso desnudo y salpicado de gotitas de agua y unos pantalones de chándal negros.

-Es Musashi-kun… toma responde

Lo miro disimuladamente y sonrió un poco al responderle, si él no pensaba vestirse entonces no podía culparla por mirar, _ver no es ningún pecado_ se recordó a si misma mientras él se acercaba y tomaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano jodido viejo?

Pregunto con brusquedad mientras veía a Mamori salir de la cama, la miro sin ningún disimulo mientras ella caminaba aun en pijama y descalza hasta salir de la habitación, seguramente a preparar café…

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Se sentó en la cama y rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono de voz de Musashi, se pregunto si su viejo amigo era un jodido idiota… si hubiera estado haciendo _algo _con la maldita manager sin duda alguna no habría respondido el teléfono…

-Joder, cállate y dime que demonios quieres.

Escucho la risa burlona al otro lado de la línea telefónica y mientras esperaba a que el idiota de Musashi respondiera uso su mano libre para secar su cabello con la toalla.

-Tú casa

-¿Mi casa?

Frunció el seño al escucharlo y dejo de restregar la toalla contra su pelo antes de responder con tono confundido.

-Kurita necesita un lugar para organizar una reunión de los Deimon

No, sin duda era una jodida locura, no dejaría que el maldito grasoso invadiera su casa y la llenara de esas ridículas decoraciones de papel en chillones colores… No, eso no seria lo peor sin duda alguna esos enanos destruirían el lugar…

-Estas chiflado jodido viejo, no dejare que esos malditos enanos destrocen mi departamento…

-Vamos ya no son unos niños, creo que pueden controlarse y no romper nada.

-No.

No, sin importar lo que Musashi dijera no quería ver su amado departamento en ruinas. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo

-Yoichi anda acepta será divertido… por favor seria bueno ver a todos otra vez…

Vio a la maldita manager de pie en el marco de la puerta, le sonreía y lo miraba suplicante mientras hablaba

_¡Maldición! _

Esa maldita mujer sabia que no podía negarse, al menos no cuando ella lo miraba suplicante y además usando su peculiar pijama… su vieja camiseta de Deimon era jodidamente sexy cuando era _ella quien la usaba…_

-Jodido viejo dile al maldito grasoso que acepto…

Sentía la boca seca mientras hablaba y ella se alejaba dando alegres saltitos rumbo a la cocina… la miro atentamente desde sus delicados tobillos y la curva de sus caderas que la amplia camiseta solo insinuaba hasta su cabello castaño despeinado… estaba seguro de que si una tercera persona la viera así, saliendo así de su habitación no se creería que solo habían _literalmente dormido juntos, _cualquiera diría que acababan de terminar una sesión de sexo salvaje…

Se removió incomodo al notar que _algo _entre sus piernas despertaba _de nuevo _al verla, esa mujer seria su ruina, la amistad era importante pero la deseaba, no, no solo era deseo a esas alturas lo que sentía por esa chica era una necesidad… _necesitaba besarla de nuevo_.

-Le diré a Kurita que será en tu departamento entonces

-¿De que te ríes jodido viejo?

Maldijo a Musashi por interrumpir sus pensamientos y le contesto con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía al escucharlo reír mientras hablaba.

-Incluso el demonio es débil ante un rostro bonito.

Se levanto de la cama y arrojo con fuerza la toalla a un rincón sin fijarse en donde caía, ya la arrojaría al cesto de la ropa sucia mas tarde

-Jodido viejo tanto asfalto te esta volviendo idiota

Escucho la risa de Musashi de nuevo y se pregunto si su comentario no tendría cierta dosis de realidad y los vapores del asfalto le estaban jodiendo el cerebro…

-Que humor… de saber que estaba interrumpiendo _algo _no te habría llamado.

-¿De que jodidos hablas?

-No intentes hacerte el tonto con esto, Anezaki-san contesto tu teléfono a primera hora de la mañana por lo que obviamente durmió en tu casa… además ¿Desde cuando eres Yoichi y no Hiruma-kun?

Bufo al escuchar como la voz burlona de Musashi se teñía de un tono acusador que le molesto bastante, después de todo era su vida, su casa, su nombre y _su maldita manager… _

-Eso no es nada nuevo viejo idiota… mi nombre es ese y ella vive aquí.

-¿Qué?

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de Musashi y aun sin dejar de reír volvió a hablar

-Además de idiota sordo… así me llamo, Yoichi y ella vive aquí, en mi departamento.

-Vaya me dejas sorprendido Yoichi… no sabia que iban tan enserio en su relación, aun que después de todo llevan ya tanto tiempo juntos...

La risa del diablo se detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente

-¡Yoichi el desayuno esta listo!

-¡Jodete maldito viejo… no es lo que estas pensando!

Escucho a Mamori gritar desde la cocina y a Musashi reír a carcajadas, bufo de nuevo y después de liberar un poco de su enojo gritándole al maldito viejo cerró el teléfono móvil de golpe cortando la llamada.

Lanzo el pequeño aparato negro a la cama desecha aun, y camino a la cocina, el aroma a panqueques y café recién hecho lo obligo a sonreír, después de todo ese era su desayuno favorito y siempre conseguía mejorar su humor.

Ella era la única mujer que resultaba _indispensable_ en su vida, probablemente Musashi tenia razón, ellos ya tenían mucho tiempo siendo algo parecido a una pareja, tal vez si añadía el sexo a lo que fuera que tenían en ese momento no cambiaria mucho las cosas...

Dejo que una sonrisa picara se le escapara al imaginar la cara de su maldita manager cuando la besara… ¿Se sonrojaría o actuaría como la fiera igual que esa noche? Rió al verla beber un sorbo de café de su taza y hacer una mueca ante el sabor antes de servirse una para ella y agregarle azúcar… mucha azúcar

Se sentó frente a ella y le sonrío ampliamente… ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento oportuno, no tenia prisa pues en ese momento solo quería comer sus panqueques y su café tranquilamente y prepararse para pasar un día tranquilo en casa con ella.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Nunca imagino que Hiruma Yoichi, el mismo chico demoniaco y arisco que conoció seria capaz de enamorarse. Sin duda resultaba muy curioso darse cuenta de que a pesar de lo que el mismo llego a pensar no conocía tan bien a su amigo como creía.

Hace algún tiempo podría haber jurado que nadie conocía a ese demonio más que él, ahora mientras se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol y fumando un cigarrillo se da cuenta que no es verdad.

Solo existe una persona en el mundo que logra entender y además controlar los impulsos y acciones de Hiruma Yoichi.

_Anezaki Mamori._

Ella es la única que se tomo el tiempo de analizar cada uno de los matices en la personalidad de su amigo, sin duda alguna al principio ella lo odiaba por que representaba la encarnación de lo que ella detestaba.

Pero el ser la manager del equipo y pasar tanto tiempo junto a Hiruma le había permitido conocerlo tan profundamente como para entenderlo y respetarlo.

Aun recordaba como solían discutir por tonterías, lo curioso es que si bien al inicio las peleas eran violentas él solía ganar con algún truco sucio pero conforme paso el tiempo ella comenzó a ganar.

Bien podría ser que había descubierto el punto débil de su amigo o que el la dejara ganar pero la realidad es que con el tiempo ella había aprendido a manipular al rey de los chantajes.

Sonrío un poco mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo en perfectas o's, esa chica era valiente y hermosa sin duda alguna. Una mujer dulce e inteligente que era admirada y envidiada por las mujeres mientras que también era perseguida por los hombres, pero también era la clase de chica que no parecía tener interés por salir con nadie.

Eso en Deimon había causado infinidad de rumores sobre ella y su amigo y después de que ganaran el christmas Bowl todos esperaban que ella se alejara de Hiruma, curiosamente no fue así.

El ultimo año pese a no ser parte oficial del equipo ambos se habían encargado de ayudar tanto en los entrenamientos como en el área administrativa manteniendo la misma excéntrica amistad.

Al principio todos pensaron que Anezaki estaba siendo chantajeada por Hiruma pero conforme el tiempo paso se dieron cuenta de que ella permanecía junto a él por su propia voluntad, fue entonces que se esparció el rumor de que Hiruma y Anezaki eran pareja.

Sin duda alguna todos lo creían aun cuando la mayoría no deseaba que fuera verdad. Era bastante lógico para todos después de verlos juntos, incluso él mas de una vez pensó en que ellos eran una muy buena pareja.

Llegaban juntos por las mañanas y se marchaban juntos, ella siempre preparaba un gran almuerzo y lo compartían mientras discutían sobre planes, estrategias o simplemente alguna tontería.

Aun recordaba las caras de muchos cuando una mañana especialmente fría y lluviosa Anezaki había llegado a la escuela con una chaqueta negra y roja varias tallas más grandes.

Pero fue el nombre _"Hiruma Yoichi" _bordado en grandes letras en la espalda lo que termino de convencer a todo el mundo de que ellos tenían algo y sobre todo la amplia y demoníaca sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo ese día dejaba aun mas claro el mensaje a toda la escuela y de paso a él mismo le aclaraba algunas dudas, Anezaki Mamori era propiedad exclusiva del demonio de Deimon.

Después de ese incidente la mayoría de los chicos se mantenían a raya, ya fuera el miedo a ser mutilados por cerberos el nuevo guardián de la chica o por esa escalofriante mirada en los ojos verdes de su amigo si se atrevían a intentar acercarse demasiado a Anezaki.

Era obvio que ellos eran pareja desde Deimon, pero en ese entonces eran demasiado necios y tontos como para darse cuenta, pero al menos ahora vivían juntos y probablemente algún día Anezaki Mamori será Hiruma Mamori, rió al imaginarla gritándole a Hiruma por dejar las armas regadas por la casa, sin duda seria divertido verlos discutir por tonterías como en los viejos tiempos.

Se levanto con pereza, tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago aplastándolo con la suela del zapato, camino sin mucho animo hasta la camioneta y se dispuso a continuar trabajando, ya había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en la extraña relación de esos dos.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

¡Hola chicos y chicas!

No estaba muy segura respecto a este capitulo, no salio como pensé al momento de escribirlo, para cuando me di cuenta el capitulo estaba completo y ni yo sabia lo que pasaba hasta que leí de nuevo.

Culpa del medicamento tal vez, por que si chicos y chicas estoy tomando medicación para infección, fiebre, vitaminas y además analgésicos para el dolor de mi muñeca luxada, es molesto escribir usando más la mano izquierda pero después de una semana así ya me estoy acostumbrando. Por desgracia mi lesión fue delicada y estaré vendada y dolorida cuatro o cinco semanas mas… en fin basta de quejas y espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron comentarios me encantaría contestarles a cada uno de ustedes en particular pero realmente estoy bastante adolorida… así que les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron un momento y comentaron.

Claro también mi agradecimiento a los que me colocan en alertas de historia o autor, a los que me agregan a favoritos y los que leen y se marchan sin comentar…

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Atte.

Patzy


	7. Descubrimientos

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 7: Descubrimientos

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista y sonrío complacida, todo el lugar estaba ordenado y limpio. Los sofás negros con sus cojines rojos y las otomanas también rojas, las mesas negras de ángulos rectos sin una mota de polvo pero sobre todo no había armas regadas por doquier.

Aun que realmente ese no era problema tratándose de Yoichi, por que a pesar de que pareciere increíble mantenía sus amadas armas a buen recaudo, la mayoría estaban en su oficina y unas cuantas en la alcoba. Claro que en la sala estaba una pequeña pistola color plata cerca del televisor, ella misma la había dejado allí como parte de la decoración.

¿Después de todo que decía mejor _"Hiruma Yoichi vive aquí" _que un arma en medio de la sala?

Estaba muy emocionada por ver a todos de nuevo, volver a reunirse como en su penúltimo año en Deimon, cuando eran todos miembros del mismo equipo. Suspiro mientras caminaba a la cocina y terminaba de lavar los platos de la comida. Cuanto extrañaba esas tardes en la vieja casa club, esas largas tardes en las que ella y Yoichi se habían conocido en medio de pequeñas charlas mientras ella limpiaba y el trabajaba.

Aun que si debía ser honesta casi siempre era ella quien charlaba mientras limpiaba el lugar y el trabajaba en su computadora portátil, aun recordaba claramente que en esos momentos el estaba tan absorto en sus asuntos que solo soltaba comentarios de vez en cuando o gruñidos que ella interpretaba a conveniencia.

Sonrío al pensar en que muchas ocasiones cuando tu interlocutor no te presta la atención que deseas encuentras la respuesta que quieres en los gestos que este deja escapar. Una vez que todos los platos estaban limpios camino alegre a la nevera y busco la caja de pasteles de crema que Yoichi le había comprado hacia unos días y tomo el ultimo que quedaba.

Mientras se sentaba en un banquito de la isla en medio de la cocina comiendo su magnifico y dulce pastel se pregunto cuanto habrían cambiado los chicos, no físicamente por que eso lo sabia, los había logrado ver en el primer partido de Enma pero no habían logrado hablar mucho, sabia que Sena ya no era mas ese chiquillo asustadizo que ella solía proteger contra los bravucones, había madurado lo suficiente como para librar solo sus batallas.

Antes solía defenderlo de Yoichi y sus excesivos entrenamientos pero ya no debía hacerlo mas, ahora que Sena era miembro del equipo de Enma era el enemigo, claro que se sentía un tanto incomoda al saber que Yoichi no tendría piedad y usaría todas sus jugadas trampa, contra los que un día fueron sus compañeros, pero quería ganar.

Definitivamente quería que el trofeo del Rice Bowl fuera para Saikyodai tal como el año anterior.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Miro el imponente edificio frente a ella un segundo y sonrío complacida, sin duda era del estilo de Hiruma, era moderno pero elegante, se encamino hacia el interior del complejo de departamentos con pasos ligeros pero seguros haciendo sonar los finos tacones de sus zapatos.

Aun extrañaba sus patines pero después de ingresar a la universidad había dejado de usarlos, después de todo no era practico andar por la ciudad en patines todo el día y había descubierto que los zapatos eran tan bonitos y variados que simplemente se volvió adicta a ellos.

Le sonrío al portero mientras el hombre sostenía la puerta abierta y le correspondió amablemente el saludo, subió al ascensor mientras se preguntaba si deberían comprar algunas bebidas alcohólicas para los chicos, después de todo ya no eran unos niños y sabia que por lo menos Sena, Monta y Kurita bebían algunas cervezas de vez en cuando.

Salio del ascensor y llego hasta el departamento indicado, leyó la pequeña plaquita color plata con un simple _Hiruma Yoichi _gravado en letras negras comprobando que estaba en el lugar correcto, tocó el timbre y espero a que Hiruma abriera, había quedado con Mamo-nee-chan de verse allí para ayudar con los últimos detalles pero estaba llegando casi media hora antes por culpa de su estupido hermano.

En ocasiones pensaba y se preguntaba como su idiota hermano había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tener algo de materia gris funcional en esa hueca cabeza sobre sus hombros, era un milagro que alguien tan _peligrosamente idiota _lograra no solo sobrevivir sino además llegar a la universidad, claro había ayudado que en Enma todos pasaban el examen de admisión.

Miro la puerta mientras escuchaba pasos acercándose, rezo internamente por que Hiruma no se molestara con ella por llegar tan pronto y le disparara, maldijo a su peligrosamente idiota hermano que había adelantado todos los relojes de la casa media hora para no llegar tarde a una cita.

Sonrío nerviosa cuando la puerta se abrió mientras esperaba ver al rubio demonio aparecer armado y tal vez amenazándola con su arma pero parpadeo confundida cuando vio a Mamo-nee-chan sonriéndole desde la puerta.

Entro cuando su amiga se aparto de la puerta sonriéndole ampliamente mientras olvidaba por un momento el motivo de su confusión y emocionada por verla la abrazo.

-Suzuna me alegra mucho verte… aun que llegaste un poco temprano.

Miro a su amiga discretamente y se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que llevaba puesto, no eran el pantalón de chándal negro y las pantuflas negras lo que la sorprendió si no la vieja playera del uniforme de los Deimon Devil Bat's con el numero 1 bordado en la espalda y pecho. La vieja playera de Hiruma-kun. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta medio desecha y sostenía en una mano en trapo algo sucio, evidentemente estaba limpiando el lugar.

-El idiota de mi hermano adelanto los relojes media hora, me di cuenta cuando ya estaba aquí.

-No es problema, por favor espera en la sala mientras me preparo y terminamos los bocadillos que faltan.

Camino alegre hasta el sofá negro que Mamo-nee-chan le señalo y se sentó dispuesta a observar el lugar mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa.

-Claro Mamo-nee-chan.

-No tardo.

Miro todo a su alrededor, la cocina, el comedor y la sala ocupaban un misma habitación bastante grande, miro la cocina primero, tenia una isla en el centro hecha de lo que parecía mármol y rodeada de bancos plateados, había una enorme cantidad de electrodomésticos todos aparentemente de acero inoxidable.

Los grandes ventanales lograban que la habitación estuviera maravillosamente iluminada, las paredes de color blanco reflejaban la luz y los muebles en color negro como los sofás contrastaban a la perfección, el toque de color eran los cojines rojos.

Sonrió al ver el mueble negro donde una enorme pantalla plasma descansaba, justo a lado de un reproductor de DVD estaba una pequeña pistola plateada que era la indudable prueba de que esa era la casa de Hiruma Yoichi.

Se levanto y camino hasta el ventanal, la vista era impresionante, la cuidad lucia tan hermosa desde esas alturas, los grandes rascacielos contrastaban con pequeños locales mas tradicionales, le encantaba como Tokio podía mezclar así sus raíces, sus tradiciones y aun así avanzar hacia el futuro con pasos firmes.

Un estruendo le sobresalto y giro la cabeza tan rápido hacia la puerta que se mareó un poco, vio a Hiruma entrar cargando unas bolsas en una mano mientras que con la otra lanzaba sus llaves en un pequeño tazón negro en la mesa junto a la puerta.

-¡Hola Hiruma-kun!

Lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa sorprendiéndose de que a pesar del tiempo aun era el mismo demonio que conoció en estados unidos durante la marcha de la muerte. El mismo cabello rubio en puntas desordenadas, sus ojos verdes analizándolo todo y esa amplia y afilada sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

Pero había algo diferente en el, un cambio ligero pero que sin embargo estaba allí. Sus pasos eran aun mas confiados, sus hombros mas anchos y si su vista no le mentía su complexión era más fornida que antes.

Se pregunto si era por el ejercicio o por que al ser Mamo-nee-chan la manager de su nuevo equipo como buena mamá gallina que era se había tomado como su obligación alimentarlo mejor.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa maldita enana?

¡Cuánto había extrañado a ese rubio malhablado! Sin duda solo Hiruma-kun podía hacer que una frase así no resultara tan ofensiva y fuese interpretada como un saludo.

-Vine a ayudar a Mamo-nee-chan con los detalles de último minuto…

Lo vio caminar hasta la isla de la cocina y dejar allí las bolsas, le llamo la atención lo limpio que estaba el lugar y lo poco sorprendido que parecía sobre ello Hiruma-kun, era curioso por que imaginaba que al vivir allí él solo todo el departamento debió haber sido un desastre antes de que Mamo-nee-chan fuera al limpiar, se sintió un poco culpable por no haberse ofrecido a ayudarla a limpiar también…

-¡Yoichi! ¿Encontraste todo lo de la lista?

Escucho el grito de Mamo-nee-chan desde lo que ella imagino era la habitación del rubio y se sorprendió de la confianza que había entre ellos ahora, ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila tan naturalmente y al parecer también era libre de vagar por la casa del chico a su antojo.

-¡Maldita mujer es la ultima vez que soy tu jodido mensajero!

Sonrío mientras lo veía sacar una blanca caja cuadrada, reconoció el logo de la pastelería favorita de Mamo-nee-chan, y guardarla en la nevera, estaba a punto de comentar que era muy dulce de su parte comprarle postres a su amiga cuando escucho el sonido de una canción interrumpiéndola.

_Y__our here, _

_Y__our eyes are lookin into mine_

_S__o baby, make me fly_

_M__y heart has never felt this way before_

_I__'m lookin through your_

_I__'m lookin through your eyes..._

Hiruma cerro la puerta de la nevera y camino hasta la sala donde reconoció la fuente del sonido, un teléfono móvil, respondió tan tranquilamente como si fuera suyo pero al ver el color del aparato dedujo que en realidad era de Mamo-nee-chan, a menos que los gustos del famoso demonio de Deimon se inclinaran ahora al color lavanda.

-Hiruma

Lo vio sonreír con esa mueca diabólica que ella conocía tan bien de sus años como porrista de los Deimon Devil Bat's y se pregunto si esas cosas serian comunes entre ellos, vagar por la casa del otro a su antojo, que ella usara la ropa de él, que el le comprara pasteles o responder sus teléfonos sin avisar.

-Bien maldita tía, ya veo que es de familia usarme como un jodido mensajero…

Escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y vio entrar a Mamo-nee-chan con el cabello aun húmedo, estaba tan acostumbrada a verla usando ropa deportiva por lo que se sorprendió al verla entrar a la sala pero el rubio continuo hablando sin detenerse hasta que ella sonriente hablo.

-¿Es mi mamá?

Mamo-nee-chan estaba muy bonita esa noche, usaba una falda color ciruela con vuelo en tipo A y una simple blusa negra de cuello ojal, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus zapatos con tacones muy altos negros y con muchas tiras entrecruzadas.

-Si maldita tía es ella

_¿Maldita tía? _¿Hiruma llamaba _maldita tía _a la mamá de Mamo-nee-chan?

-¡Hola mamá! Si, claro que estoy muy bien…

Hiruma salio de la sala en ese momento y entro en la misma habitación de la que apenas hacia unos segundos había salido su amiga por lo que comprobó que era su habitación, le daba bastante curiosidad saber si Hiruma conocía a los padres de su amiga.

Es decir eso era algo realmente grande, Según sabia solo Sena los conocía por ser amigos de la infancia de ella, pero ningún otro miembro del equipo alguna vez había visitado a Mamo-nee-chan en su casa o conocido a sus padres.

-Mamá ¿Te parece si te llamo mañana? Estoy un poco atareada con la reunión…

Hablaba con su madre sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja izquierda mientras que sacaba un montón de cosas de las bolsas que minutos atrás el demonio rubio había dejado en la isla de la cocina.

-Adiós mamá te quiero… saluda a papá por mí…

Se acerco a ayudarla y mientras que Mamo-nee-chan se despedía de su madre con una sonrisa en los labios ella se había dedicado a observar curiosa unas pequeñas cajas de gelatina de varios sabores. Claro había más cosas ahora esparcidas por la superficie como galletas, dulces, papas fritas y otras botanas más.

-Mamo-nee-chan… ¿Gelatina?

-¡Oh! Si, es para los jellyShots…

Mientras que le explicaba que a los chicos del equipo de Saikyodai les encantaba tomar los vasitos de gelatina con vodca en las fiestas de celebración después de ganar los partidos vio como caminaba por la cocina tomando todo lo necesario, por lo que noto conocía la cocina muy bien y sabia donde estaba todo.

Se pregunto que tanto tiempo pasaba su amiga en la casa de Hiruma-kun como para conocer tan bien cada rincón de la cocina… intento vocalizar la pregunta pero en un descuido de su parte al acomodar una charola llena de pequeños vasitos llenos en la nevera unos cuantos se volcaron sobre su blusa…

Horrorizada soltó un gritito al ver como su preciosa blusa blanca se tenia de verde, maldijo en un murmullo al pensar en que ahora tendría que ir a casa a cambiarse y probablemente llegaría tarde a la fiesta…

-Lo siento mucho Mamo-nee-chan… tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa… ¡Rayos era mi blusa favorita!

-Si no te molesta podría prestarte algo y lavar tu blusa… tal vez tenga remedio ahora que la mancha esta fresca…

-Pero yo…

-Tranquila no es ningún problema.

-Solo por que amo esta blusa…

Siguió a Mamo-nee-chan hasta la puerta del cuarto de Hiruma-kun y entro detrás de ella, el cuarto era bastante amplio y muy limpio. Nada de armas en el suelo o ropa sucia, en una esquina estaba un enorme rifle y la cama perfectamente echa tenia sabanas negras y los muebles eran negros también.

Al fondo vio una puerta doble que supuso era el closet de Hiruma-kun y una puerta blanca que seguramente seria el baño de la habitación. Miro confundida como Mamo-nee-chan se acerco al closet y se pregunto si pensaba darle una de las camisas del rubio, se imagino lo enorme que le quedaría y estaba por quejarse y decirle que mejor iría a casa cuando vio a su amiga abrir la puerta y se quedo boquiabierta.

Pudo distinguir claramente como el closet se dividía en dos, la mitad lleno de colores oscuros y unos cuantos rojos y azules obviamente era la ropa de Hiruma pero la otra estaba lleno de blanco, rojo, amarillo, naranja e incluso violetas… blusas, faldas y ropa deportiva femenina que era obviamente propiedad de Mamo-nee-chan.

Si la sorpresa no la hubiera dejado muda a esas alturas estaría gritando como una loca… muchos detalles hicieron _clic _en su mente y comprendió que ellos vivían juntos. Por eso el departamento estaba tan ordenado, por eso ella conocía como la palma de su mano la cocina, por eso no había armas por doquier, por eso ella usaba la ropa de él, por eso él respondía el teléfono de ella y sobre todo por eso Hiruma llamaba a la madre de Mamo-nee-chan _maldita tía._

-¡Mamo-nee-chan! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que vives con Hiruma-kun? ¿Desde cuando salen juntos? No puedo creer que no me dijeras…

Con los brazos en jarras y a pesar de que su preciosa blusa blanca estaba teñida de verde esperaba resultar lo suficientemente intimidante como para sonsacarle toda clase de detalles sobre su relación con el demonio rubio…

_¡Vivían juntos por todos los cielos! _

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Hiruma sonrío al escuchar la voz de la maldita enana justo cuando pensaba entrar a su cuarto y ampliándola aun mas decidió acercarse y escuchar lo que su maldita manager le diría a la enana…

Admitiría ella tal como el mismo había echo hacia unos días, mentalmente claro, pero había admitido que su _amistad _no era nada _normal _y que mas que amigos eran una _jodida pareja_.

_¡Joder si hasta peleaban como un viejo y jodido matrimonio por cualquier maldita tontería! _

-Suzuna no es…

-¡Ah no! ¡Nada de "No es lo que piensas"! ese es un cliché muy gastado… por favor Mamo-nee-chan cuéntame la verdad… si quieres que lo guarde en secreto lo are pero cuéntame… ¡Y entre mas detalles mejor!

-¡Suzuna!

Contuvo una carcajada al escuchar el tono escandalizado de su maldita manager y sin necesidad de verla sabia que su rostro estaba rojo… pensó en ayudarle y entrar para interrumpir pero… no.

Tal vez una _"Charla de chicas" _era lo que necesitaba su maldita manager para descubrir y aceptar lo que él ya sabia y aceptaba como algo inevitable pero en absoluto desagradable.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

¡Hola chicos y chicas!

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, no es muy largo pero aun así me costo trabajo escribirlo.

Verán, planeaba saltarme esto y pasar a la fiesta pero hoy mientras escuchaba música (De Guns&Roses y The almost por si se preguntaban cual) pensé en Suzuna y como vería ella el departamento antes de saber que ese par viven juntos y cual seria su reacción al saberlo.

Así que aprovechando un momento de inspiración me eh sentado con una taza de té y unas galletas a escribir, por desgracia el insomnio me ataca con fuerza últimamente pero mi perdida al parecer es su ganancia… y aquí estoy entregando este capitulo a las tantas de la mañana en lugar de estar en mi tibia y mullida cama descansando de un día agotador.

Creo que al ritmo que voy esta historia será de muchos capítulos, cortos como este pero muchos.

*El tono del celular de Mamori es _Beautiful Eyes_ de _Taylor Swift_ y la traducción seria esta:

_Estas__ aquí, _

_Tus ojos__ miran los míos_

_Entonces nene, hazme volar_

_Mi corazón nunca se ha sentido_

_De esta manera antes_

_Estoy mirando a través de ti_

_Estoy mirando a través de tus ojos..._

Me despido por ahora y dejen comentarios… ¡vamos el botoncito no muerde!

Atte.

Patzy


	8. Charla

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 8: Charla

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Mamori miraba resignada a Suzuna pasearse por la habitación mirando cínicamente en el closet, en algunos cajones e incluso en el baño pero guardando silencio. Estaba cansada de explicarle una y otra vez que sus padres se habían mudado y que Yoichi le había ofrecido alojamiento pero que aun eran solo amigos.

-Mamo-nee te juro que no entiendo… ¿Por qué me mientes? Deja de negar lo obvio. You-nii y tú son novios.

Negó con la cabeza mientras inconcientemente se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente indecisa de cómo responder.

-Suzuna, entiende de una vez que Yoichi y yo somos amigos…

-¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?

-No se, no marque en mi calendario el día exacto…

Evito lo mejor que pudo mirar los ojos de Suzuna pero ella la interrumpió abruptamente, sorprendida por la pregunta la miro directamente y respondió en su mejor intento de tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no es necesario o importante anotar el día…

Intento evadir el tema, no quería hablar de eso, si hubiera imaginado que seria sometida a semejante interrogatorio jamás le habría ofrecido ropa limpia…

E_so te pasa por ser una jodida mamá gallina maldita manager… _

¡Era el colmo! Ahora escuchaba la voz burlona de Yoichi en su cabeza…

_Loca, si sin duda me estoy volviendo loca… _Pensó mientras veía a Suzuna rodar los ojos y luego mirarla fijamente esperando una reacción, una palabra o un gesto que la delatara.

-No, ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?

-No se… así se llama y si él me dice _maldita manager _todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no puedo llamarlo por su nombre de pila?

Sabia por la mueca en los labios de Suzuna que no le creía ni media palabra, pero no quería admitir que le llamaba Yoichi por que le gustaba demasiado su nombre, no quería admitir que cada vez que lo pronunciaba sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable en los labios, no quería admitir que mas de una vez había soñado que el la besaba hasta hacerla murmurar su nombre desesperada por mas contacto…

No podía decirle que le encantaba ser la única que tenía el derecho de llamarlo Yoichi y que deseaba con toda su alma que continuara siendo así para siempre…

-¿Por qué si no son novios You-nii conoce a tu familia y le llama _maldita tía _a tu mamá?

-Soy la manager del equipo Suzuna, Yoichi pasaba por mi casa muy seguido por documentos o a recogerme para ir a gravar partidos, incluso mis padres lo llegaron a invitar a pasar y quedarse a comer. Lo de _maldita tía y maldito tío _no lo se, él les llama así y a mis papás les parece divertido…

Suzuna parecía desesperada de no lograr que admitiera que estaba enamorada…

_Un momento… _

_**¿Enamorada? **_

_¿Estaba __**enamorada **__como una idiota____de Hiruma Yoichi, el demonio mas temido de Tokio? _

Mordió su labio ligeramente más fuerte cuando una voz sorprendentemente parecida a la suya propia respondió.

_Si, Estas enamorada. _

-Mamo-nee… explícame como es que si según tu no salen juntos Hiruma-kun llego con una caja de pasteles hace un rato… de tus pasteles favoritos y respondió tu móvil sin avisarte.

-¿Solo los novios regalan pasteles?

_¿Tiene sentido seguir negándolo? _

-No… pero ¿Y lo del móvil?

Sabia que Suzuna estaba con su _"Radar de amor"_ activo todo el tiempo y que tarde o temprano sabría que tenía razón…

-Estaba en la ducha, y no tengo problema con que el conteste.

_Por que sin importar cuanto lo niegues… sabes que Suzuna __**tiene razón.**_

-No pensé que fueras tan necia Mamo-nee, bien entiendo, son amigos y por eso conoce a tus papás, te compra pasteles, contesta tu móvil y de seguro por eso usas su ropa…

Aun con la cabeza algo baja vio como Suzuna fijaba sus ojos en ella mientras enumeraba con los dedos mientras hablaba cada vez mas desesperada.

-Suzuna entiende que…

-¿Duermen juntos? Porque las cosas de los dos están aquí en esta habitación y no creo que You-nii duerma en la sala o que te deje a ti…

-Solo dormimos en la misma cama no es como si…

Respondió apresurada intentando que Suzuna no pensara cosas completamente inapropiadas y cavando su propia y profunda fosa ella misma con esas palabras

-¡Mamo-nee! ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Desde cuando es normal que los amigos duerman juntos… ¡_todos los días!_

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros…! Son una pareja. Viven juntos, tu cocinas y limpias, el te compra pasteles, usas su ropa, comparten una cama, el closet esta dividido a la mitad exacta, en el baño están la misma cantidad de cosas tuyas que las de You-nii… tal vez sean mas las tuyas.

Suzuna había dejado de intentar calmarse y dejo escapar su frustración en un bufido antes de comenzar a gritar como loca sin importarle si la escuchaban hasta los vecinos.

-Suzuna… no es verdad que vivimos como una pareja,_ Yoichi y yo jamás… _

_¿Tiene caso negarlo mas…? _

-¿Estas enamorada de You-nii?

_Solo admítelo, te sentirás mejor. Un peso muerto menos en tu pecho… _

Suzuna sabia que Mamo-nee no soportaba el interrogatorio, podía ver en los ojos de su amiga la confusión y el miedo. Su amiga tenia miedo de admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta… pero no era sano vivir así, tenia que admitirlo y hacer algo...

-Yo… no se…

_¿Para que continuar negándolo? Ella lo sabe, yo lo se y tu lo sabes… _

-¿Te gusta físicamente?

Suzuna sonrío al ver como su amiga la miraba a los ojos con expresión derrotada.

-Si

-¿Qué te gusta mas de él?

-Sus ojos…

_Sus ojos verdes que miran al mundo de esa manera tan peculiar, sus ojos que brillan de entusiasmo y alegría pura cuando juega futbol americano… admítelo amas esos ojos verdes que desde hacia mucho tiempo deseas que te miren solo a ti… _

-Se honesta Mamo-nee… ¿Qué sientes al dormir con él?

-Me gusta…

-¿Qué?

Volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada y murmuro tan bajo que a Suzuna le costo trabajo entenderle… sonrío con picardía antes de volver a preguntarle con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Que me gusta, me siento bien, es agradable…

_¿Agradable? No, no es solo eso, el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma masculino y mentolado, el suave cosquilleo de su aliento en tu nuca y la sensación de seguridad mientras te abraza, sabes que agradable se queda corto… es simplemente maravilloso. _

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada intentando callar a esa voz interna y cínica que se negaba a aceptar como suya.

-¿Lo besarías?

_¡Al diablo! _Pensó al escucharla y decidió ser honesta. No había servido de nada negarlo o tratar de ocultarlo pues desde el momento en que Suzuna había visto sus ojos lo supo, sabia que podía negarlo con palabras mil veces y aun así su mirada la delataría.

-Suzuna… es una pregunta estupida. Hasta tú lo besarías si no estuvieras enamorada de Sena…

Sonrío por primera vez desde que comenzara el interrogatorio y le recordó a Suzuna que no era nadie para reclamarle por no gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorada cuando ella tampoco le había contado a Sena sus sentimientos.

-¡Mamo-nee!

Suzuna la miro con la boca abierta, no podía creer que Mamo-nee dijera algo así, la siempre dulce y amable chica no solo decía malas palabras además le restregaba sutilmente en la cara que ella también era una cobarde por no decirle a Sena que estaba enamorada…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes cotillear en mi vida pero la tuya es inmensionable?

Mamori malinterpretando la reacción de Suzuna y la miro ofendida mientras respondía sarcástica.

-No, pero no me gusta tu novio…

Comento despreocupada y falsamente inocente Suzuna con una sonrisa.

-No es mi novio.

Sonrío al ver la manera en la que Mamo-nee pronunciaba esas palabras, podía notar su esfuerzo por sonar calmada, casi despreocupada pero no podía engañarla por que notaba también en el fondo la desilusión que sentía.

-Bueno, no me gusta tu futuro novio.

-Suzuna… no lo niegues te vi mirándolo hace unos minutos y no miras fijamente el trasero de un hombre que no te gusta ni un poco…

Suzuna soltó una sonora carcajada incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando… Mamo-nee sonaba casi… _celosa. _Pero tenía razón en algo, estaba enamorada de Sena desde el mismo día en que lo conoció y por mas que You-nii fuera atractivo a sus ojos no se comparaba con Sena y sus preciosos ojos color chocolate.

-Bien… me atrapaste, pero… ¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que You-nii es sexy a su diabólica manera? Pues si, lo admito. Para ser tan grosero y maleducado, cuando no esta disparándole a la gente o maldiciendo, es bastante atractivo. Pero no me cambies el tema… ¿Lo besarías?

-Si, lo besaría… ¡Diablos Suzuna! No sabes las veces que eh sentido ganas de besarlo cuando se pasea por la casa semidesnudo… soy su amiga pero no soy de piedra.

Sonriente vio como Mamo-nee apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y ocultaba su cara entre sus manos intentando ocultar que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Pues bésalo, bésalo y admite de una vez que estas enamorada de Hiruma Yoichi.

-Pero no puedo y que pasa si… ¿Qué pasa si Yoichi no me ve de _esa_ manera?

Mamori miro horrorizada a Suzuna. Ella no podía ir y besarlo así simplemente, ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si por eso dejaba de ser su amigo? ¿Y si se alejaba de ella?

-Mamo-nee… Te aseguro que un hombre que te invita a vivir con él, que te compra tu comida favorita, que te abraza por las noches pero te respeta lo suficiente como para no intentar nada más allá de eso a pesar de que se note con solo ver como te mira que ganas de hacerlo de sobran y que por si fuera poco convive con tus padres no quiere ser solo tu amigo…

Se inclino un poco hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de su amiga y le hablo con calma, le explico con dulzura que You-nii obviamente sentía algo por ella, era lógico, era obvio con solo verlo comportarse con ella.

-Pero…

-Mamori…

Miro a Suzuna sorprendida de la seriedad en su voz, de que por primera vez usara su nombre y no un apodo y se decidió a escucharla.

-Escúchame eres la chica mas bonita que conozco, tienes los ojos azules mas bonitos y claros que eh visto, cintura y caderas de infarto y créeme yo mataría por tener una talla de copa como la tuya… eres lista, amable y bondadosa, te aseguro que You-nii siente lo mismo que tu. Bésalo, bésalo esta noche. Pero sin alcohol, bésalo estando conciente de lo que haces y que él lo este también y veras que eres correspondida.

-No estoy segura de poder…

-Lo aras. Además que te parece si me prestas algo que usar, esta pobre blusa es caso perdido a estas alturas…

Ignoro el tono de voz inseguro de Mamo-nee y camino hasta el armario mientras le señalaba su preciosa blusa blanca ahora completamente seca pero con una mancha verde decorando la parte del pecho y una parte de su estomago.

-Suzuna lo siento, lo olvide…

-No importa… semejante información lo vale.

Comento despreocupada mientras buscaba algo que usar, Mamo-nee era más alta que ella y obviamente sus pechos eran más grandes pero de seguro encontraría algo.

Miro resignada su reflejo en el espejo y pensó con una sonrisa

"_Si consigo que Mamo-nee me cuente los detalles entonces echar a perder mi blusa para comprobar mis sospechas valió la pena."_

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Esas dos chicas tenían más de una hora en aquella habitación a puerta cerrada y la jodida curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo, miro con frialdad al esclavo que terminaba de lavar los platos y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se abstuvo de ir y pegar la oreja a la maldita puerta y enterarse de que pensaba su maldita manager.

Le lanzo una mirada a los dos esclavos que estaban preparando los bocadillos de ultimo minuto y todos, incluyendo al de los platos salieron corriendo del departamento… _jodidos cobardes _pensó al verlos casi tropezar en la puerta debido al miedo.

Vio salir a ambas de la habitación y sonrío ampliamente al notar como su maldita manager se sonrojaba al verlo apartando la mirada avergonzada, esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Al parecer la _charla de chicas _si había funcionado. Carajo que la maldita enana había echo un buen trabajo sin duda alguna. No es que le sorprendiera demasiado, desde que la conocieron no pasaba un día en que no intentara probar que estaban enamorados.

Claro que ahora sus cotilleos jugaban a su favor.

El sonido del timbre lleno la habitación y la jodida enana corrió entusiasmada a abrir la puerta, el sonido de su propio nombre, en medio de un llanto molesto, le taladro los oídos un segundo antes de sentir como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones mientras sus costillas crujían peligrosamente a punto de romperse por la tremenda presión, tardo unos segundo mas en darse cuenta de que Kurita era el responsable con uno de sus abrazos asesinos.

-¡Kurita-kun deja de magullar a Yoichi!

-¡¿Si lo matas como les patearemos el trasero este año de nuevo?

No logro saber quien dijo eso ultimo aun que sospechaba que había sido Juumonji, la primera voz había sido sin duda la misma persona que en ese momento le entregaba un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y mantenía una mano apoyada ligeramente en su espalda, su maldita manager.

Cuando fue capaz de respirar normalmente miro a todos los jodidos enanos de la manera mas intimidante que fue capaz, de uno a uno, con el claro mensaje de _"Rompe algo y eres camarón muerto" _al verlos temblar sonrío como solo él sabe hacerlo, amplia y demoníacamente, orgulloso de que un le temieran por que eso seria muy útil, jodidamente útil en los partidos.

Con el mando a distancia encendió en equipo de sonido y el sonido familiar del caos, risas y charlas de su viejo equipo lleno en segundos el departamento.

Su único problema en esos momentos era ese jodido mono cero a la izquierda… o se alejaba _**ya**__ de __**su**__ maldita manager _o tendría un encuentro cercano e intimo con su nuevo lanzallamas…

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

¡Hola!

Sin que sirva de precedentes aquí esta el capitulo 8 del beso del diablo, es muy corto pero creo que así es perfecto. Note que cometí un error en Suzuna, ella llama a casi todos por apodos incluso a Hiruma que es You-nii, Mamori es Mamo-nee así que en este capitulo trate de no cometer el mismo error que en el anterior.

Es la primera vez que actualizo así de rápido (¿?) pero dudo que les moleste, el próximo capitulo aun no lo escribo. Además estoy trabajando en el ultimo capitulo de mi otro Fanfic y voy a dedicarle mi total atención a eso por lo que queda del mes y parte del próximo.

En fin se que los dejare con la duda mucho tiempo pero les adelanto que en el próximo capitulo será por fin un poco de lo ocurrido en la fiesta y ¡Por fin un beso!

Espero sus comentarios y me despido por hoy…

Atte.

Patzy


	9. Sentimientos

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 9: Sentimientos

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

La fiesta estaba resultando realmente divertida. La música resonaba a volumen alto y las risas llenaban la amplia y bien iluminada habitación. Todos estaban charlando tranquilamente sentados es los cómodos sofás o comiendo los ricos bocadillos que estaban sobre la barra de la cocina.

En algún momento algunos comenzaron a beber un poco y para esas alturas, después de un par de horas, ya se podían apreciar los múltiples efectos en los Ex Deimon's. Mamori desde su asiento en la barra de la cocina a lado de Sena, Suzuna y Hiruma podía ver como cada uno de ellos reaccionaba diferente al alcohol.

Doburoku había estado bebiendo como loco desde que llego, incluso ella sospechaba que ya estaba ebrio desde que cruzo la puerta del departamento, y ahora estaba tirado un rincón de la habitación durmiendo en medio de sonoros ronquidos.

Musashi y Kurita charlaban sentados en el sofá más amplio, uno fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente y el otro devorando un pastel completo, en el cuadro sobra la explicación de cual realizaba cada acción.

Los hermanos Ha-Ha estaban enfrascados en una bizarra competencia donde los tres intentaban vaciar de un trago sus botellas de cerveza. La palabra clave era intentar, cuando llegaban a la mitad de la botella los tres comenzaban a toser atragantándose y en medio de carcajadas volvían a beber una vez recuperados.

Komusubi estaba de pie junto a Kurita, comiendo el también un pastel y completamente sobrio. Yukimitsu, Taki, Ishimaru y Monta estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cada uno sosteniendo una cerveza y algunos tomaban distraídamente alguna gelatina del platón en el centro de la mesa, en un principio intento advertirles que no eran gelatinas normales pero Yoichi no la había dejado hacerlo.

Al parecer encontraba sumamente cómico verlos embriagarse rápidamente e intentar jugar aun cuando se tambaleaban ligeramente en las sillas y las cartas resbalaban de sus dedos a cada minuto. Los chicos de apoyo como Satake, Yamaoka y Omosadake también se encontraban allí, un poco apartados pero aun así todos sonrientes charlaban al parecer de deportes por los movimientos frenéticos con los que acompañaban sus palabras.

Sonrío al recordar las tardes en Deimon cuando ese caos era cosas de cada día y sintió un poco de nostalgia, miro a Yoichi sentado a su lado bebiendo vodca y riendo al ver como cada uno de los chicos empezaba a mostrar mas y mas señales de embriaguez.

Miro a Suzuna y Sena, ambos comían gelatinas pero lentamente, ellos si muy concientes del contenido de las mismas, charlaban y se sonreían. Sonrío al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga en el momento en el que Sena había rozado su mano accidentalmente al intentar alcanzar un nuevo jelly-shot.

El sonido del timbre la sorprendió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Suzuna correr a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a varias chicas al departamento. De inmediato los chicos que no estaban tan borrachos como para tambalearse se acercaron a ellas ofreciéndoles tragos.

-Mamori ¿Quieres una copa? ¿Un bocadillo? ¿Bailar?

Miro a Monta y le sonrío ligeramente negando con la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a hablar cuando noto que una de las chicas recién llegadas miraba fijamente a Yoichi. Una punzada le atravesó el estomago y su corazón se estrujo al ver como la chica hablaba con su amiga y señalaba discretamente a _su _Yoichi que acababa de levantarse de su asiento para alcanzar otra botella.

-No gracias Monta, estoy muy bien.

Respondió al chico que la miraba expectante y se giro buscando al demonio rubio. Apretó los puños al ver como la chica, alta, de cabello negro y muy largo se acercaba a él con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios pintados de escarlata. Ella jamás había sido la clase de mujer que critica a otras por su ropa pero al verla no pudo evitar pensar que lucía como una zorra.

La falda era tan corta como un cinturón y la blusa tenia un pronunciado escote que dejaba a vista de Yoichi más de lo que era considerado decente. Sintió un sabor amargo en la garganta al ver como ella tocaba su brazo distraídamente intentando seducirlo.

Era obvio, ya antes otras chicas lo habían intentado pero en esos momentos ella podía ir junto a él y decirle que tenían trabajo del equipo pendiente y con eso bastaba para alejarlo de ellas.

Suspiro resignada al darse cuenta que llevaba muchísimo tiempo enamorada de él. En esos momentos ella no sabía por que pero sentía la necesidad de alejar a esas chicas de él, ahora que había admitido sus sentimientos sabia que esa rabia, esa incomodidad y esas ganas de sacarles los ojos a esas chicas eran simples y puros celos.

_Celos. _

Sentía celos por que estaba _enamorada. _

_Enamorada de Hiruma Yoichi. _

Miro a la chica acercarse y murmurar en el oído de Yoichi, pero no lograba ver el rostro de él pues estaba de espaldas a ella. Tomo de golpe el contenido de un shot de vodca ante la mirada sorprendida de Monta y antes de cometer una locura como caminar hasta la chica y alejarla de _su _Yoichi decidió que lo mejor era refrescarse un poco.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Hiruma miraba las reacciones de Mamori mientras esa chica coqueteaba con el gracias al reflejo de sus impecables ventanales. La había visto mirarlos con sus ojos azules brillantes de furia contenida ignorando al jodido mono que intentaba claramente lograr algo con ella y sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba celosa.

Dejo que la maldita chica le dijera al oído algo, no había escuchado que, mientras veía atentamente a _su maldita manager _beber de golpe un shot de vodca y caminar directo al baño, sonrío al pensar en que ese era el momento perfecto para acorralarla.

Se alejo de la chica sin decirle nada y siguió a Mamori, la vio entrar a la recamara y sin hacer ruido entro también. Sonrío al verla recargada en el lavamanos, se miraba en el espejo mientras se salpicaba el rostro con agua fría.

_Estaba celosa e intentaba calmarse. _

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa maldita manager?

La vio saltar sorprendida al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta entre abierta del baño y el ensancho mas su sonrisa al ver el profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yoichi… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas charlando con la amiga de Suzuna?

Sonrió malignamente al escuchar el tono claramente molesto en la voz de ella y se acerco a ella, Mamori por instinto retrocedió un poco hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada de la ducha.

-¿Celosa maldita manager?

Mamori permaneció inmóvil. Sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras salir de los finos labios de su demonio particular y sin saber como responder o reaccionar en esos momentos.

-Yoichi… yo...

Cerro los ojos cuando sintió las manos del demonio rubio tomar su cintura. Su respiración se agito y no pudo evitar preguntarse si solo el podría lograr que ese contacto tan simple le provocara esas reacciones desmedidas.

-¿Estas celosa…? Mamori?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Yoichi. Su sonrojo aumento y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Se pregunto como era posible que su nombre sonara tan bien cuando el lo pronunciaba. Estaba volviéndose loca. El tacto de sus manos, el sonido de su voz y sobre todo ese aroma.

El aroma a café, menta, pólvora y en esos momentos a alcohol llenaba sus pulmones intoxicándola, dejándola reducida a una masa de emociones y sensaciones. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sin el auto control necesario para controlar su lengua.

-Si… lo estoy.

La miro sonriente y satisfecho al escucharla admitirlo. Se acerco a ella y dejo que sus alientos se mezclaran, acaricio su cintura por encima de la ropa y la presiono con su cuerpo contra la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios de ella y abrió los ojos, desde esa posición solo veía los ojos verdes de Yoichi. Esos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas en esos momentos, veía claramente la lujuria en los ojos de Yoichi.

_¿Él también sentía algo por ella? _

La respuesta llego en la forma de un beso. Cerro lo ojos con fuerza temiendo que solo fuera un sueño, que de un momento a otro despertaría en la cama, cubierta con las suaves mantas y él como siempre la trataría como su mejor amiga pero nunca como a una mujer.

Pero no despertó.

El tacto de los labios de él contra los suyos era real, el aroma de él en sus pulmones era magnifico, las suaves caricias que el dejaba en su espalda y cintura provocaban un agradable hormigueo en su piel y el sabor inconfundible de la goma de marcar de menta y el vodca llenaron su boca cuando entreabrió los labios.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras él la besaba, decidida a que si era un sueño lo disfrutaría y si era la realidad no se arrepentiría rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y abrió mas sus labios correspondiendo al beso con una pasión de la que jamás se imagino capaz.

Ahogo un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Yoichi entrar en su boca, no era un movimiento brusco, era mas como una sutil pero placentera exploración, tanteando y evaluando la mejor manera de besarla y ella se derritió en sus brazos.

Lo miro desconcertada cuando el se separo bruscamente de ella pero cerro los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió como él ocultaba su rostro en su cuello mordiendo ligeramente su piel, se estremeció al sentir como su piel se erizaba y sus mejillas ardían ante el suave y provocativo mordisco que el dejaba en su clavícula.

-Yoichi… los chicos, la fiesta…

Un nuevo mordisco ligeramente más fuerte que los anteriores él logro que su mente quedara en blanco, por unos segundos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el sonido de su propio corazón ensordeciéndola solo se dedico a sentir.

-Olvídalos _ángel pervertido… _

Hiruma la beso de nuevo en los labios, cuando ese contacto dejo de ser suficiente, cuando sus ansias y deseos contenidos por tanto tiempo lo abrumaron dejo que sus manos acariciaron sus muslos tersos y firmes unos momentos antes de subir y sujetarla con fuerza por el trasero, ella incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por mas tiempo enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que en esa posición lograba sentir lo mucho que a Yoichi le estaban gustando los besos.

-¡Mamori!

Se congelaron al escuchar como una voz pastosa y ronca gritaba el nombre de ella, molesto y frustrado dejo que ella resbalara lentamente hasta el suelo y la miro mientras ella jadeante y sonrojada aun se aferraba a su cuello sin saber que hacer.

-¡Mamori! ¿Dónde estas?

Ambos reconocieron en ese momento la voz de Monta, obviamente entorpecida por el alcohol llamando a gritos a la chica, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, ella sonrojada y con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados sin saber que hacer y el con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto antes en ese demonio rubio, una sonrisa torcida que delataba la intención de él de continuar después lo que habían comenzado, aun con las piernas temblorosas y pasos dubitativos Mamori salio del baño después de que se lavara la cara, con agua bien fría, salio primero dejando a Yoichi calmarse un poco antes de salir para evitar que el rubio cometiera alguna barbaridad.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

-Lo siento Mamo-nee, Monta no acostumbra beber…

Mamori le sonrío comprensiva a Sena que la miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños implorando perdón por la conducta de su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes Sena no fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte, no paso nada.

Después de todo no había sido culpa de Sena que Monta decidiera que esa noche le declararía sus sentimientos a Mamori, y mucho menos era su culpa que tratara de besarla en cuanto la vio.

Por fortuna para ella en el momento en el que Monta se lanzo sobre ella Hiruma estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño y lo aparto de ella, tal vez de manera un poco ruda pero al menos el pobre chico quedo inconciente después del golpe, en parte por la fuerza del impacto y por otra parte debido a que estaba completamente ahogado de borracho.

En el momento en el que Monta caía al suelo Musashi comenzó a reír a sonoras carcajadas, claro sentía pena por el pobre chico en el suelo, pero era algo tan raro, tan ridículo, tan impensable ver a Hiruma Yoichi, al demonio mas temido de Tokio, celoso.

Era la primera vez que sus sentimientos lo traicionaban de esa manera obligándolo a reaccionar de esa manera tan visceral y le resultaba muy divertido ver la escena en esos momentos. Monta en el suelo inconciente, Sena mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su amigo y Suzuna con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver lo mismo que él estaba observando.

Resultaba obvio que ambos habían estado bastante ocupados antes de que Monta los interrumpiera, las mejillas rojas de Mamori, los labios hinchados y rojizos, el cabello revuelto y una gran marca roja en blanco cuello de ella eran prueba mas que suficiente y si a eso le sumabas la apariencia de Hiruma que tenía el cabello aun mas salvajemente desordenado de lo normal y sus ojos revelaban a la perfección el enfado que sentía por que alguien intentara besar a su chica.

Hiruma miro a Musashi con mala cara mientras el volvía a reír recordando a detalle la escena que habían vivido apenas unos minutos atrás. Kurita quien cargaba a un inconciente chico se despidió efusivamente de Hiruma impidiendo que el rubio hiciera algún comentario sobre el obvio motivo de sus risas.

La mayoría de los chicos ya se habían marchado y para esos momentos solo estaban Musashi, Kurita, el inconciente Monta, Sena y Suzuna despidiéndose de Hiruma y agradeciendo por haberlos dejado usar su departamento.

-Mamo-nee… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Suzuna sonrío ampliamente y justo cuando Mamori se disponía a responder esbozo una sonrisa perversa y hablo con un tono falsamente inocente.

-No es necesario Sena, Mamo-nee vive aquí con You-nii…

Sena miro sorprendido a ambos unos segundos antes de sonreír entendiendo que por fin el mariscal de campo y la manager habían aceptado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Claro era sorprendente ver a que nivel estaban. Vivían juntos, eso era un gran paso.

-No lo sabia… pero me alegra Mamo-nee, Hiruma-san… son una buena pareja.

Ante las palabras del chico él sonrío con su eterna y más que conocida sonrisa demoníaca y ella se sonrojo profusamente, inconcientemente acariciando su cuello justo en el lugar donde su piel se mostraba violentamente enrojecida.

En cuanto todos se marcharon Mamori intento huir a la habitación, tal vez para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero la mano de Hiruma en su cintura se lo impidió. Tembló al sentir como el calido aliento de él, mentolado por la goma que masticaba en esos momentos, chocaba con su piel.

-No tan rápido… _ángel pervertido… _tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿Recuerdas?

El aliento de Mamori se atasco en su garganta al ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en los labios finos de él, una sonrisa perversa y seductora que le hacia temblar las rodillas y que su corazón latiera frenético.

Intento hablar pero los labios de él la silenciaron y en un impulso, en un momento en el que dejo a sus instintos tomar el completo control de su cuerpo acalorado, respondió al beso con pasión desbocada, sujetándose a su cuello con fuerza y dejando que él la acorralara contra el sofá.

Los besos continuaron, ella no sabia si había pasado un minuto o tal vez horas, en esos instantes maravillosos solo era conciente del sabor a menta de los labios de él, de su cuerpo firme apretado contra el suyo, de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo sobre la ropa y del placentero recorrido que hacia su lengua en su boca.

En algún momento durante los besos él la había llevado hasta la cama, los besos disminuyeron su intensidad un poco, se tornaron menos hambriento, menos desesperados pero no por eso menos apasionados. Continuaron así, abrazándose íntimamente mientras sus labios decían sin palabras todo lo que sentían.

Se besaron sin prisas ni recato, disfrutando del momento, con suaves jadeos al sentir las manos del otro acariciando suavemente, con gemidos satisfechos de Mamori cuando él besaba su cuello con ahínco y con gruñidos de él cuando ella en algún arranque de pasión tiraba de sus rubios cabellos con fuerza.

Era jodidamente bueno, besar a su maldita manager era el jodido cielo. Él, el demonio, alcanzaba el cuelo de la mano de esa chica con rostro de ángel pero con la pasión desenfrenada de una diablesa y eso le encantada de una manera retorcida.

Hacer que la chica pura e inocente dejara escapar esos sonidos tan jodidamente eróticos, tener en sus manos el poder de hacerla arder en segundos con solo tocarla y que olvidara todo mientras respondía a sus besos con esa dulzura salvaje, con esa pasión mezclada con ternura que lo hacia enloquecer.

Pero esa noche no era el momento. Tal vez era mala idea para él detenerse en ese punto, pues al día siguiente tendría un _"dolor de huevos"_ jodidamente insoportable, pero era mejor esperar. Ella no era una de esas chicas con las que había dormido antes. Ella no era solo un revolcón de una noche.

_Mamori Anezaki era la mujer más jodidamente útil e indispensable para él._

_Mamori Anezaki era su primer y mejor amiga._

_Mamori Anezaki era la única mujer a la que el llamaría maldita novia._

Sonrío pensando en la cara de todos esos jodidos idiotas cuando pudiera partirles la cara, como al jodido mono, si intentaban algo con _su maldita novia. _

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal chics?

Estoy bastante nostálgica por haber concluido mi otro fic pero aquí estoy actualizando este, estaré esperando sus opiniones.

Desde esta semana tendré muy poco tiempo para escribir pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo, ya me las arreglare para encontrar ratos libres. Por fin encontré un trabajo, desafortunadamente mi horario es terriblemente agotador y mientras me acostumbro a él tardare un poco en escribir.

Aun así repito: No pienso dejar de escribir. Puede que me resulte difícil pero amo hacerlo así que vale la pena el esfuerzo. Por hoy me despido pues me toca madrugar pero les deseo buenas noches, tardes, días o madrugadas.

¡Comenten por favor!

Atte.

Patzy.

PD.- Tal vez encuentren algunos nombres de chicos que no conozcan, ellos son algunos de los miembros de apoyo del club de Amefuto de Deimon, los nombres son reales no me los invente yo ni nada. Son chicos de otros clubes a los que Hiruma amablemente invito a ayudarlo. Bien no me miren así… la verdad los chantajeaba para que le ayudaran pero… no es sorprendente. Hiruma es así y mucho me temo que es por eso que es tan popular.


	10. Besos

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 10: Besos

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y sin la menos intención de abrirlos sabia que había amanecido lloviendo gracias al sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de la ventana.

Estaba completamente cómoda en esos momentos por lo que lo último que deseaba era moverse ni un solo centímetro.

El suave tacto de las sabanas, el aroma a menta, café y pólvora tan característico en Yoichi llenando sus pulmones, el calor de sus firmes y fuertes brazos rodeándola posesivamente haciéndola sentir segura y cómoda junto con el firme contacto del masculino torso de él contra su espalda la hacían sentir además muy relajada.

Recordaba los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior con una pasmosa claridad, la pasión con la que él la había besado hasta que su mente había quedado en blanco, sus manos masculinas y grandes tocando su cuerpo con caricias suaves pero excitantes y sus dientes rozando su piel mientras el besaba con ahínco su cuello.

_Había sido perfecto. _

No habían tenido sexo. De eso estaba segura, sabia que estaba vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Sonrío al pensar que aun si no llegaron a tener sexo había sido la experiencia más excitante de su vida.

No es que nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien o que jamás hubiera tenido un novio, antes de ingresar en la universidad había salido con un chico, él había sido el único que la había invitado a salir a pesar de los muchos rumores de que ella era la novia de Yoichi y ella aun que con ciertas dudas había aceptado.

Habían salido durante algunos meses y siempre fue bastante amable y caballeroso con ella a pesar de que solía estar asustado de cerberus. No es que el perro fuera especialmente agresivo con el chico ni nada pero solía seguirla a todas partes mostrando sus afilados dientes en medio de gruñidos cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a ella.

Aun así ese chico le dio su primer beso.

Cuando dio su primer beso no se había sentido ni siquiera cerca de lo que sintió la noche anterior en brazos de Yoichi, con su demonio rubio había sido completamente diferente, había sido un beso intenso y maravilloso.

Claro que como toda chica recordaba su primer beso, aun que no lo hacia con la misma ilusión y nostalgia que la mayoría de las chicas, no lo recordaba por que fuera realmente espectacular, si se apegaba a la realidad tenia que admitir que había sido un contacto mas bien tímido, un mero roce de labios, un beso inocente.

Los besos de Yoichi por el contrario no tenían nada de tímidos o inocentes, los besos de Yoichi eran apasionados e intensos, tanto que la hacían perder el sentido de la realidad, su mente perdía claridad y sus pensamientos se nublaban en cuanto los finos labios de él entraban en contacto con los suyos.

Cuando Yoichi la besaba ella reaccionaba de una manera tan apasionada y sin inhibiciones que la sorprendía de sobremanera. Cuando el la besaba, la tocaba o simplemente la miraba con esos ojos verdes ella se olvidaba de la cordura y de todo a su alrededor para convertirse en alguien dominada completamente por los instintos e impulsos de su cuerpo.

Le habría gustado pasar todo el día así, arropada por los brazos de su demonio y sin preocupaciones rondando su mente. Solo ellos dos solos sin preocuparse por los entrenamientos, por algún esclavo intentando revelarse o por algún espía de los equipos rivales intentando robar las jugadas nuevas que Yoichi y ella diseñaban.

Pero la parte de si misma que Yoichi solía llamar "mamá gallina" le recordaba que la sala, el comedor y la cocina eran un desastre que necesitaba ser limpiado. Con un suspiro pequeño de resignación se levanto despacio, moviéndose con lentitud para no despertar a Yoichi y camino hasta el baño después de tomar ropa limpia.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Despertó solo esa mañana a pesar de que sabia que no había dormido solos, hacia mucho tiempo que era común para él dormir con Mamori. Aun podía notar el aroma de vainilla en las sabanas, respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones con la dulce fragancia de su maldita novia y sonrío antes de abrir los ojos al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la sala.

No le sorprendía realmente que Mamori estuviera limpiando, era una jodida mamá gallina después de todo y si no fuera así no seria la jodida mujer que él conocía. Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al percibir el aroma a café recién echo flotando en el aire.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana llenaba el silencio de la habitación, perezosa y desganadamente se levanto de la cama, sin detenerse mucho a pensar tomo ropa limpia y dejando un reguero en su camino a la ducha se dispuso a tomar un buen baño para despejarse.

El agua estaba fría, helada a decir verdad, pero eso le ayudaba a calmar a su muy despierta anatomía cosa que agradecía en esos momentos, cerró los ojos relajando sus músculos tensos y se dedico a disfrutar de su ducha matutina.

Ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a esas duchas matutinas con agua helada, desde que entro en la pubertad había tenido que recurrir a ellas, claro era aun mas necesario desde que esa maldita mujer había entrado en su vida.

Cuando media hora después entro en la enorme habitación que hacia de sala, comedor y sala en su amado departamento la vio y sonrío, no una de sus sonrisas diabólicas marca registrada, no, esa sonrisa fue una honesta y hasta alegre.

Una de esas sonrisas que cuando las vez en los labios de otro tu también terminas sonriendo como bobo, esa sonrisa de Hiruma Yoichi fue como el paso de un cometa, algo tan hermoso y raro que debe ser apreciado y guardado en la memoria para siempre.

Pero desgraciadamente nadie fue testigo de semejante evento tan sorprendente como fugaz pues la única persona en los alrededores, quien curiosamente resulto ser la causa de dicha sonrisa, se encontraba luchando desesperada por limpiar una mancha de color extraño sobre uno de los cojines color rojo escarlata del sofá.

Ensancho su sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica detalladamente, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y aun ligeramente húmedo, sabia que al acercarse a ella el aroma a vainilla que en esos momentos se percibía ligeramente seria tan fuerte y excitante para él que terminaría besándola por lo que decidió seguir mirándola un poco mas antes de acercarse y besarla.

Llevaba puesta su vieja camiseta de los Deimon, desde que ella comenzó a quedarse en su casa usaba esa camiseta como pijama y tenia que admitir que le encantaba verla usándola. En ella era mas parecida a un camisón y a pesar de que le quedaba varias tallas mas grande insinuaba de una manera sutil cada una de las curvas de la chica y dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas.

Piernas que en esos momentos estaban desnudas, ella estaba descalza y aparentemente usando solo su vieja camiseta. Su sonrisa muto lentamente hasta convertirse en una sonrisa torcida que dejaba claro los pensamientos poco castos que le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos al verla inclinarse ligeramente para sacudir los grandes almohadones del sofá dejando a la vista mas piel de la que su autocontrol lograba soportar.

Aparto la mirada de la blanca y cremosa piel de los muslos de Mamori, se acerco lenta y sigilosamente a ella con cuidado de que ella no notara su presencia, el aroma a vainilla llego a él como si fuera un golpe en el rostro, aspiro profundamente, se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, dejo a sus manos actuar por si solas y su sonrisa diabólica adorno su rostro al verla saltar asustada al sentir como la tomaba firmemente por la cintura.

Aun con sus manos en la fina cintura de Mamori la obligo con delicadeza a voltear para mirarla a la cara y rió al verla completamente sonrojada mientras con manos temblorosas se aferraba al cojín escarlata y lo miraba sorprendida y abochornada por el gritillo infantil que había escapado de sus labios instantes atrás.

-Yoichi…

El sonrojo de Mamori aumentaba hasta un punto en el que su rostro podía confundirse con el color de la camiseta que usaba en esos momentos, la sonrisa torcida de Hiruma aumento y se acerco a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a un escaso palmo de distancia, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de ella hablo en un tono bajo y ronco que ella jamás había escuchado antes y que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

-Me gusta tu pijama _maldita novia… _

Sabía que si los fuertes brazos de su demonio no la estuvieran sosteniendo en esos momentos no seria más que un charco en el suelo, derretida por el tono ronco y muy sensual que le estaba dejando el cerebro embotado y si a eso le sumaba que le había llamado su novia, bueno técnicamente le llamo _maldita novia, _pero no era un insulto.

A esas alturas esas palabras eran para ella igual que los _"Cariño" _o _"Cielo" _que muchas veces escucho decir a su padre refiriéndose a su madre, para ella no eran mas que palabras cariñosas y se sintió feliz por escucharlas.

Sabía de antemano que Hiruma Yoichi era un hombre fuera de lo normal y si era honesta no lo amaría si fuera de otra manera. Sonrío feliz de saber que era su novio, no lo había pedido pero de cierta manera había sido perfecto.

-Yoichi…

Se maldijo de mil maneras cuando su embotado cerebro no logro formular ni una sola frase coherente y de sus labios solo escapo el nombre de él, pero no fue la palabra lo que la mortifico, no, lo que la dejo pasmada y avergonzada fue el tono de su voz. Un murmullo bajito y tembloroso acompañado de una mirada de alegría que dejaba en evidencia que en esos momentos estaba a merced de ese demonio y que a pesar de eso estaba feliz…

-Tendremos unos días libres maldita novia, vamos a ir a unas jodidas aguas termales… has tu maleta, nos vamos en un par de horas.

Aturdida por la cercanía, el aroma mentolado de su aliento y su perfume, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos acariciando su espalda con lentitud abrumadora y placentera la dejaron muda, incapaz de responder con nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hiruma dejo de sonreír y acabo con la distancia que los separaba, la beso. Un beso suave en un principio, junto sus labios con los de ella y la dejo adaptarse un minuto antes de comenzar a mover los suyos, ligeramente rozo el labio inferior de ella y en respuesta los labios de Mamori se abrieron ligeramente correspondiendo al beso.

Un beso que a cada segundo se tornaba más y más apasionado, mas intenso y Mamori en un arranque de pasión sofocante soltó el cojín que sostenía en sus manos y con un fluido movimiento lo abrazo por el cuello enredando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello rubio del demonio para acercarlo más a ella. Para evitar que se apartara y continuar disfrutando de ese agradable calor en su vientre y del placer que los labios de él le regalaban.

Se separaron un poco para respirar y los labios de Hiruma descendieron por la mandíbula de Mamori dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar al blanco cuello de ella, sonrío contra su piel y se dedico a besar con ahínco y succionar ligeramente la piel de ella. Sabia que dejaría marca, ambos lo sabían, pero no importaba.

El placer que estaba sintiendo hacia que Mamori ignorara las consecuencias y se dedicara a vivir el momento, solo Yoichi lograba sacar esa parte de su personalidad, solo cuando Yoichi la tocaba despertaba una Mamori que no pensaba en proteger a los demás, una mujer que disfrutaba dejarse dominar por sus impulsos y dejar que las hormonas tomaran el control.

En las manos y labios del demonio mas temido de la ciudad dejaba de ser la chica buena y angelical que todos conocían y se trasformaba en un súcubo, en los brazos de Yoichi ella dejaba de ser un ángel para convertirse en una diablesa mas interesada en el placer carnal que en cualquier otra cosa.

A Hiruma no le importaba dejar marcas en la piel de su novia, por el contrario estaba deseando hacerlo, dejar claro que esa mujer que lo besaba con desenfreno era suya, tenia que dejar bien claro a todos esos jodidos imbéciles que jamás podrían tocarla, que ninguno llegaría a estar así de cerca de ella. Ella era su maldita novia.

Los demonios son posesivos y no gustan de compartir aquello que consideran suyo y él no era la excepción, aun que estaba conciente de que ella no era un objeto, que no era algo que pudiera marcar con su nombre y que así le pertenecería por completo. Ella era una mujer, una chica importante que no deseaba perder, alguien que necesitaba en su vida y a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Ella no era un objeto pero aun así esos jodidos imbéciles no se acercarían a Mamori mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Un suave jadeo acompañado de un gemido ahogado resonó por la habitación cuando las manos de Hiruma bajaron hasta los muslos de Mamori, ella se estremeció cuando los largos y delgados dedos acariciaron su piel desnuda sin rastro de timidez, en un instante en que su mente quedo en blanco solo un pensamiento resonaba una y otra vez, quería besarlo, besar sus labios y tirando de sus rubios cabellos lo aparto de su cuello y estrello sus labios con los de él.

Estaba sorprendido de esa chica en sus brazos… la simple y maternal Mamori que todos conocían se estaba transformando en una fiera salvaje, ella lo estaba besando con pasión mientras sus manos tiraban de su pelo con fuerza, lejos de molestarle soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando ella recorrió su cuero cabelludo con las uñas lentamente.

En algún punto Mamori dejo de sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo y su espalda choco con algo mullido, el sofá de la sala por lo que podía deducir, no podía asegurarlo pues cuando el cuerpo firme de Yoichi la aprisionó con su peso su mente se torno confusa, miles de ideas vagaban libremente pero todas ella tenían relación con el mismo asunto, lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía besar a Hiruma Yoichi y mas aun sabiendo que era suyo…

Por que ella también era posesiva, ese demonio de labios finos que al besarla la hacían experimentar sensaciones que jamás había sentido, emociones desbordantes que la dejaban con la mente embotada y el corazón latiendo a la velocidad de el de un colibrí, pero sobretodo que despertaban en ella un calor antes desconocido en lugares innombrables en su cuerpo.

Por todo eso jamás dejaría que alguna chica se robara a su demonio, ninguna otra mujer en el mundo podría entenderlo como ella, jamás alguna mujer podría comprender sus motivaciones y aceptar sus actitudes como ella. Ninguna podría quererlo como ella, ninguna amaría tanto a ese hombre aun con sus defectos, no, ella no lo amaba aun con defectos ella lo amaba por ellos. Amaba sus virtudes ocultas y sus evidentes defectos.

Por que quería ser la única capaz de ver sus escasas sonrisas sinceras, quería ser la única en escuchar ese tono ronco y seductor con el que le hablaba solo a ella, quería ser la única en despertar a su lado todos los días y ser capaz de verlo dormir.

Por que verlo durmiendo era una experiencia única, su rostro abandonaba todo expresión sarcástica, sus parpados cerrados ocultaban sus ojos color esmeralda pero no importaba realmente por que ver esa expresión relajada compensaba el echo de no ver sus ojos, en esos momentos cuando el sueño relajaba su rostro su expresión era la de un ángel.

Por que no tenia caso negar lo obvio, cuando no tenia esa sonrisa diabólica en los labios que aterroriza a las personas era mas fácil apreciar en realidad sus facciones, su nariz recta que le daba un toque orgulloso y masculino, sus labios finos que en esos momentos estaban entreabiertos dándole un aspecto adorable, rió un poco al pensar en que esa debería ser la ultima palabra asociada a su novio Hiruma Yoichi.

_Adorable._

Rió mas al sentir como el dejaba de besarla y la miraba con el claro mensaje en sus ojos verdes… "_estas loca jodida mujer"_ lo beso de nuevo y se estremeció al sentir las manos de él sujetando sus piernas con un poco mas de fuerza. Estaba disfrutando mucho de los besos de su novio pero repentinamente recordó que se suponía que en un par de horas irían a unas aguas termales y la idea se le antojaba maravillosa.

Sin muchos ganas de hacerlo se aparto bruscamente de Yoichi, jadeando mientras el con la respiración igual de agitada que ella la miraba con una mueca antes de besar su cuello, se estremeció y sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas pero intento mantener la mente clara, intento mantener la idea de que saldrían de viaje, su primer viaje como una pareja… agitada y sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo intento hablar.

-Yoichi… el viaje… las maletas…

Hiruma sonrío al escucharla, con la respiración jadeante, la voz enronquecida, los labios rojizos eh hinchados por sus besos y soltando pequeños gemidos ahogados entre palabras, se aparto de su cuello y la beso en los labios una vez mas, un beso suave antes de apartarse de ella definitivamente.

Ella le sonrío cuando lo vio apartarse y tras levantarse del sofá con piernas temblorosas se encamino a la habitación aun con la radiante sonrisa en los labios a hacer las maletas, emocionada ante la perspectiva de unos días solo ellos dos, lejos de los chicos del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, de los esclavos de Yoichi y de la universidad se le antojaba el paraíso.

No le preocupaba realmente faltar unos días a la universidad, seguramente Yoichi ya habría arreglado. Saco su maleta de debajo de la cama y se paro ante su armario dispuesta a enfrentar un gran dilema de suma importancia en esos momentos.

"_¿Que ropa debería llevar?"_

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Antes que nada lamento la demora, se que pensaran que para semejante capitulo tan pequeño la tardanza es ridícula pero en mi favor diré que ese trabajo que mencione fue el infierno para mi pues mi salud se deterioro muy rápido.

Al final decidí dejarlo por la paz y comenzar a buscar uno nuevo antes de que mi salud resultara aun más perjudicada por el terrible horario, así que por un tiempo, que espero sea corto, estoy desempleada.

Bien, ya se que los aburro con mis asuntos que seguramente no les interesan pero en fin, en el próximo capitulo esos dos estarán solitos en unas aguas termales… les gusta este Yoichi? No les parece muy fuera de personaje? Intento imaginar como actuaría Yoichi en esas situaciones pero me resulta un tanto complicado. Espero que no le este haciendo tan mal.

Aun no eh escrito el capitulo once así que no les adelanto ni un poquito aun que son libres de dejar un comentario con alguna sugerencia o petición, las tomare en cuenta!

Por hoy me despido pero intentare volver muy pronto

Atte.-

Patzy


	11. Vacaciones

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 11: Vacaciones

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

-Musashi-san… ¿Tu sabias que Mamo-nee estaba viviendo con Hiruma-san?

Musashi miro su tasa de café un segundo y dio una calada al cigarrillo, había estado comiendo con Sena y Suzuna por lo que desde que llegaron estaba seguro que esa pregunta saldría tarde o temprano.

-Si, lo supe hace unos días.

Sena abrió los ojos sorprendido, por un segundo sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho, claro no era que estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia ni nada, era mas bien esa sensación de un hermano menor que se siente desplazado cuando su hermana mayor esta por casarse.

Desde que era pequeño ella siempre estaba allí cuidándolo, llevando un almuerzo extra por si algún matón le quitaba el suyo, un paraguas de más por si llovía. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él incluso con los estudios. Extrañaba un poco tener a su hermana mayor mimándolo.

Pero desde que estaban en Deimon ella comenzó a alejarse, en un principio estaba tan extasiado al descubrir que era realmente bueno en algo, que tenia un talento, que no se preocupo cuando poco a poco las atenciones que antes eran solo para él se extendieron al equipo.

Claro que tampoco noto en ese entonces, lo había descubierto apenas la noche anterior mientras rememoraba sus épocas en Deimon, que Mamo-nee poco a poco se había acercado a Hiruma-san.

Ahora se preguntaba como es que nunca noto que ellos dejaron de discutir, o al menos dejaron de hacerlo tan a menudo y tan violentamente. Para su último año ellos dos pasaban más tiempo charlando civilizadamente que discutiendo.

Mas de una vez los vio comiendo de la misma caja de almuerzo, incluso recordaba que Mamo-nee solía prepararle café a Hiruma-san y nunca lo vio a él beber el que Kurita-san o Musashi-san preparaban.

_Había sido tan obvio. _

Pero como todo lo que es obvio solo se convierte en tal cuando otro, mas listo y espabilado que tu, te lo explica, él solo fue capaz de entenderlo todo a la perfección cuando Suzuna le comento que Mamo-nee vivía con Hiruma-san.

_¿Seria feliz Mamo-nee con Hiruma-san?_

-Creo que es genial que You-nii y Mamo-nee vivan juntos. ¿No es dulce?

_¿Dulce? _

Musashi miro a Suzuna como si estuviera loca y soltó una risa áspera, nada, realmente _nada _que estuviera implicado con Hiruma Yoichi podía ser llamado _dulce. _Al menos no con el Hiruma que el conoció.

_Los celos no encajaban con el Hiruma que conoció... _

-No creo que dulce sea la palabra correcta… creo que es mas bien _inevitable._

Suzuna miro a Sena un segundo y sonrío, reconocía el tono de voz del chico, notaba claramente el tono melancólico de su voz, era la misma nostalgia que ella sintió cuando su idiota hermano le presento a su primera novia, cuando comprendió que algún día su hermano se casaría y entonces ya no lo tendría cerca para quejarse de sus idioteces.

-Creo… bueno, yo creo que Mamo-nee y You-nii son la pareja perfecta, son muy diferentes pero se complementan. Es obvio que se quieren y estoy segura de que serán felices… me pregunto si algún día yo seré así de feliz…

Ambos chicos miraron a la pequeña chica hablar mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto de la pared frente a ella, parecía como si hablara con ella misma mas que con ellos pero ambos la escucharon atentamente.

Cada uno por motivos diferentes.

Musashi por que sabia que ella tenia razón, Hiruma y Anezaki eran diametralmente opuestos, puntos en extremos separados del espectro, pero aun así tenia la extraña certeza de que ellos serian felices.

Que las virtudes de una complementarían los defectos del otro.

Sonrío al pensar en que al final de cuentas su demoniaco amigo siempre estaba dispuesto de mancharse las manos por sus amigos, él hacia lo que debía hacer sin importar cuanto enlodara su nombre sin esperar nada a cambio, por que aun que todo Japón pensara lo contrario Hiruma Yoichi jamás cobraba los favores a sus amigos ni los chantajeaba.

_Le parecía justo que ese demoniaco chico tuviera su propio y particular ángel de la guarda. _

Mientras que Sena presto más atención a la última frase de la chica… ella quería ser feliz y él quería que lo fuera.

Él quería que Suzuna fuera feliz… pero no podía imaginarla con otro chico, no, tenia que dejar de ser tan tímido y decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Tenia que hacerlo antes de que otro chico fuera mas listo, más valiente y la invitara a salir.

Si, él tenía que reunir valor lo antes posible y decírselo… tenia que decirle a Suzuna que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció en estados unidos.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Para sorpresa de Mamori viajarían en un automóvil negro, por un segundo se pregunto si su rubio y diabólico novio tenia predilección por los vehículos negros, se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras que Yoichi acomodaba las maletas en el maletero y ella subía al auto.

-¿A dónde iremos Yoichi?

-_**Iwashita Onsen Ryokan **_en _Yamanashi_

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje en un silencio cómodo, Yoichi conducía mirando de reojo la expresión emocionada de Mamori mientras se alejaban de la siempre activa ciudad de Tokio y el paisaje se comenzaba a tornar rural.

Los edificios altos junto a la eterna actividad de la ciudad dieron paso a árboles frondosos y un suelo tan verde como si estuviera rociado de esmeraldas que le daban a todo un aspecto tan pacifico y hermoso que poco a poco los ojos azules de Mamori comenzaron a pesar y sonriendo ligeramente, gracias a que además del bello paisaje podía percibir el aroma de la colonia de Yoichi, dejo que la placentera bruma del sueño la rodeara.

El viaje no había sido extremadamente largo, tardo solo un par de horas en llegar hasta el _onsen _y se detuvo en el aparcamiento, miro a su maldita novia que dormía profundamente y pensó si debía despertarla o ser un jodido caballero cargándola hasta la habitación sin despertarla.

Suspirado y encogiéndose de hombros decidió hacer lo obvio, claro que estaba hablando de despertarla…

_¿Desde cuando era un jodido caballero? _

_Fácil, desde nunca. _

Medito un segundo como despertarla, podría sacudirla, gritarle o simplemente disparar algunas salvas… de nuevo se encogió de hombros mientras decidía que jodidos hacer.

La sacudió ligeramente murmurando en el oído de su maldita novia que habían llegado, hasta que abrió los ojos y lo miro con una expresión adormilada que al rubio se le antojo jodidamente tierna y se sintió un maldito idiota por pensar semejantes estupideces.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Mamori estaba feliz, el lugar era hermoso, como la mayoría de los onsen era pequeño, ella dudaba que tuviera más de diez habitaciones aun que eso lo hacia mas acogedor. De estilo tradicional, con pulidos pisos de madera y rodeado de árboles era un lugar paradisíaco.

Ideal para pasar unas vacaciones relajantes, la paz, la tranquilidad y sobre todo la calidez de un ambiente hogareño estaban impregnadas por todo el lugar y ella estaba disfrutando mucho de estar allí.

El piso como la mayoría de las construcciones tradicionales estaba hecho de _tatami, _incluso el aire estaba lleno de ese aroma peculiar y relajante que desprende esa fibra natural por lo que supuso que el lugar había sido remodelado recientemente, después de todo solo el _tatami _nuevo desprende ese aroma. La mayoría de las paredes del lugar estaban hechas de paneles corredizos revestidos de _shôji,_ papel japonés.

La habitación era igualmente tradicional, elegante pero manteniendo el estilo del resto del _ryokan _la mesa baja rodeada de almohadones cuadrados, la decoración sobria en las paredes consistía solo en unos cuantos cuadros con caligrafía y un pequeño _Bonsai._

Suspiro mientras entraban a la habitación, estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir en el departamento de Yoichi que le parecía un poco raro la ausencia de la cama, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una casa de tipo occidental y al mudarse con Yoichi el departamento era igualmente de decoración occidental.

Aun así sabia que en el pequeño armario frente a ella debían estar sus _futones_, sonrío al pensar en que ya iba siendo hora de hacerle honor a su sangre japonesa y dormir según las tradiciones ancestrales de su país. Se rió mentalmente al pensar que aun que era solo un cuarto americana se estaba acostumbrando a vivir como una americana completa.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

_Es una jodida tortura. _

Esa maldita mujer era su debilidad, un maldito talón de Aquiles más grande que un jodido estadio de americano, hacia mucho lo había aceptado para si mismo, incluso ella lo sabia a pesar de nunca decirlo, ella era la única mujer que no solo era _util. _

_Indispensable_

_Irremplazable _

_¡Maldición!_

Esa maldita mujer estaba despertando en él muchas mas _cosas _de las jodidamente apropiadas, verla así, con el cabello en una coleta desordenada que dejaba escapar mechones de cabello castaño, con los ojos azules brillando de emoción y con ese jodido _Yukata_ azul claro que hacia que sus ojos brillaran mas que nunca.

_¡Joder que no eran solo los ojos!_

Ese maldito _yukata_ azul insinuaba cada una de las más que impresionantes curvas que formaban el apetecible cuerpo de su maldita novia.

_Joder que estaba comenzando a excitarse solo por verla vestida en yukata… _

_Era patético… _

_Malditas hormonas._

_Jodida mujer y su sangre americana… _

Por que era jodidamente obvio que tener algo de sangre extranjera le había dado algo más que los ojos azules a su novia. Por el contrario de las chicas japonesas de cuerpos delgados y pocas cuervas, el cuerpo de Mamori a pesar de ser delgado y estilizado estaba curveado en los lugares correctos.

La miro con atención, la recorrió con sus ojos verdes ávidamente y deseo gravarse en las pupilas la imagen que estaba frente a él. Su maldita novia vestida con ese _yukata_ mirándolo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

_¡Joder! como le gustaba esa mujer._

Su cintura estrecha, sus pechos firmes a la medida exacta de sus manos, sus caderas que se podían apreciar incluso con la tela suelta del yukata, pero sobre todo le encantaban esas jodidas piernas.

Ese bastardo de Agon tenía razón, aun que aun sentía ganas de meterle una de sus escopetas por el culo y disparar una ronda de balas por atreverse a mirar a _su maldita novia_, las piernas de Mamori eran jodidamente sexys.

Sobre todo cuando las usaba para rodear sus caderas mientras se besaban, en esos momentos cuando el ángel se consumía por la pasión y la diablesa aparecía le costaba un jodido esfuerzo titánico no joderla en el suelo como un maldito salvaje.

_¡Maldición!_

Pero tenia que calmarse, al menos de momento, por que su maldita novia no era cualquier mujer, no era una más… no podía simplemente arrojarse sobre ella y joderla en el suelo… por más que la imagen le resultara tan tentadora como canto de sirenas.

_¡Maldición deja de pensar pendejadas!_

_¡Respira!_

_Calma tus jodidas hormonas… no puedes llegar más lejos, aun no._

_Aunque era su maldita novia después de todo y podía besarla cuando se le dirá la gana... _

Con una sonrisa ladeada dejo que la tentación lo venciera, un beso, solo un beso y calmaría un poco las ansias que sentía en esos momentos, con toda la intención de dejar claro que la besaría se acerco a ella.

Poco a poco el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Mamori y él ensanchando su sonrisa la tomo por la cintura sin delicadeza, ella sabia que él no era uno de esos que la trataban como una muñeca de cristal y eso solo lograba ruborizarla mas, por que secretamente le encantaba que el la tratara así como una chica y no como algo tan delicado que temiera romperla, aun que claro esta él jamás la lastimaba, nunca era violento pero si lo suficientemente apasionado como para despertar en ella una cantidad de hormonas que no sabia que tenia.

Cerro los ojos cuando el rozo sus labios y dejo que el aroma a menta golpeara su rostro unos segundos antes de que algo en ella explotara, era curioso, la cercanía de Yoichi activaba o desactivaba algo en su mente, una especie de interruptor que apagaba su razón, que la obligaba a guiarse solo por instintos, pasaba de ser la chica maternal y correcta a una masa jadeante de hormonas descontroladas.

En el cuerpo humano, mas concretamente en el cerebro humano existe una parte, ubicada en el tronco cerebral, llamada cerebro _paleoencefálico_ o _reptiliano _que dejo de evolucionar hace más o menos quinientos millones de años.

Esa parte, el cerebro reptiliano, no sabe de pasado o futuro. Solo vive en el presente, esta diseñado para sobrevivir, pelear o escapar.

Se guía por instintos y actúa regido exclusivamente por ellos sin detenerse a pensar si es correcto o no, o si es lo mas lógico o no. Esa parte se encarga de las funciones más básicas como comer, beber aparearse…

Es una parte del cerebro simple, territorial, la responsable de conservar la vida, no piensa ni siente emociones, es pura impulsividad y es aquel que te obliga a huir si sientes miedo, a alejar la mano del fuego si quema tu piel, a gruñir si sientes dolor.

Mamori comenzaba a pensar que esa parte de su cerebro la estaba dominando en cuanto su novio la besaba, en esos momentos solo sentía y actuaba, lo besaba con fiereza y lo tocaba con total descaro, lo tocaba y lo instaba a tocarla para no dejar de sentir el placer que solo el contacto con la piel de Yoichi contra la suya le daba.

Jadeo con fuerza cuando el se aparto de sus labios y bajo en un camino serpenteante de besos por su cuello, era tan excitante que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, cerro los ojos unos segundos cuando él mordió y succiono la piel de su cuello, los abrió lentamente y soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

_¿Cuándo llegamos a esta posición? _

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella recostada en el _tatami_ y él sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Mordió ligeramente la suave y banca piel de su maldita novia a la altura de la clavícula y ascendió hasta la mandíbula en pequeños besos antes de besarla en los labios nuevamente.

_¡Maldición! _

Un nuevo beso intenso, apasionado y excitante que lo hacia sentir acalorado y deseoso de mas contacto, sus manos actuaron por mero instinto, una permaneció quieta, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla mientras la otra vago lentamente hasta llegar a las caderas de Mamori.

Un nuevo gemido ahogado por sus labios unidos se escapo de su maldita novia al sentir como una mano de largos y hábiles dedos acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos, confundida, acalorada y brutalmente excitada abrió las piernas dejando que el se acomodara entre ellas y las enredo en las caderas de su novio.

_¡Maldición! _

_¿Cuántas veces había maldecido en los últimos minutos? _

_Que diablos importa… ¿Quien cuenta algo en esa jodida situación?_

De haber estado plenamente conciente y no perdida en sensaciones placenteras se habría sonrojado ante tan impetuoso comportamiento, por que en esa posición su yukata se encontraba ya fuera de su lugar dejando sus piernas desnudas mientras que sus manos se aferraban al rubio cabello de su novio.

Su piel ardía, su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a él desesperadamente y sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse adormecidas, sabia que estaban llegando a un punto donde los besos no serian suficiente para él y si era honesta con ella y con su cuerpo hacia un par de minutos que los besos ya no eran todo lo que necesitaba de su novio.

_¡Maldición… el jodido autocontrol se estaba yendo al carajo con cada puto gemido que se le escapaba a ella!_

Ya no tenia caso, había cruzado la puta línea de no retorno, ya no podría detenerse… no esa noche. La beso con mas ansias, la beso intentando que ella supiera que si no quería que pasara lo alejara por que él ya no tenia fuerza para mantenerse calmado y alejarse él mismo.

-_Yoichi… por favor… _

Dejo de besarla un segundo y la miro. Ese era el jodido momento cuando ella lo detendría, cuando ella marcaría el alto que no se veía capaz…

-_¿Quieres que me detenga… ángel pervertido? _

Lo pregunto con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas, o una muy parecida pero cargada de pasión contenida a ojos de la sonrojada castaña que lo miraba con sus ojos azules oscurecidos y los labios hinchados mientras que aun lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello sin dejarlo alejarse.

-No…

_¿No? _

_¿No quería que continuara o que parara?_

-No ahora… no te detengas ahora por favor…

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en los labios del demonio al verla sonrojarse ante sus propias palabras, mas al notar que él estaba entre sus piernas, aun estaban vestidos y solo se habían besado y acariciado sobre la ropa pero el estaba cerca de un jodido orgasmo con solo escucharla decir eso.

-Como quieras… _ángel pervertido… _

La beso.

De nuevo se perdió en esos labios dulces, en ese perfume sutil pero embriagante, en esa suave piel y dejo que los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de ella se mezclaran con el de sus propios gruñidos de placer. Ella era un ángel pero con gusto se encargaría de pervertirla… estaba seguro de que seria un jodido placer hacerlo.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Antes que nada… aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que tarde un mucho en actualizar pero no me resulta fácil últimamente… los cambios de clima no dejan que mi muñeca luxada se recupere del todo y duele la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun cuando tengo la inspiración el dolor no me deja escribir y si lo logro entonces estoy embotada por los analgésicos, en fin soy un desastre.

Aun así, procurare no tardar tanto, pero tengo una mala noticia, mi mejor amigo, quien lee mis capítulos y corrige lo mejor que puede los errores, esta demasiado liado últimamente, por eso subiré los capítulos sin su ayuda. Espero puedan perdonar algunos errores que seguramente cometeré, pero sufro en cierto grado de dislexia.

No es una excusa, se que debería esforzarme mas en corregirlos pero mis ojos no los ven y mis manos los escriben sen mi permiso, mi mejor amigo hace tiempo programo mi correcto ortográfico de tal manera que en automático corrige mis errores mas comunes pero aun así se que siempre se cuelan algunos. Les aviso de antemano pues no estoy segura que tantos cometo, él me dice que son muy pocos, que ni se notan, pero bueno, es mi mejor amigo y me diría que el cielo es verde limón y esta lleno de nubes violetas si eso me hace feliz.

Ahora después de esta larga nota de autor me despido y cualquier duda, queja o comentario están a un review de distancia…


	12. Nirvana

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 12: Nirvana

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

_Era el momento perfecto. _

Recostados sobre el _futon_ que Hiruma había sacado del pequeño armario a toda prisa apenas unos segundo atrás en un esfuerzo por calmarse, por tomar todo con calma, con la delicadeza y paciencia que ella merecía. A pesar de que el _tatami_ no resultaba del todo incomodo era mucho mejor sentir su espalda sobre algo cómodo y mullido_._

Pero lo mejor de todo era que estaban solos, deliciosamente solos sobre el _futon_. El cielo hacia horas se había tornado azul profundo y salpicado de bellas estrellas, las farolas alrededor del onsen están encendidas dejando que algo de luz se colara por las ventanas, la habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por esa luz intrusa.

Podía sentir el calor en su piel, una especie de ardor exquisito mientras los labios de Yoichi recorrían su cuello en húmedos besos, en placenteras succiones y rozando lentamente con su lengua algún punto después de morder delicadamente, su garganta estaba seca y su mente en blanco pero aun así cada nuevo beso la obligaba a suspirar.

Protesto ligeramente al sentir como abandonaba su piel y lentamente intento enfocar la mirada en él, recostado sobre ella, mirándola fijamente con esa sonrisa demoníaca en los labios y rozando su nariz con la suya. Impaciente él la beso de nuevo en los labios mientras acercaba aun más su cuerpo al de ella.

Sus manos grandes y masculinas siempre le habían gustado, mas de una vez se había preguntado si Yoichi seria un buen pianista, tal vez un violinista pero luego recordaba que Yoichi probablemente no estaría interesado en algo así, actividades tan pacificas no concordaban con su carácter, por que su novio sin duda era todo menos pacifico. Apasionado, inteligente y explosivo así era su Yoichi.

Un nuevo gemido escapo de sus labios hinchados cuando esos mismos dedos recorrieron su piel desde la mandíbula hasta sus clavículas en carisias suaves, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la tela de su yukata fue apartada de sus hombros y los dedos fueron remplazados por sus labios.

Mamori sabia a ciencia cierta que su demoniaco novio la estaba tentando, con cada beso y con cada ligera caricia de su lengua solo intentaba provocarla, por desgracia o fortuna, aun no lo sabia, lo estaba logrando.

Un escalofrío la obligo a encorvar la espalda y alzar la cabeza envuelta en un placer indescriptible, comenzó a temblar y a desear más y mas contacto, mas besos, mas de él.

Un nuevo beso se apodero de sus labios y sin poderlo evitar apreso entre sus manos la sabana, arrugándola aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que su yukata estaba abierta y las manos de Yoichi recorrían la piel de su abdomen y espalda.

-Yoichi…

Por un segundo se avergonzó del sonido de su propia voz pero al sentir esa sonrisa sobre su piel decidió que lo mejor era entregarse a sus instintos, dejar que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera y disfrutar de ese momento mágico entre los dos.

Sabia que no lograría hablar aun que lo intentara, su voz estaba atascada en su garganta, los únicos sonidos que escapaban eran suaves jadeos cuando los labios de él la acariciaban descendiendo mas y mas por su cuerpo, besando sus hombros con pasión, dejando pequeñas marcas húmedas con su lengua por la suave piel de su estomago.

Y sus manos recorriendo la piel de sus muslos, la piel áspera y fría de sus manos resultaba contrastante con la suavidad de sus labios, con la calidez de su aliento, pero era excitante, estremecedor sentir como se entregaba con la misma pasión que mostraba en los partidos a recorrerla a ella con manos y labios.

Por que afortunadamente Yoichi era así.

Apasionado en todos los ámbitos de su vida, era el mejor promedio de la universidad gracias a su cerebro privilegiado y no al cuadernillo de amenazas como todos pensaban, era el mejor mariscal de campo por que entrenaba de sol a sol para serlo y por suerte para ella en la intimidad usaba tanto su cerebro como su cuerpo para hacerla ahogarse en un estado de placer inimaginable.

Las manos de él ascendieron por sus caderas, acariciando su espalda y retirando su yukata sin miramientos arrojándola sin ver donde caía, no era necesario, desde luego en esos momentos lo que menos importaba era la ropa, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello admitió para si misma que se moría de ganas por verlo sin ropa.

Para su delicia de Mamori la siguiente prenda en salir volando fue la negra playera de él y sonrío ampliamente mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo besaba. Ya no tenia dudas, sabia que quería estar con él.

Estaba enamorada y era lo mas natural querer estar cerca de él, tocarlo y besarlo. Aun mas si él la besaba así, con semejante ímpetu y ardor, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca y acariciando con sus manos su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe apartándose unos segundos de sus labios cuando su sostén fue apartado de su cuerpo, se pregunto un segundo como había terminado tan perdida en las sensaciones como para no notar que su sostén había sido desabrochado y menos aun cuando había apartado los finos tirantes.

Ella sabia que no era primera chica en estar con Yoichi, por mucho que le molestara estaba conciente de que él tena experiencia previa y ella no. Miles de miedos, de dudas vagaban en su mente fuera de control. Por que tal vez esos deliciosos pasteles de crema habían cobrado venganza por ser comidos engordando sus muslos, por que ella no podría llegar a competir con chicas con experiencia que pueden hacerlo en posturas increíbles.

Estaba asustada pero también demasiado excitada como para detenerse, al sentir sus pechos presionarse con el firme tórax de él, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y sus labios besándola con frenesí el sofoco creció y su mente poco a poco volvió a sumergirse en una nebulosa donde nada existía, no miedos ni dudas solo sensaciones y deseos.

Donde su mayor preocupación era que esas manos de largos y hábiles dedos recorrieran su piel y esos labios finos la besaran con esa entrega, con esa enloquecedora pasión que la ahogaba, que la dejaba con la respiración agitada y las piernas como gelatina.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de su maldita novia lo estaba torturando, era jodidamente sexy verla morder su labio inferior mientras que intentaba contener esos deliciosos jadeos acalorados. Tenia que admitir que su maldita novia era hermosa, jodidamente bella, con su piel blanca cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y cada una de esas curvas exuberantes expuestas ante sus ojos y disponibles para que sus manos y labios las recorrieran a placer.

Acaricio con total descaro y cinismo el culo de su novia, recorrió con sus dedos los bordes de las bragas negras de ella pero decidió dejarlas en su lugar unos minutos más o no seria capaz de consolarse. Con una sonrisa torcida aparto sus ojos verdes del sonrojado rostro de su maldita novia y beso su cuello descendiendo lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a sus magníficos pechos.

Beso cada uno de ellos despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de tersa y firme piel que terminaba bajo sus labios satisfecho al ver como ella arqueaba la espalda buscando mas contacto con su boca, sin duda alguna a su maldita novia le estaba gustando lo que hacia a su cuerpo, esos gemidos que intentaba en vano ahogar mordiendo su labio inferior la delataban escandalosamente.

Continuo besándola mientras que se deshacía de su jodido y molesto pantalón, lo arrojo de cualquier manera sin miramientos y ella dejo escapar un gemido que sonaba extrañamente parecido a su nombre cuando sintió contra su cuerpo la indiscutible prueba de que él estaba tremendamente excitado.

En esa posición, escasamente vestidos, con las largas piernas de ella enredadas en la cintura de él y con sus cuerpos unidos en un contacto tan intimo como delicioso ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo que pasara entre ellos seria intenso.

Él había estado con varias chicas antes pero ninguna logro que estuviera al borde del orgasmo solo por verla gemir su nombre entre balbuceos ahogados y sonrojos. Ella en cambio jamás había llegado a ese punto con nadie. Jamás se sintió con deseos de estar en esa situación con nadie.

Pero a pesar de todo para ella esa situación se sentía correcta, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo dar ese paso con él, como si fuera el momento ideal con la persona ideal, por eso no sentía mas dudas. Estaba segura de continuar sin importar nada.

Era su novio, su mejor amigo y el hombre más importante en su vida. Él Hiruma Yoichi era el amor de su vida y hacer el amor con él esa noche era algo que no podía y no quería evitar.

-_Yoichi… _

Una vez más ella pronuncio su nombre entre gemidos mientras besaba la suave piel de sus pechos, con una de sus manos la sujeto de la cintura dibujando círculos con su pulgar distraídamente mientras la otra comenzaba a recorrer una de sus piernas desde la rodilla hasta el borde de las bragas de encaje negro de su novia.

-Eres libre de tocar _ángel pervertido…_

Mamori suspiró intentando relajar sus músculos tensos y disfrutar de las caricias, un escalofrío la recorrió al sentirlo hablar contra su pecho y soltó las sabanas que apretaba entre sus manos para llevarlas hasta la espalda de él, la recorrió con los dedos disfrutando de la sensación placentera que sentía al ser libre de tocarlo libremente.

Era una sensación extraña, como si algo en el fondo de su mente le gritara algo, como si una parte de ella misma quisiera reclamarlo como suyo, apretó aun más los parpados al sentir un intruso bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Por un segundo agradeció el haber estado usando ropa interior sexy ese día y no sus bragas de algodón blancas, recordó que una amiga le dijo una vez que la lencería negra con encajes era especial para momentos como ese y se felicito a si misma por usarla ese día.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza olvidándose de todo pensamiento coherente cuando un segundo intruso se coló bajo su ropa y supo por el tacto frío y áspero que eran los dedos de Yoichi, se sonrojo al sentir como la tocaba, lento y delicado, mas parecido a un roce que a una caricia propiamente dicha pero cuando esos dedos encontraron un punto en especifico allí entre sus piernas no pudo evitar un jadeo. Un jadeo que fue acompañado de un nuevo y muy placentero escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Jamás había imaginado que ser tocada así despertaría en ella una sensación tan extraña como placentera, una especie de calor sofocante mezclado con una tensión acumulada justo en el lugar que los dedos de su diabólico novio estaban acariciando con más rudeza.

Balbuceo su nombre al momento en que uno de esos intrusos se coló dentro de ella lentamente, dándole oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la invasión, apretó con fuerza sus dedos en la espalda de él cuando comenzó a mover su mano en un ritmo delicioso y electrizante dejando que un segundo dedo entrara en ella con pasmosa lentitud.

Estaba mareada por el intenso placer que sentía, obnubilada y con la mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar y solo conciente de las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, pero se sentía tan bien, esa curiosa sensación de tensión crecía y crecía a medida que los dedos del rubio llegaban mas profundo, el calor aumentaba en cada rose y ella comenzaba a ahogarse.

Una sensación nueva un comenzó a llenarla, sus pulmones parecían incapaces de tomar aire y por un segundo dejo de respirar. De pronto todo se oscureció un segundo para luego estallar violentamente en vividos colores. Mamori dejo que su garganta liberara las tensiones de su cuerpo gritando y retorciéndose consumida por su primer orgasmo mientras que la boca de su rubio demonio mordía su cuello aumentando unos instantes el ritmo de sus dedos en su interior antes de detenerse lentamente.

Con sus ojos azules cerrados se sentía consumida por un calor intenso y sofocante, acabo clavando fuertemente todas las uñas a la espalda del su demonio rubio. Él muchas veces había dejado marcas en la piel de su cuello y en esa ocasión ella quería dejar la suya en la piel de su espalda.

Poco a poco los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo se calmaron, lentamente sus pulmones tomaron aire, respiro agitada unos segundos y gruño cuando él retiro sus dedos de su interior, pero algo había cambiado en ella, una parte de si misma despertó clamando por algo más.

Una parte hasta entonces desconocida clamaba por sentir de nuevo un placer semejante, por algo aun mas intenso, necesitaba mas. Esa parte primitiva de su ser tomo el control y dejo de ser la dulce Mamori, la chica buena y correcta, en esos momentos ella era una mujer desesperada por sentirse plena.

Abrió los ojos y sujetándolo por su rubio cabello lo jalo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y lo beso. Lo beso con ansias, con ganas y dejando de lado todo pensamiento se dedico a disfrutarlo. Su cuerpo no estaba saciado, ese efímero momento en que rozo el cielo con los dedos no bastaba. Necesitaba más y estaba segura de que solo él podía darle lo que en ese momento su cuerpo clamaba.

Era un bastardo afortunado y lo sabia, por que no solo tenía para si el cuerpo exquisito de esa mujer, también tenía su corazón. Lo sabia, sabia que ella lo amaba, siempre lo supo pero estaba asustado de que si lo intentaban lo arruinaría y la perdería. Pero después de todo ese tiempo de estar juntos se daba cuenta de que ellos ya eran una jodida pareja, ya compartían tanta intimidad como era posible y acostarse no cambiaria mas las cosas.

Le encantaba la manera en la que ella lo besaba, con ansias, con pasión y aun así de esa manera dulce y tierna que solo ella podía imprimir en sus besos. Llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y se deshizo de su ropa interior mientras ella lo besaba y tiraba de su cabello con fuerza.

Ambos sabían que en unos segundos mas ya no habría vuelta atrás, ambos estaban concientes de que en cuanto la última prenda de ropa abandonara el cuerpo del demonio rubio ya ninguno podría detenerse y ambos estaban deseando precisamente lo mismo, mas contacto, uno mas intimo, uno que ninguno compartiría con nadie mas.

-¿Estas segura?

No podía evitar preguntarlo, necesitaba estar seguro de que ella deseba lo mismo, no podía fiarse solo de su cuerpo, necesitaba escucharla decirlo con sus suaves, deliciosos y enrojecidos labios.

-Si…

Claro que le preocupaba el posible dolor que sentiría, era después de todo su primera vez pero no pensaba renunciar al placer por miedo a un poco de dolor, ella era valiente, decidida y sobretodo estaba enamorada. Como toda respuesta el la beso lentamente mientras sus boxers oscuros eran lanzados al suelo para instantes después acomodarse entre sus piernas y dejar que ella lo rodeara con ellas.

Él la beso con dulzura y pasión a partes iguales mientras ambos cuerpos completamente desnudos entraban en contacto y entonces comenzó. Sintió una desconocida presión en la zona en que ambos cuerpos se tocaban.

Una presión excitante e inaguantable que la hacia sentir el impulso de acercarse mas a él pero un poco asustada permaneció quieta a la espera de que fuera él quien tomara el control, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que él invadía lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Volvió a agarrarse a su espalda con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza mientras sentía que él se adentraba en su interior. Le hacía daño, dolía y dejó escapar un quejido bajito al no poder disimular el dolor mientras sentía como se irrumpía más y más profundamente en su cuerpo.

Una parte de ella le imploraba que lo obligara a detenerse, que parara, que no podría hacerlo por que no estaba preparada para llegar hasta el final a pesar de desearlo pero otra parte, la mas fuerte de ella gritaba que si podía hacerlo, que podía soportar ese dolor por que al final valdría la pena.

Pero entonces él se detuvo unos segundo y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, sabia que lo peor estaba por venir y trataba de calmarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, aparto sus ojos de los azules de ella y la beso de nuevo logrando que su cuerpo tenso por el dolor se relajara y el nebuloso estado en que solo sentía placer la invadiera.

La dejo calmarse y relajarse entre sus brazos y cuando noto que estaba lista se adentró en ella completamente, la invadió por completo de una sola vez, desgarrando cualquier barrera que lo separara de ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

Mamori gritó alejándose de sus labios y llevando su rostro hasta el cuello de él ocultándolo allí, grito con fuerza sin contenerse unos segundos antes de morder el hombro izquierdo de él intentando contener su voz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su respiración estaba agitada y pese a estar mordiendo con fuerza la piel bronceada de él los jadeos doloridos escapaban de su boca.

Él la dejo calmarse permaneciendo quieto un tiempo, refrenando el impulso de mover sus caderas, cuando ella alejo su boca de su hombro sintió su piel arder en los puntos donde la carne había sido abierta y entraba en contacto con la sal de su propio sudor pero no se quejo, tampoco del ardor en su espalda donde las uñas de ella habían causado estragos, ella había sufrido mas en todo caso.

La beso de nuevo lentamente en un principio para poco a poco aumentar la intensidad sonrío en medio del beso cuando ella le correspondió de igual manera por unos momentos disfrutaron de ese contacto de sus labios y cuando él lo considero prudente comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla pero ella no se quejo.

No dejo de besarlo y sus manos habían vuelto a enredarse en su cabello rubio acercando su rostro al de ella, lo besaba incitándolo a moverse un poco más rápido, el dolor había pasado y ahora una nueva sensación se hacia presente en ella.

Lo disfrutaba, entre beso y beso de sus labios escapaban gemidos audibles de placer cada vez que el se movía, poco a poco conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba mas y mas a ese ente invasor ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él marcaba, cada estocada comenzaba a ser mas placentera para ambos, mas profunda y él fue incapaz de contener un segundo mas esos bajos y profundos gruñidos de placer que pugnaban por salir de sus finos labios mientras sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo perfecto, sus caderas, sus piernas, sus pechos perfecto que apretó ligeramente al sentirla contraerse a su alrededor, tan calida, tan estrecha que lo volvía loco de deseo.

Esa sensación que habían provocado sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo había sido como rozar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos pero ese incitante movimiento, ese rítmico vaivén acompañado de las caricias de esas manos ásperas y frías en su cuerpo eran sin duda alguna mucho mejores, no solo rozaba el cielo, estaba sin duda alguna bajando al mas ardiente de los infiernos para ascender al segundo siguiente al mas maravilloso de los paraísos e instalándose en él.

El placer estaba alcanzando límites insospechados para ambos, ninguno había experimentado algo así antes, cada envestida era mas rápida y profunda, los sonidos que escapaban de los labios de ambos eran meros ruidos incoherentes, incapaces de dejar de besarse disfrutando del cuerpo del otro con ansias, con lujuria con pasión.

Una estocada especialmente profunda la sacudió, la lleno de un placer tan inmenso que su cuerpo experimento por segunda vez en esa noche el clímax, la cúspide mas alta de los placeres y grito el nombre de él con voz ronca alejándose de sus labios y arqueando su espalda mientras sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando del placer que invadía su cuerpo en oleadas progresivas desde el centro de su cuerpo hasta los extremos.

La sentía contraerse a su alrededor con fuerza, sabia que ella estaba experimentando el segundo orgasmo de la noche y él mismo se sentía al borde del abismo, unos segundos mas, solo un poco mas y caería. Con sus manos en las caderas de ella entero su rostro en el pecho de Mamori justo en el valle que separaba sus pechos y gruño mientras sentía el placer crecer a cada segundo.

-_Yoichi…_

Su nombre. Ese resulto ser el detonante para que el mejor y mas intenso éxtasis lo invadiera, escuchar como Mamori pronunciaba su nombre al alcanzar la cúspide del placer fue el sonido mas jodidamente erótico que había escuchado nunca y relajándose se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Jadeante y feliz fue conciente de que Yoichi había alcanzado su límite también, una nueva envestida la sacudió y una calidez deliciosa lleno sus entrañas en esos momentos. Se alegraba de haber comenzado a tomar píldoras anticonceptivas hacia unos meses por que en medio de la excitación que habían sentido ninguno recordó tomar más precauciones. Aun que estaba segura de que la píldora era suficiente.

Él se había dejado caer sobre ella completamente agotado sin salir de su cuerpo del todo intentando respirar y pensar, por un segundo un pensamiento lucido le recordó que posiblemente la estaba aplastando y saliendo de ella se dejo caer a su lado jalándola hasta abrazarla con fuerza, ella acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y sonrío satisfecha tomando una de sus manos con la suya.

Aun estaba agitada, con el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor pero completamente feliz, no se arrepentía de nada y sin duda alguna ahora estaba segura que él la amaba también. Cada beso, cada rose, cada caricia y mirada se lo habían dejado claro.

Él la amaba.

Se sentía relajada, somnolienta y feliz, en esos momentos luego de que el fuego de la pasión se hubiera apagado momentáneamente se sentía en paz, relajada y calmada. En esos momentos luego de hacer el amor con el hombre de su vida se sentía en un estado espiritual muy parecido al nirvana.

Agotado tomo las sabanas del futon y los cubrió a ambos con ellas. Relajado dejo que una de sus manos la que ella no estaba sosteniendo, se posara en la suave curva de sus caderas acariciando distraídamente, se sentía bien.

Por fin era completamente suya. Era _suya _y no pensaba dejar que nadie se la arrebatara.

La miro y sonrío al hallarla dormida con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y rojizos, el cabello salvajemente revuelto y sobre todo una expresión angelical en su rostro. Agotado dejo que el sueño lo arrastrara a sus dominios pensando en lo irónico que resultaba que un ángel como ella amara a un demonio como él.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

N/A:

_No me quieren aun mas por tardar tan poco en actualizar? __Poco en comparación a mis estándares usuales claro esta. _

_Si bien me sigue molestando mi muñeca para escribir estoy convencida de que cuando las musas se dignan a regalarme un poco de inspiración lo mejor es no rechazarla, así que aquí estoy con la continuación del capitulo vacaciones. _

_Curiosamente me tomo relativamente poco tiempo escribirlo, apenas unos días, si lo comparo con anteriores capítulos._

_No es que yo sea mala por cortar el anterior en "el mejor momento", en realidad no quería que la primera vez de ellos fuera en el suelo y guiados por sus cerebros reptilianos por completo o no tendría nada de sentimiento que era lo que intentaba plasmar aquí y necesitaba replantearme el momento para poder escribirlo de la mejor manera._

_No se que tal resultó la escena, sin duda me resulto muy difícil escribirlo en mas de un sentido pues es la primera vez que escribo algo así, en mi anterior long-fic no fui tan grafica y aun me cuesta bastante poner en palabras este tipo de encuentros._

_Creo que estoy sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello..._

_Jamás había intentado escribir una escena así, creo que siento un poco como una pervertida pues todo salio de mi mente... _

_Si, definitivamente estoy sonrojada…_

_Por hoy me despido y espero sus comentarios, me gustaría pedirles un favor, que me hagan sugerencias para nuevos capítulos… y por favor comenten, de la misma manera en que ustedes se alegran al ver un nuevo capitulo yo me pongo feliz al leer sus comentarios, tal vez no los responda todos por que soy bastante despistada pero obviamente los leo y tomo en cuenta. _

_Después de todo escribo para ustedes!_

**_Patzy_**


	13. Cita

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 13: Cita

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Yumiko había planeado esa cita durante semanas, desde que Yukihito la había invitado al festival del lago con él. Obviamente estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que salían juntos como novios y sin lugar a dudas estaba ansiosa por saber como la trataría.

Seguramente sería una noche espectacular, el seria todo un caballero con ella y se divertirían juntos, como cosa lógica compartirían un beso de amor mientras el cielo era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales y el hermoso lago reflejando el espectáculo del cielo como fondo.

Sin duda seria perfecto.

Tan perfecto como Yukihito, su novio.

Era tan maravilloso y emocionante poder llamarlo su novio no solo en su cabeza, fijo sus ojos color miel en el cielo un segundo pensando en él, con sus ojos negros y profundos, con su cabello castaño y su cuerpo perfecto, con su sonrisa alegre y cálida…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos y continúo vistiéndose.

Había comprado una _Yukata_ especial para la ocasión, color blanco con diseños en tonos ocres y naranjas que resaltaban el color de sus ojos y su pelo rubio, ella sabía que era hermosa y esa noche lo sería más que nunca. Ninguna chica presente opacaría su belleza y ninguna pareja sería mejor que ella y su novio, estaba segura.

Esa sería la noche perfecta…

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Yumiko ya no tan feliz, apenas veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que su novio había dicho que la recogería en su casa el había llamado disculpándose y pidiéndole que se encontraran en la entrada al festival pues llegaría un poco tarde pero que sin lugar a dudas llegaría.

Obviamente ella como una buena novia comprensiva le había dicho que no era problema que lo esperaría allí, suspiro cansada mientras veía como las familias llegaban sonrientes y entraban, unas cuantas parejas también. Al menos ninguna chica era más bonita que ella, ninguna vestía algo tan exquisito como su _Yukata_y ningún chico tenía ese porte imponente de su novio.

Estaba fantaseando con las miradas de envidia que recibiría cuando su querido Yukihito llegara cuando vio un reluciente auto negro estacionarse. Era un coche bonito, supuso que era alguna familia pero vio salir del auto a un chico alto y rubio.

Se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, era Hiruma Yoichi, el capitán y mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano de Kyoudai, lo sabía a pesar de que ella era solo estudiante de preparatoria por que había acompañado a su prima universitaria a algunos partidos.

Lo había visto de lejos en esas ocasiones pero en esos momentos tenia oportunidad de verlo a menos de cinco metros de distancia, era alto, muy alto y su cabello rubio estaba alborotado, al verlo de lejos siempre pensó que sería muy delgado pero la camisa negra que usaba en esos momentos dejaba claro que tenia músculos. Sus antebrazos estaban descubiertos al llevar las mangas recogidas, el pantalón y los zapatos también eran negros.

Estaba vestido por completo de negro y a pesar de que su novio era guapísimo y encantador reprimió un chillido de emoción mientras pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba el negro a la torre de control de kyoudai. Estaba pensando en acercarse y pedirle un autógrafo cuando lo vio abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto y una chica salió sonriente.

Era una chica castaña de ojos azules, alta y delgada pero tenía al menos dos tallas de sostén más que ella y las caderas anchas que la delataban que no era completamente japonesa, ninguna mujer japonesa tenía tantas y tan pronunciadas curvas.

Aun que se moría de envidia tenía que aceptar que era una chica muy bonita, no llevaba una _Yukata_espectacular y aun así muchos chicos la miraron en cuanto bajo del auto. Un simple vestido gris con unos zapatos negros jamás le había parecido tan elegante, aun que claro era más que nada la manera en la que esa chica se movía.

Con delicadeza pero con una aplastante seguridad en sí misma, sonreía completamente feliz mientras caminaba colgada del brazo de Hiruma Yoichi, tenía la impresión de que la había visto en algún sitio pero no lograba ubicar donde…

¿La habría visto en las gradas durante algún partido?

-Siento el retraso Yumiko…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz alegre de su novio y le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien, el comenzó a caminar hacia la feria primero y no pudo evitar la ligera molestia al ver que no le había ofrecido su brazo como el rubio mariscal de campo había hecho con su acompañante.

Aun así lo siguió, después de todo si quería divertirse debía poner de su parte también.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

En su mente cuando imaginaba la cita perfecta una de las acciones clave era que su novio ganara el primer premio de un juego para ella, entonces ella lo halagaría y él le diría que no era nada porque ella merecía eso y mil cosas más, entonces ella agradecería sonrojada y él la besaría haciéndola sonrojar aun más.

Sí, eso era lo que ella quería que pasara pero la realidad le había dado un golpe muy duro mientras caía sobre ella.

Miro anhelante el enorme oso de felpa color banco que su novio intentaba ganar por segunda ocasión pero por desgracia su puntería era terrible, resignada miro el oso por última vez mientras veía como Hiruma Yoichi y la linda chica se acercaban, la vio mirar el oso y sonreírle al rubio señalándolo sin decir nada mientras el pagaba por el juego y tomaba el rifle de juguete.

Lo vio esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero demasiado perturbadora como para serlo realmente y mirar los blancos unos segundos, disparo una vez y se tomo unos segundos mirando como la bala de plástico daba justo en el centro de la diana antes de disparar los demás tiros tan rápido como el arma lo permitía.

Sorprendida dirigió su vista hasta los blancos y no quedaba absolutamente ninguno en pie, el hombre que atendía el juego estaba estupefacto pues aparentemente nadie lograba derribarlos todos en un solo juego, la chica castaña lo miraba con esos ojos azules enormes brillando casi tanto como la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¡Yoichi lo lograste!

-¿Lo dudabas _maldita__novia_?

Un momento…

_¿Había escuchado bien o estaba escuchando cosas de la frustración al saber que teddy no adornaría su recamara pero si la de la acompañante de Hiruma Yoichi?_

_¿Maldita novia? _

_¿Realmente acababa de decirle a la chica maldita novia y ella aun sonreía? _

Yumiko miro boquiabierta como la chica sonreía después de que él le dijera así antes de darle un beso en la mejilla mientras el hombre bajaba el enorme y adorable oso del exhibidor de honor.

-Jamás fallas Yoichi...

Estaba celosa, sin duda le hubiera gustado ser ella la que recibiera el oso y un beso de su novio en lugar de esa chica aun que al menos su novio la llamaba por su nombre y no maldita novia y eso la compensaba casi tanto como el pequeño pero encantador conejo color lavanda que Yukihito había ganado como premio de consolación.

Lo dejaría en el librero justo donde pudiera verlo todo el tiempo y su travieso y destructivo perrito no lograra alcanzarlo para morderlo hasta sacarle el relleno de algodón como a muchos de sus otros amados recuerdos de la infancia… suspiro con tristeza al recordar a sus viejos juguetes de felpa esparcidos por el suelo de su habitación.

_Si, era mejor colocarlo en un lugar alto… muy alto. _

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían en cualquier minuto y estaba impaciente, ella quería que su noche terminara con un beso romántico y maravilloso, estaba sentada junto a su novio tomando su mano, al final ella había tenido que tomar la iniciativa y tomarlo de la mano, él se había sonrojado y luego había enlazado sus dedos con los suyos… _"__Es__tan__lindo__" _pensó al recordar cómo se veía sonrojado y nervioso mientras caminaban entre los puestos de comida y los juegos en dirección al lago para ver los fuegos artificiales desde allí.

Tenía que admitir que ella misma estaba nerviosa, paseo la mirada por el lugar intentando controlar el sonrojo en su propio rostro y se encontró de nuevo mirando a Hiruma Yoichi y su novia.

Estaban sentados en una de las bancas, la que estaba justo en el centro del lago, a decir verdad él estaba sentado en la banca y el preciosos oso estaba ocupando el resto del espacio mientras que ella estaba sentada en el regazo del rubio. Muchas de las personas alrededor los miraban con ceños fruncidos y la desaprobación en los ojos.

Después de todo era algo lógico pues las muestras de afecto tan… intensas, como el beso que él le daba a la sonrojada chica castaña no eran muy bien vistas por la sociedad, claro que no le importaría estar en su lugar, no besando a Hiruma Yoichi, sino mas bien tener a un novio tan masculino y capaz de mostrar cínicamente su relación a ojos de cualquiera.

Obviamente le daría muchísima pena, pero viendo como la chica sonreía entre el beso y él rubio la besaba de esa manera tan apasionada entendía que seguro era como en las novelas que si amiga Akane le había prestado, cuando los protagonistas se amaban tanto que al mirarse o tocarse el mundo se desaparecía.

Se pregunto si ella sentiría lo mismo cuando por fin Yukihito la besara…

Estaba a punto de hablar con su novio para preguntarle algo que olvido por completo cuando de improviso sintió los labios de el chocando con los suyos. Cerró los ojos mientras el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales comenzaba y por un segundo todo fue perfecto.

Dejo de sentir celos de la novia de Hiruma Yoichi por tener todo lo que ella soñaba para su primera cita y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo era feliz por que tenía a Yukihito con ella, con los ojos cerrados se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y respondió al beso con timidez.

_Después de todo la parte del beso si fue tal como la soñé…_

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Una de las ventajas de elegir ese onsen en específico es que cerca de allí se encontraba el lago _Yamanakako,_era un lugar hermoso y esa tarde cuando salieron del onsen después de pasar un día en las aguas termales y de una merienda ligera con una sonrisa ladeada Yoichi le había dicho que irían al festival de fuegos artificiales en ese lago.

En cuanto llegaron allí ella miro el paisaje embelesada, un gran lago de aguas tranquilas reflejando los colores calidos del atardecer con el impresionante monte Fuji en el fondo, el festival estaba lleno de gente paseando y muchos puestos de juegos y comida.

Sonriendo feliz se colgó del brazo de su novio y entraron, fue magnifico, a pesar de que había algunos esclavos de Yoichi que huían aterrados al verlo, la mayoría de la gente eran desconocidos y ellos estaban paseando como cualquier otra pareja del lugar.

Habían comido algodón de azúcar, bueno ella había comido algodón de azúcar pues Yoichi odiaba los dulces, habían jugado en algunos juegos, Yoichi había ganado un oso muy bonito para ella, aun que había sido gracias a esa maniática afición suya por las armas de fuego así que era lógico.

Se había divertido muchísimo, el salir con alguien tan cínico como Yoichi era sin duda algo único y emocionante por decirlo de alguna manera. En un principio se había preocupado por las miradas de todos al verla sentada sobre él, pero después, mientras la besaba se había olvidado de que estaban en medio de un festival con muchos espectadores mirándolos.

Había sido un beso diferente, un beso lento y afectuoso pero posesivo, sabia que él estaba dejando claro que ella era su novia y de la misma forma por ilógico e irracional que fuera ella quería que esas chicas que lo habían estado mirando apenas hacia unos minutos supieran que ella era su _maldita__novia_y que no estaba dispuesta a perder a su demonio por nada del mundo.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales los obligo a separarse y mirar el cielo, fascinada dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la infinidad de colores destellando en el cielo, el aire olía a pólvora y a menta, sonrío pues esta vez eran los fuegos artificiales los que dejaban el picante aroma a pólvora y no su novio y sus amadas armas. La menta era por la goma que ahora ella masticaba y a la nueva que Yoichi acababa de llevarse a la boca junto al inconfundible aroma de la colonia de su novio.

Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dedico a disfrutar del calor de los brazos que la sostenían y la espectacular vista del lago reflejando las lucecita que iluminaban el cielo. Enormes explosiones verdes, violetas, rojas, naranjas y blancas llenaban el cielo azul profundo de vida. Era hermoso.

_Suspiro satisfecha y feliz. _

Sabía que al día siguiente debían volver a la realidad, a las tareas, a los entrenamientos, a los miles de problemas con el equipo, a limpiar el desorden de los chicos y a aguantar a esas porristas de quinta restregándosele a _su__novio_con descarado cinismo. Aun que claro, por muy buena persona que todos la creyeran, por mucha fama de gentil y generosa que se hubiera ganado había algo que no compartiría.

_Yoichi era su novio y por primera vez no quería compartir. _

Miro de nuevo el cielo y sonrío, tal vez mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad pero por esa noche eran solo ellos dos, solo una pareja mas disfrutando del festival y de los fuegos artificiales.

Se acomodo mejor en _su__lugar_y miro fascinada el espectáculo… sonrío cuando sintió que él apretaba un poco el abrazo y recargaba su mentón en su hombro, giro un poco su rostro y beso la mejilla de su novio agradecida y feliz por regalarle ese momento mágico y volvió la vista al cielo mientras una mueca, una sonrisa demoníaca pero llena de orgullo y satisfacción adornaba los finos labios del demonio.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_¿Se están preguntando por que escribí así este capitulo? _

_Bueno, tenia ganas de un capitulo romántico, algo dulce y al mismo tiempo de que fuera alguien mas, un espectador, quien narrara como se ven ante sus ojos ese par. Así que Yumiko y Yukihito hicieron su debut y despedida pues solo aparecen en este capitulo. _

_Por fuera todo es muy lindo, pero visto desde dentro es mas comprensible, por ejemplo lo de maldita novia y por que es tan bueno disparando Mamori lo sabe pero Yumiko solo lo encuentra curioso. Además no tenia cabeza para narrar una cita de ellos, no sabría como hacerlo y me pareció bueno tomar un respiro de tanta pasión por un capitulo antes de volver con nuevas situaciones y retos como pareja._

_Celos, chismes, problemas y demás vendrán después por que no todo puede ser perfecto pero en este capitulo todo es felicidad…_

_Personalmente no estoy muy bien, ustedes saben que físicamente no estoy al cien y emocionalmente tampoco, ténganme un poco de paciencia la trama se me esta complicando en mi mente y me cuesta mucho ordenar las ideas antes de escribirlas, aclaro que no dejare de escribir pero si me tomare algo de tiempo, podría tardar una semana en tener algo nuevo o un mes… aun así yo **jamás** dejo una historia inconclusa y esta **no** será la excepción… _

_**Patzy**_


	14. Fantasias

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 14: Fantasías

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Ese día había algo diferente pero no lograba hallar que era.

Miraba fijamente el campo de futbol pero era exactamente igual, el césped verde, las líneas blancas, en fin eso no era lo diferente. Recorría con la vista el lugar, los jugadores eran perseguidos por Cerberus mientras gritaban con chillidos agudos y femeninos que probablemente dejarían en ridículo al equipo si sus rivales los vieran.

Pero si era honesto, tal vez aria lo mismo de estar en el lugar de esos bastardos desafortunados, esa basura de perro tenia unos dientes _muy, pero muy afilados. _

Hiruma miraba a los otros miembros del equipo con una pesada arma en una mano y un balón en la otra, sonreía satisfecho viendo la velocidad a la que avanzaban intentando escapar de los dientes de su mascota.

La manager estaba sentada en una banca junto al campo mirando todo con una sonrisita en los labios y bebiendo de una botella de agua distraídamente, frunció un poco el seño y la miro con más atención, ella estaba _diferente._ Miraba aparentemente al equipo pero sus ojos azules estaban fijos sin ver nada realmente, lo raro era la sonrisilla en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa era diferente de las que solía esbozar día si y día también. No era alegre y maternal, no era amable.

Le resultaba familiar aun que jamás había visto a la manager sonreír así, pero no recordaba bien donde había visto esa sonrisa. Relajo su expresión mientras lanzaba el balón a Yamato y esperaba a que lo lanzara de vuelta.

_Azuka _

Claro allí había visto una sonrisa así, esa chica que lo había estado siguiendo durante semanas después de que la salvara en el tren de un pervertido, claro era la misma sonrisa de idiota enamorada que tenia cada vez que lo miraba.

_¿Enamorada? _

Eso sin duda era nuevo y diferente, aun que dudaba seriamente que alguien pudiera acercarse a ella con esa basura de perro gruñendo y mordiendo a todo el que lo intentara.

Lanzo de nuevo el balón y miro de reojo como Hiruma caminaba hasta la manager, lo vio sentarse junto a ella y tomar la botella antes de que ella bebiera nuevamente y le dio un trago. Allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa extraña pero esta vez dirigida a Hiruma Yoichi.

Atrapo el balón y lo lanzo de nuevo frunciendo el seño, ahora entendía el que ella lo rechazara, estaba enamorada de esa basura demoníaca, maldijo mientras los veía sentados uno junto al otro mirando a los jugadores y hablando con calma.

Miro por un segundo las esbeltas pero magnificas piernas que ella lucia con los pantalones cortos que llevaba ese día mientras maldecía la suerte de Hiruma. Como le hubiera gustado llegar a ver esas mismas piernas rodeando su cintura mientras le mostraba que el no solo era un genio para el futbol americano… su talento también se extendía también al sexo.

Dejo de observarlos y se dijo a si mismo que era mejor así, una chica tan complicada como esa no era lo que buscaba, él no estaba listo para ser fiel y si la basura idiota de Hiruma estaba dispuesto a cortar de tajo su libertad pues no era su problema.

_Mejor él que yo… _

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Ikkyuu miraba a la manager discretamente mientras se escondía de Cerberus en la copa de un árbol cercano, ese día estaba especialmente bella, era como si su cabello castaño brillara aun mas de lo normal, sus ojos azules lucían profundos gracias al maquillaje que usaba ese día.

Pero lo que atraía sus ojos eran las piernas de la chica, se sentía como un vulgar pervertido al mirarla y sonrojarse de esa manera. Siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, antes lograba ignorarla y evitar comportarse como un pervertido pero una cosa había sido verla de lejos cuando Daimon jugaba y otra muy distinta era verla casi todos los días al ser la manager de Kyoudai.

Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo mas que mirarla, ella era amable y educada con todos pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Hiruma, ya fuera analizando videos, armando estrategias o simplemente ocurrían momentos como el que miraba en esos instantes. Nunca había reunido el valor suficiente como para intentar algo, como para dar el paso.

Era muy común verlos así, después de todo eran la manager y capitán del equipo pero ahora era diferente la imagen de ellos dos sentados juntos discutiendo sobre algo que no escuchaba pero podía imaginar. El equipo y la estrategia para el próximo partido.

Pero esa imagen era ligeramente diferente de las que solía presenciar, en esa ocasión los rodeaba un aura de familiaridad y cercanía aun mayor de lo normal, la sonrisa de Anezaki-san era dulce y llena de felicidad mientras sus ojos vagaban entre los jugadores y los ojos de Hiruma.

Y Hiruma sostenía su arma relajadamente mientras bebía de la botella de agua de Anezaki-san, siempre supo que ellos eran cercanos pero ese día sus gestos delataban mas intimidad que nunca. Beber de la misma botella, sentarse juntos hasta el punto en que sus piernas se rozaban y sobre todo estaba la manera en la que los ojos azules de ella parecían prendados del diabólico capitán.

Lo miraba con esa expresión soñadora con la que su madre veía a su padre, con esa expresión dulce, llena de afecto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios sonrientes, con esa expresión que solo una persona enamorada sabe hacer correctamente.

Siempre sospecho que ellos tenían _algo _más profundo que una simple amistad pero se había aferrado a pensar en que era afecto fraternal y que algún día podría reunir el valor de invitarla a salir y que ella aceptaría.

Ahora allí sentado en ese árbol se daba cuenta de que jamás había tenido n la mas minima oportunidad de que ella aceptara la invitación, claro eso si reunía el valor de invitarla. Ella ya estaba enamorada y por el brillo posesivo que vio en los ojos de Hiruma cuando noto que Agon miraba directamente y con total cinismo las espectaculares piernas de la manager sospechaba que era correspondida.

Los gritos, los disparos y que Cerberus se olvidara de los otros para perseguir a un aterrado Agon ante la orden dada por Hiruma entre risotadas burlonas no hacían mas que confirmarlo.

Ella era correspondida.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Hiruma estaba ligeramente irritado, aun que eso era meramente un eufemismo para como se sentía realmente. Mantenía en sus labios una sonrisa amplia. Pero no una alegre o simplemente diabólica como suele ser común en él.

_No, esa sonrisa era diferente. _

Los tahúres y jugadores profesionales de póker suelen decir que para ser realmente grandes en el _negocio _se debe tener una buena _cara de póker. _Es decir un rostro grave e inescrutable que no traicione sus emociones. Un rostro pétreo y sereno que oculte si el jugador tiene una buena o mala mano.

Pero Hiruma nunca fue bueno manteniendo esa clase de _cara de póker_ pues sus labios siempre esbozaban una amplia sonrisa sin importar la calidad de su mano y se vio obligado a desarrollar otra clase de mascara contra sus rivales.

_Él sonreía. _

Una amplia, afilada, burlona y maliciosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios todo el tiempo, el truco para saber si su mano era buena o mala no estaba en esa misma sonrisa. Pero ya sea por fortuna de Hiruma o mala suerte de sus oponentes nadie, nunca, jamás había logrado diferenciar las sonrisas del rubio demonio o descubrir en donde estaban las diferencias.

Cuando su mano era buena su sonrisa se amplia un poco, tan poco que la mayoría de los humanos son incapaces de notarlo, y sus ojos verdes se llenan de una expresión de malicia, verlo en esos momentos es como mirar a un tiburón mirando a su presa herida intentando escapar nadando frenética. Como un gato relamiendo sus bigotes con anticipación antes de saltar sobre el inocente ratón que se piensa solo en la cocina y se dispone a roer un buen trozo de queso olvidado en la mesa.

Cuando su mano era terrible entonces su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más pero sus ojos verdes se oscurecían débilmente, se tornaban más perspicaces y astutos. Su rostro se tornaba entonces ligeramente diferente su mirada era más parecida a la de un zorro astuto vigilando cada movimiento del granjero listo para entrar al gallinero en cuanto el hombre cometiera un descuido y tomar su cena.

Cuando el diabólico rubio sonreía así solo podía significar problemas para sus rivales, pues su mente se activaba con maquiavélica precisión trazando planes y preparando faroles para engañar al rival. Haciéndole creer lo que quisiera a base de engaños y guiándolo, atrayéndolo a su trampa para atraparlo.

Las sonrisas de Hiruma son únicas. Diabólicas y burlonas a partes iguales pero tras ellas suele esconder perfectamente sus emociones. La alegría, la emoción, nerviosismo o ira, da igual la emoción de la que se trate él puede ocultarla tras su mascara de sonrisa perturbadora y lograr sus objetivos.

Pero existe alguien que sabe que se oculta tras esas sonrisas pues no comete el error de los demás, ella no mira sus labios, no, ella mira sus ojos verdes y así sabe exactamente que terreno esta pisando.

Para Anezaki Mamori los ojos verdes de Hiruma Yoichi eran como un libro abierto.

Y en esos momentos sabia que estaba furioso. Lo sabia por que sus ojos no mentían aun cuando su postura era relajada, estaba hirviendo de rabia mientras sostenía su arma descuidadamente y miraba sonriente a Agon como si nada en el mundo fuera mal, como si el día fuera simplemente perfecto.

Pero esos ojos verdes e intensos no presagiaban nada bueno. Nada bueno para Agon y casi, y solo casi lo compadecía. Estaba segura de que en no menos de veinte segundos Agon desearía jamás haber estado mirando sus piernas de esa manera tan _pervertida. _

Se arrepentía de usar pantalones cortos ese día…_ pero hacia calor _y no vio nada de malo en usarlos, después de todo ser tan _cercana _a Yoichi tenia la ventaja de que los chicos solían mantener su distancia y controlar sus comentarios para evitar ser blanco del enojo del temido demonio rubio_._

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco… _

Miro a Yoichi con sus afilados y oscurecidos ojos fijos en su querida mascota, si, sin duda ocurriría en cualquier momento…

_Cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

-¡Cerberus!

Con una sonrisa resignada vio al perro correr tras Agon, sin duda su novio era posesivo hasta la medula del hueso. No es que le molestara en absoluto, es mas le gustaba saber que era importante y que la quería solo para él.

_De alguna manera comenzaba a hacer más calor ese día o… ¿Era solo ella quien lo sentía? _

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_¡Jodido rastas!_

Mantener su postura relajada le estaba costando mucho mas esfuerzo de lo usual, su sonrisa se había congelado en sus labios pero estaba deseando tomar firmemente su nuevo y maravilloso fusil de asalto y precisión M14 EBR y vaciar un par de cargadores disparándole al jodido rastas hasta dejarlo como una jodida coladera.

_¡Maldito pervertido! _

Tal vez media docena de cargadores no eran mala idea, de pronto al verlo recorrer con la vista las largas piernas de _su jodida novia _con total descaro y cinismo lo estaba tentando a no solo dispararle si no además meterle el jodido balón de futbol americano tan profundo por el culo que lo escupiera por la boca…

_¡Joder!_

Se abofeteo mentalmente y se obligo a calmar sus celos. El no era un jodido adolescente dominado por las hormonas, claro que si estaba en la cama con su jodida novia las hormonas podían dormitarlo lo que quisieran y el no se opondría, pero allí en el campo de juego, en medio de su entrenamiento no podía dejar que un arrebato de ira echara a perder sus planes.

_Si no fuera por que el jodido rastas juega más que bien ya estaría escupiendo balones… _

Miro a Cerberus y sonrío aun más ampliamente, si, justo lo que necesitaba. Ese era el maldito talón de Aquiles del jodido rastas, aun recordaba el incidente cuando Cerberus lo había usado para afilar sus dientes y termino con el culo como tiro al blanco de la anciana y casi ciega enfermera.

-¡Cerberus!

La parte buena de que ese perro fuera su _mascota _era que era jodidamente inteligente y no tenia que decir nada mas, solo mirar a su nuevo objetivo y el perro entendería. Rió a carcajadas al ver la cara de pánico del jodido rastas cuando _su adorable perrito _como solía llamarlo cariñosamente _su jodida novia _le gruñía antes de lanzarse tras él en una feroz persecución de la que ni su impulso de velocidad divina lo salvaría.

-Gracias Yoichi…

Una breve mirada a su maldita novia tras escucharla musitar bajito y una sonrisa un poco menos diabólica después comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones que la practica había acabado y que era mejor que se largaran de una jodida vez o les dispararía hasta quedarse sin balas, y eso, tomando en cuanta la rebosante bodega subterránea de la que era dueño podría tomar días, incluso semanas.

Mientras Yamato y Taka que habían sido los primeros en ducharse y tomar sus cosas llevaban a un _mordisqueado _Agon con la enfermera, _de nuevo, _los demás se habían duchado con un poco mas de calpa aun que la mayoría se había ido ya. Como era habitual en la casa club de Kyodai solo quedaban la manager que limpiaba el lugar usando su ya típico delantal rosa y el capitán que armaba estrategias en la mesa y hacia anotaciones en su ordenador portátil.

Mientras Mamori guardaba su escoba en el armario de limpieza junto al lanzallamas nuevo de Yoichi él la miro unos momentos, le resultaba bastante atractiva en esos momentos… con el cabello castaño recogido en una desenfadada coleta, con ese delantal rosa que tantas fantasías le había provocado.

Las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sonrío ampliamente pensando ¿Qué debería hacer _o tocar _para que sus mejillas se tornara aun mas rojas? Ella lo miro y el sonrojo aumento al ver como la sonrisa de el dejaba de ser diabólica y burlona tornándose perturbadora.

_Si, perturbadoramente sexy. _

Lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella sin dejar de sonreír y la respiración se le engancho en los pulmones dejándola momentáneamente paralizada y muy, pero muy sonrojada cuando un sinnúmero de imágenes de sus vacaciones llegaban a su mente.

-Yoichi… ¿Qué haces?

Se maldijo por dejar que su voz sonara tan entrecortada y temblorosa pero teniéndolo así de cerca, a un escaso palmo de distancia con el aroma de su colonia y la menta de su goma de mascar aturdiéndola era incapaz de pensar, de respirar o si quiera permanecer de pie sin que sus rodillas temblaran.

-Me encanta ese jodido delantal…

Mamori se sonrojo al sentir como las manos de él la tomaban por la cintura y su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al suyo aun mas, tanto que el calido y mentolado aliento de él rozaba sus labios dejándola ansiosa y temblando de anhelo, un ruidito de nerviosismo y excitación se escapo de su garganta aun cuando trato de contenerlo al sentir una de las manos de él dejar su cintura y bajar hasta acariciar su pierna con descaro.

-Ni lo intentes maldita novia, _te juro que voy a hacerte gritar… _

Esas palabras, su aroma y el tacto de sus manos la dejaron muda e indefensa ante él. Por eso cuando sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos tardo un segundo en responder al beso con entusiasmo.

Estaban en la casa club con la puerta sin seguro y cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro pero eso dejo de preocuparle en cuanto las manos de él se dedicaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Mamori al sentir sus piernas débiles y temblorosas se aferraba a su cuello temerosa de caer al suelo, se sentía bien, muy bien poder besarlo de esa manera y saber que nadie mas podría tocarlo así, que era tan suyo como ella le pertenecía a él, la sola idea la llenaba de una sensación calida y enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su novio dejo que las emociones la dominaran.

Su mente nublada era incapaz de nada mas que dejarse llevar por los besos de Yoichi, avergonzada se percato del profundo gemido que escapo de su garganta cuando la lengua de él rozo la suya con cinismo, de pronto se vio alzada del suelo y sostenida solo por las manos de Yoichi en su trasero antes de que la dejara sentada sobre la mesa.

Se sonrojo violentamente cuando el dejo de besar sus labios y bajo hasta su cuello dejando besos húmedos y suaves succiones en su piel, cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro entrecortadamente cuando las manos de él comenzaron a dejar lentas caricias, una a sus muslos aprovechando la piel que sus pantalones cortos dejaban expuesta y la otra dentro de su blusa rozando el borde de su sujetador.

_¡Joder! _

Ver a su maldita novia sentada en la mesa de estrategias, con el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y las piernas en torno a su cintura gimiendo mientras sus mejillas se volvían increíblemente rojas de pura excitación.

_Era una jodida fantasía… _

La jodida imagen era erotismo puro, verla rendida ante sus pasiones y deseos carnales era la cosa mas jodidamente excitante que jamás hubiera visto. Un ángel dominado por la lujuria y rendida ante un demonio como él era jodidamente excitante.

No era la casa club de Deimon pero en esos momentos tenia a su maldita novia jadeante sobre la mesa de estrategias con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto esperando por más.

La beso de nuevo, sin delicadeza, sin contenerse ni un poco pues estaba conciente de que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento pero era incapaz de esperar a llegar a casa, necesitaba tenerla en esos momentos y ella no parecía quejarse.

Con los ojos cerrados se aferraba con fuerza a la mesa mientras él la besaba y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, en algún momento sus manos se habían colado bajo su blusa y la tocaba con rudeza, sin hacerle daño en ningún momento pero aun así siendo ligeramente mas rudo de lo usual.

Un gemido ahogado se le escapo al sentir como una de las manos de él abandonaba sus pechos para despojarla hábilmente de sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior, segundos después se encontraba sobre la mesa jadeando mientras los dedos largos de Yoichi entraban en ella, con un ritmo rápido y excitante.

Pero ella sabia que eso no seria suficiente, necesitaba mas, necesitaba mas contacto, sentirlo cerca muy cerca y tenerlo dentro de ella de nuevo, se sonrojo un segundo al pensar que si continuaban así ella terminaría siendo una ninfo, agradecía que la estuviera besando con tanto entusiasmo por que al menos no veía su rostro de un rojo incandescente.

Se separo de sus labios y arqueo la espalda incapaz de dejar de gemir y jadear cuando los dedos de Yoichi fueron remplazados por esa parte de Yoichi que deseaba tanto en esos momentos, envestidas suaves al principio que poco a poco conforme los segundos pasaban se intensificaban la dejaron perdida en una placentera nebulosa.

Jadeos, suspiros y gemidos de éxtasis escapaban de los labios rojizos de Mamori acompañados de algunos gruñidos sofocados de él conforme el ritmo se intensificaba y las envestidas se profundizaban evidenciando la necesidad de ambos por obtener más, mas contacto, mas placer.

Estaba a punto de estallar, era agónico permanecer en silencio mientras el la tocaba, mientras el besaba su cuello y mordía sus clavículas con deleite, no bastaba aferrar sus dedos a la amplia espalda de Yoichi para calmarse, no bastaba morder su labio inferior acallando sus gritos, necesitaba gritar. De alguna manera sentía que si no lo hacia no llegaría a estar plenamente satisfecha.

-Adelante _ángel pervertido… grita_

No, no debía gritar, no cuando eso pondría delatar lo que pasaba en esa habitación a cualquiera que pasara fuera la casa club, mordió el hombro de él con fuerza cuando una estocada especialmente profunda la sacudió, había un caos tremendo en su mente, el miedo a que alguien entrara y los viera teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de estrategias, la felicidad de estar con Yoichi y el placer que el le proporcionaba eran tan intensos que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-¿Cuánto mas piensas resistir _ángel pervertido_? _Grita_…

Unos segundos después, cuando el placer fue tan intenso que rayaba en el dolor arqueo la espalda y grito. En un grito fuerte dejo que todas sus emociones se manifestaran y obedeció ganándose una perturbadoramente sexy sonrisa de parte de su demoniaco novio, sin contenerse dejo que su nombre se escapara de sus labios y gritó.

-_¡Yoichi! _

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Antes que nada lo siento por la demora, como mencione en mi otro long-fic, no me encuentro en mi mejor momento ni físico ni emocional y día a día me entran ganas de mandar a la mierda todo este asunto, afortunada o desafortunadamente para ustedes amo escribir aun que me proporcione grandes dosis de estrés. _

_Ahora en otro orden de ideas, no pensaba incluir esa última parte pero va dedicada a Pao quien solicito el cumplimiento de una fantasía de Hiruma y espero que no quedara tan mal no es exactamente la fantasía pero es lo mas cercano que pude lograr sin que irrumpieran en su vieja escuela, la anterior escena de sexo en el capitulo "Nirvana" intentaba ser profunda y llena de sentimientos esta es mas bien como dirían vulgarmente "Echar un polvo". _

_Por ultimo la próxima actualización de esta historia será a mediados de enero, hoy apenas pude tomarme un respiro y subir este capitulo, como cada año para navidad y año nuevo toda mi familia se reúne en mi casa y eso implica mucho esfuerzo, desde pintar las paredes, limpiar a fondo y cocinar un sin fin de platillos del gusto de todos. _

_Sin mas que decir por ahora me despido deseándoles una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!_

_Atte.- _

_**Patzy**_


	15. Cura

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 15: Cura

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

El silencio reinaba por completo en los vestuarios, gracias a que los jugadores se habían marchado completamente emocionados a celebrar la victoria a algún bar y como consecuencia estaban solo ellos dos sentados frente a frente.

Mamori lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto muy clara en su bonito rostro mientras que Hiruma mantenía un rostro serio y miraba la pared tras de ella evitando sus ojos por completo.

-No tenias por que dejar que te golpearan así…

El tono molesto y brusco con el que le hablaba la chica lo sorprendió un poco, se tenso un poco más al sentir sus dedos cálidos rozando su piel suave y cariñosamente con una delicadeza que contradecía en demasía ese tono de voz.

-Fue un accidente…

Frunció mas el seño al ver como los ojos verdes de él evitaban los suyos manteniéndose fijos en la desnuda pared blanca tras ella. Mantenía su voz tranquila e inocente pero hacia mucho, demasiado tiempo que ya no la engañaba.

-¿Accidente?

Ella lo conocía y por ende no lograría engañarla como lo aria con otras personas al usar esa mascara de perfecta calma y rebosante inocencia, no señor, ese demonio no podía mentirle a ella y no por no intentarlo sino por el simple hecho de que ella sabía cuando no decía la verdad.

-Si un jodidamente inevitable accidente...

La miro a los ojos y hablo con su mejor tono de honestidad total pero ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y furia a partes iguales mientras se alejaba un poco de él mordiendo su labio ligeramente como cada vez que se molestaba e intentaba no perder la calma.

-¡No me vengas con mentiras Yoichi!

Él sabia que jamás la engañaría pero no por eso dejaba de intentarlo, era una mera cuestión de orgullo, aun que tratándose de esa chica hacia mucho que su orgullo se había rendido. Aun así guardo silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Contigo en el campo de juego los accidentes no pasan a menos que ese sea el plan.

Ella suspiro resignada y se acerco de nuevo después de hablar, rozando suavemente su piel amoratada con ternura infinita. Jamás podría molestarse mucho tiempo con él después de todo lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que nunca hacía nada con la maldad que todos suponían.

-Me sobrestimas maldita novia.

Intento sonreírle ampliamente pero una punzada de dolor lo ataco y el resultado fue más bien una mueca extraña parecida a una media sonrisa, eso si cargada de cinismo y ella sonrió mientras con sus dedos aun rozaba suavemente la piel de él.

-Te conozco Yoichi...

Frunció el ceño al verlo así, herido y sangrando. Le recordaba a otras ocasiones y por un segundo odiaba que al ser el mariscal de campo de vez en cuando los rivales lo embistieran con tanta fuerza y aun mas odiaba saber que esta vez todo era obra de sus planes retorcidos.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto? Fue solo un accidente sin importancia…

Intento restarle importancia al asunto para que ella no se preocupara, al final de cuentas estaba relativamente ileso y su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Mientras él había sido atacado Yamato había completado la última jugada ganando el partido más reñido que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Se separo de él al escucharlo hablar y de pronto noto que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia contra el estupido animal que lo había dejado en ese estado y aun más contra su idiota e inconciente novio por tomarse su propia salud tan a la ligera.

-¿Sin importancia? ¡Yoichi tienes un ojo negro! ¡La nariz fracturada y un labio partido!

Grito dejando que su miedo, ese horrible sentimiento que le había atenazado el corazón cuando lo vio caer al suelo y que había ocultado bajo una expresión molesta hasta ese momento, se mostrara claro como el cristal en su voz.

-Detalles, detalles…

La vio caminar por la habitación reuniendo cosas y buscando el botiquín aun un poco furiosa y sonrío internamente, con los ojos azules brillantes y esa mueca histérica su maldita novia lucia casi graciosa, aun que su ropa de ese día era realmente sexy.

-¡Yoichi eres un idiota! ¡Tienes idea del susto que me diste cuando vi que Ootawara te cayó encima!

La escuchaba gritar pero sus ojos verdes estaban mas ocupados recorriendo sus piernas largas enfundadas en un ceñido pantalón negro, su cintura y pechos enmarcados por su playera roja, no era nada extravagante pero en el cuerpo de su maldita novia cualquier cosa resultaba tentadora.

-Ganamos y eso es lo importante…

Sintió la boca seca de pronto al ver como se agachaba ligeramente para tomar una toalla limpia de su bolso y el magnifico espectáculo frente a sus ojos lo obligo a maldecir su labio roto o hace algunos minutos que la estaría besando y no solo mirando su magnifico trasero cono un jodido idiota.

-¡No me importa ganar si terminas con la cara destrozada!

Se acerco de nuevo a él y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro con cuidado, primero el fino hilillo que bajaba por su barbilla para después limpiar un poco la tierra de sus heridas.

-¿Te importo mas yo que ganar maldita novia?

No pudo evitarlo, preguntó porque escucharlo lo sorprendía realmente, ella era competitiva, tanto como él y era jodidamente obvio que disfrutaba ganar como nada en el mundo.

-Yoichi…

Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en sus astutos ojos verdes tan clara en ese momento, claro que él era más importante que ganar, de alguna manera Yoichi era el hombre más importante en su vida.

Claro que amaba a su padre pero era distinto, Yoichi era su mejor amigo y su amante en la misma persona, Yoichi era su novio y por más tonto, ridículo, cursi o inesperado que resultara lo amaba. Tal vez no era la clase de hombre con el que soñó de niña pero sin duda era mejor.

Mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imagino. En Yoichi tenía un hombre responsable, tenaz, decidido, astuto y brillante que la amaba y respetaba muy a su manera. En Yoichi encontró algo mejor que el ridículo y de improbable existencia "príncipe azul".

_Ella tenía a su rey demonio y sin duda era feliz._

-¡Eres un idiota! Claro que me importas más que ganar…

Rio un poco al verla completamente sonrojada después de ser ella quien lo besara, un beso suave para no lastimarlo pero que dejaba el mensaje muy claro.

_Lo amaba más que a ganar. _

-Bueno saberlo maldita novia…

La beso de nuevo y sonrió, fue inevitable al verla tan jodidamente adorable, era repugnante tener esas malditas palabras en su cabeza… _adorable, linda, bonita, encantadora… _joder esa maldita mujer le estaba volviendo papilla el cerebro.

-¿Te duele?

Odiaba ese sabor metálico de la sangre que sentía en los labios en ese momento por que le recordaba las heridas que esa bestia inconsciente de Ootawara le había hecho apenas hacia unos minutos a su novio.

-No es nada.

Sacudió su mano en un gesto despreocupado para restarle importancia y miro el celular negro en la banca junto a él vibrando insistentemente. Sabía sin ver el identificador quien estaba llamando y no respondería, no estaba de ánimo ni ganas para soportar jodidas tonterías.

-¿Lo viste verdad?

Era la veinteava llamada en apenas unos minutos, Mamori suspiro al imaginar lo preocupado que estaría ese hombre en esos momentos.

-¿A quién?

Tomo la botellita de alcohol y empapo un algodón antes de comenzar a desinfectar con cuidado la herida abierta y mientras miraba como los ojos verdes de él se desviaban ligeramente al teléfono móvil deseo poder curar también las heridas no físicas de su novio.

-Tu padre… estaba en las gradas.

Joder que si escocía cada vez que el jodido algodón tocaba su piel abierta, pero por su maldito orgullo no se quejaría. Él era el demonio de Kyodai y tenía una maldita imagen que cuidar aun cuando solo estuviera frente a su novia.

-Ah… si lo vi. Ese viejo inútil y cobarde bueno para nada… ¡Auch!

Lo sintió tensarse aun que no estaba segura de su era por el alcohol, porque le dolió que reacomodara el hueso de nariz o por el tema pero no le gustaba escucharlo hablar así de su padre, después de todo sin importar lo que pasara ese hombre nunca dejaría de ser su padre.

-Lo siento… y deja de hablar así de él, no importa que pasara antes es tu padre.

_Padre… _

Joder ese maldito viejo cobarde no merecía la amabilidad con la que su novia lo trataba. Ese maldito viejo cobarde no era su padre, había perdido ese derecho hacía muchos años, lo había perdido cuando había decidido que era mejor ver el maldito fondo de una botella antes que pasar tiempo con su hijo.

-No quiero hablar de ese viejo inútil maldita novia.

_¡Maldito viejo!_

Maldito viejo insistente y maldito también el buen corazón y el alma repugnantemente noble de su maldita novia por sentir compasión de ese hombre que le jodio la existencia de tantas maneras diferentes.

-Lo se… pero siento pena por él Yoichi, cuando te vio en el suelo su cara…

El miedo y la incertidumbre que ella sintió los habían visto reflejados en el rostro de ese hombre como si se viera en un espejo y al ver el rostro enrojecido de Yoichi solo recordaba los ojos negros de su padre mirándolo aterrado de que algo malo le pasara a su hijo.

-Basta Mamori deja el tema… al menos por hoy.

Lo vio suspirar completamente agotado y se dio cuenta que al menos ese día no tenia caso hablar más del tema, no cuando él estaba tan dolorido físicamente y ahora venia ella y abría mas las heridas emocionales de Yoichi.

-Quítate la camisa…

Era mejor cambiar de tema en ese momento y terminar de curarlo antes que nada, tiro al cesto de basura los algodones manchados de sangre y tomo algunas vendas, estaba segura de que tendría algunas heridas en el torso, tal vez algunas costillas lastimadas…

-Maldita novia besar con un labio roto es doloroso…

Sonrió agradecido del cambio de tema. Después de todo las heridas no físicas escuecen más aun cuando no las bañes con alcohol y quien mejor lo sabía era Hiruma Yoichi.

-¡Yoichi!

Se sonrojo ligeramente al verlo deslizar la playera lentamente pero sin terminar de quitársela y por un segundo miles de imágenes pervertidas golpearon su mente pero ver el cesto de basura con los pequeños algodones teñidos de rojo le recordó que no era el momento.

-No es por eso… tus costillas, quiero ver como están.

Comentó sonrojada sin dejar de mirar el cesto de basura y Hiruma sonrió un poco al ver que al menos de momento ese tema incomodo estaba olvidado, miro el teléfono móvil que permaneció silencioso y agradeció que al menos ese viejo dejara de llamar.

-Creo que al menos dos están astilladas…

Rió ligeramente antes de sentir una punzada dolorosa y detenerse pero sin dejar de sonreír al verla apenada y sonrojada.

-Lo dices tan campante…

Suspiro resignada, al menos no era supersticiosa porque si lo fuera estará más preocupada por la cantidad de suspiros que daba al día desde que ese demonio rubio entro en su vida, bueno entrar no era la palabra más acertada tal vez irrumpir se ajustara mas o incluso invadir le parecía más correcta.

-¿Que esperabas maldita novia? ¿Que llorara?

-Nunca… pero al menos dime donde te duele para…

Una nueva tanda de risas se escapo de la boca del rubio interrumpiendo sus palabras antes de que ella se acercara hasta besar su mejilla resignada a que su _querido novio _era un manipulador que jamás dejaría de intentar mantener su imagen de despiadado, malvado y cruel demonio sin corazón.

-¿Me darás besos para que sane mas rápido? Por que si es así tal vez podrías comenzar por un par de lugares…

-¡Yoichi!

-Es broma maldita novia…

Gritó y después se rió con ganas al verlo mirarla con una ceja alzada y esa insinúate mirada en sus ojos verdes mientras que la piel entorno a uno de ellos se tornaba morada y su labio comenzaba a hincharse.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ootawara es una bestia!

Gritó de nuevo cuando lo vio apartar la playera totalmente y su tórax quedo expuesto. La piel en varios lugares estaba furiosamente enrojecida mientras que en otros ya se tornaba ligeramente purpura.

-No es tan malo… podría ser peor.

Si, en eso tenía razón podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Podría terminar con un brazo roto o una lesión tan grave que lo alejara definitivamente del campo de juego pero eso ella lo sabía y él agradecía no tener que decirle lo aliviado que se sentía de tener solo heridas superficiales, eso era lo bueno de su maldita novia, que lo entendía aun sin explicarle nada.

-Al menos fue Ootawara y no Gaou.

Aun recordaba ese momento y una punzada dolorosa se instalaba en su pecho, había sido horrible. De pronto Gaou había embestido sobre Yoichi derribándolo, había sentido tanto miedo al verlo caer violentamente, pero no se comparaba al pánico que la invadió al verlo tendido en el césped inmóvil y pálido.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es el grito de Kurita, hasta ese momento había querido pensar que era una treta mas del demonio, que se levantaría de un segundo a otro riendo como desquiciado y seguiría jugando pero escuchar a Kurita gritar y llorar la obligo a darse cuenta que era verdad.

El todo poderoso y temible mariscal de campo de Deimon estaba herido, no, herido no, una herida se cura con una bandita y de vuelta al juego. Yoichi había sido lesionado y no podría jugar, en ese momento mentalmente se despidió de su sueño de ganar el tazón de navidad, porque sin Yoichi no podrían ganar.

Se había quedado congelada, paralizada por el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación de verlo herido, Suzuna lloraba pero sus ojos azules estaban secos mirando fijamente al rubio siendo trasladado del suelo a una camilla, todos estaban tremendamente conmocionados por lo ocurrido ella aun sin ver escuchaba el llanto, los gritos y sentía la tensión y el miedo en el aire.

Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Yoichi, verlo tendido en la camilla era horrible, verlo así de débil era descorazonador y triste.

Tal vez fue por eso que solo ella vio las señas que Yoichi hizo, en ese momento se sorprendió que él quisiera moverse y acercarse a Kurita, pero después, cuando pudo pensarlo se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado por su amigo y esa patada había sido su manera de decirle que estaba bien y no lo culpaba por nada.

Ella había ingresado en el equipo por Sena pero ese día a pesar de que sabía que Sena jugaría contra Gaou y seria su nuevo blanco su corazón no la dejo apartarse de Yoichi, tal vez desde entonces, al menos una parte de ella, tenía claras sus prioridades.

Porqué a pesar de que su mejor amigo de la infancia estaba jugando contra Gaou confió ciegamente en esa sonrisa de triunfo que Yoichi esbozo aun tendido en la camilla cuando le pregunto si todo saldría bien.

-No me recuerdes al jodido dinosaurio aun tengo pesadillas con esa jodida cámara de oxigeno.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa jodida maquina, había comido y dormido allí dentro para poder estar listo a tiempo para el partido, en ese tiempo esos jodidos mocosos eran unos inútiles sin él y ahora el equipo de Enma eran sus únicos rivales a temer.

-Aun no puedo creer que te recuperaras a tiempo para el partido…

Rio un poco al recordar la cara de sorpresa de todos los jugadores el día del partido, nadie esperaba que Yoichi pudiera jugar tan bien después de semejante lesión. Pero de alguna manera verlo de nuevo pisando el campo de juego le demostró la clase de hombre que era Yoichi. Decidido y tenaz, la clase de hombre que no se rinde nunca y que jamás huye de un desafío.

-Soy un demonio, alguna ventaja debe tener serlo.

Amaba la ventaja que su imagen le daba contra todos sus rivales, el miedo en sus ojos, el terror de siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Amaba el poder que le daba solo su reputación y a pesar de que su maldita novia era la manager su imagen de desalmado seguía siendo la misma, claro que nadie sabía de boca de ninguno de ellos su relación pero todo mundo lo suponía y aceptaba como inevitable.

Ventajas de que nadie quisiera oponerse a él a menos que fuera en futbol donde les constaba que a pesar de retorcerlas a su antojo respetaba las reglas lo suficiente como para estar a salvo.

-No lo eres, eres humano y una buena persona.

Él era más humano que muchas personas, ella sabía con total certeza que la amaba y que también se preocupaba por sus amigos, sabía también que no odiaba a su padre pero si estaba dolido y herido por lo que fuera que ese hombre le hizo.

-Soy una mala persona, terrible persona…

Sonrío mientras le aplicaba un ungüento anestésico, gracias al cielo no había nada que no se curara con un poco de descanso y cuidados.

-Eres mejor persona de lo que crees.

Tomo una venda ancha y comenzó a vendar su torso con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, sabía que él no se quejaría, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

-Yo jamás me habría enamorado de un demonio sin corazón.

Se detuvo un segundo al terminar de hablar y lo beso suavemente, quería dejarle claro con acciones que ella se había enamorado de él porque veía claramente lo buen hombre que era.

Incluso sus padres la habían dejado a su cuidado y eso era una prueba palpable que no era tan malo como aparentaba o que entre sus habilidades demoniacas estaban incluidos el lavado de cerebros y distorsión de la realidad, aun que claro que ella prefería pensar en lo primero y confiar en el buen juicio de sus padres.

-Lo hiciste ángel pervertido…

-No… ya está listo. Aun que insisto en que deberías ir al hospital.

Termino de vendarlo y le ayudo a ponerse una camisa limpia sin lastimarse y dejo que él mismo terminara de vestirse mientras ella terminaba de empacar la ropa sucia y las cosas del botiquín.

-Conduces de vuelta a casa maldita novia…

Se giro justo a tiempo para atrapar el llavero que le lanzo Yoichi y lo miro confundida.

-¿De verdad estas mal de la cabeza? ¡Yo no sé conducir tu motocicleta!

Definitivamente el golpe le había afectado más de lo que ella imagino, maldijo su suerte ahora que lo tenia de novio un idiota salvaje lo golpeaba y lo volvió más loco de lo usual, eso es mala suerte.

-En el estacionamiento esta el auto del jodido rastas…

Estupefacta lo vio salir del vestuario maletas en mano antes de seguirlo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Te dejo su auto? ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?

Agon no hacia favores, menos aun con su auto, lo amaba más que a su hermano, aun que esa no era una buena comparación tratándose de Agon, aun que tal vez era mejor decir que amaba mas ese auto que a su cabello, si eso encajaba mejor con Agon.

Apenas hacia una semana que ese chico salvaje y pervertido había mandado a un hombre al hospital por dañar la pintura solo un poco, al menos ese pobre hombre se estaba recuperando y después de una cirugía habían logrado salvar sus dedos.

-¿Quieres saberlo realmente?

_¿Quería saberlo?_

_No…_

Definitivamente existen cosas que es mejor no saber. Aun más si era algún asunto entre Yoichi y Agon, solo ellos dos comprenden su extraña y retorcida amistad.

Sonriendo un poco se acerco a su novio y negó con la cabeza, no era necesario saberlo y era más importante llegar a casa y obligar a Yoichi a descansar...

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Bueno eh aquí la continuación, no es mucho pero hace unos días mientras preparaba chocolate caliente para acompañar la rosca de reyes vi la imagen en mi cabeza, los dos después de un partido y Yoichi herido, después al sentarme a escribir la conversación fluyo y decidí sentar las bases para los capítulos de drama familiar por venir. _

_Después de todo la vida no es perfecta y si Yoichi quiere tener una familia creo que lo más sano es perdonar a su padre y avanzar. Muchas están pidiendo más escenas eróticas pero aun que habrá mas no puedo poner una en cada capítulo._

_Sean pacientes queridas lectoras y queridos lectores pues como saben están ocurriendo cosas en mi vida que me tienen muy mermada emocionalmente… pero aun así como siempre digo soy una escritora, tal vez no excelente o no me paguen por ello pero es parte de mi identidad escribir y no dejare de hacerlo, simplemente no se cuanto tarde en poder completar el próximo capítulo. _

_Con cariño y agradecimiento por su apoyo y palabras de aliento _

_Patzy_


	16. Pesadilla

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 16: Pesadilla

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Estaba tremendamente preocupado por su hijo.

Lo había visto caer al suelo y rebotar violentamente en el césped y sintió su corazón detenerse, dejo de respirar esperando que todo fuera una simple treta y que de un segundo a otro su hijo se levantaría completamente bien pero entonces se percato de la mirada asustada de la novia de Yoichi y supo que no era un ardid de su hijo, que reamente había caído, que estaba lastimado de verdad.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar molesto pero lo estaba, estaba enojado y lleno de rabia contra su hijo por exponerse a esa clase de juego tan violento y peligroso donde en cualquier segundo podría resultar gravemente herido. Aun así estaba aun mas lleno de furia contra sí mismo por no ser capaz de hablar con su hijo y obligarlo a dejar el juego, no podía porque no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, no después de tantos años de ser un padre terrible.

_Había perdido su derecho a entrometerse en la vida de su hijo hacía mucho tiempo._

Aun recordaba cuando su hijo era pequeño, recordaba claramente el día que nació. Tan pequeñito y rosado, con unos cuantos cabellos negros y alborotados en su cabecita y sus ojitos verdes e inocentes. Su hijo había sido el bebe más hermoso del mundo, el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado y se avergonzaba profundamente de haberlo olvidado.

En algún lugar leyó alguna vez que las madres aman a sus hijos desde que saben que un nuevo ser humano está creciendo en ellas pero que los hombres, los padres, aman a sus hijos la primera vez que los tienen en sus brazos y eso resulto ser cierto en su caso, hasta el momento en que su pequeño y frágil hijo fue cuidadosamente acunado entre sus brazos no sintió que realmente era papá.

Esa noche cuando Yoichi sujeto su dedo con sus diminutas manitas él se juro proteger a ese niño a toda costa, desgraciadamente había fallado.

Rompió esa promesa la primera noche que al llegar a casa prefirió tomarse una copa de ron antes que jugar con su hijo, la rompió cuando dejo de prestar atención a los gritos asustados de su hijo en las noches de tormenta, la rompió cuando lo dejo marcharse de su casa sin tratar de detenerlo.

_Era un mal padre, era un mal hombre y sobre todo era un cobarde._

Muchas veces se pregunto cómo es que su vida termino por irse al drenaje de esa manera, tal vez todo comenzó cuando dejo de confiar en sí mismo, el siempre había sido un jugador de Shogi que prefería atacar pero cuando por fin llego a las grandes ligas, por llamarlo de algún modo, se dio cuenta de que los otros jugadores no eran como los que acostumbraba enfrentar y poco a poco casi sin notarlo cambio su estilo a uno defensivo.

Por esa época comenzó a perder cada vez más seguido, tras cada derrota su confianza en sus propias habilidades fue mas y mas minada hasta que termino por convertirse en un hombre amargado que pasaba sus días bebiendo y quejándose de su situación pero sin hacer nada al respecto.

Al final había dejado de jugar, en esa época pensaba que era un inútil y no tenía sentido intentarlo si de todas formas perdería humillantemente, y comenzó a beber cada vez más. Al principio era solo una copa para relajarse, después era un par en las mañanas para afrontar el día y pronto se dio cuenta que pasaba su día en el sofá bebiendo directamente de la botella mientras su esposa trabajaba para sacar adelante a su hijo.

_No podía negar que había sido un bastardo, había dejado de lado a su familia de la peor manera posible._

Aun recordaba claramente su vida antes de comenzar a beber. Había sido feliz, tenía una esposa maravillosa que lo amaba y a quien el amaba con la misma intensidad, siempre sospecho que no merecía el amor de esa mujer, ella era tan bella, tan perfecta y su hijo había heredado mucho de ella, su inteligencia abrumadora, su fuerte y decidido carácter, pero el rasgo más obvio que los distinguía como madre e hijo habían sido sus ojos. Yoichi tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, de ese mismo tono verde esmeralda que era tan raro como hermoso, tal vez eran ligeramente más afilados que los de Aiko pero aun así cada vez que los veía recordaba a su esposa.

Recordaba su risa musical y su sonrisa radiante y alegre, recordaba claramente el timbre de su voz, la manera en la que mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba molesta. Recordaba el día de su boda y también recordaba el día que la vio por última vez.

_El día en que fue sepultada._

Aiko había muerto unos años atrás por su culpa, jamás se perdonaría ser el causante de perder así al amor de su vida y de que su hijo perdiera a su madre. Cuando él se perdió en el alcohol su esposa comenzó a trabajar a pesar de estar delicada de salud, ella desgraciadamente padecía una enfermedad cardiaca, el trabajo duro, los golpes que el mismo llego a darle en algún momento y el sobre esfuerzo que hacia día a día terminaron desgastando su cuerpo mas y mas hasta el punto en que la enfermedad termino con su vida.

No recordaba con claridad que había pasado, estaba demasiado hundido en la miseria y el alcohol como para recordar con claridad, solo recordaba haber escuchado un fuerte grito, ahora rememorando lo ocurrido estaba seguro de que ese grito había sido de Yoichi, después el estridente sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y a alguien hablándole.

Una voz desconocida tratando de despertarlo pero en ese momento estaba hundido en un plácido sopor alcohólico por lo que fue incapaz de reaccionar, recordaba vagamente también escuchar a su hijo decir algo como_ "ese maldito viejo inútil esta borracho no reaccionara…" _aun que no estaba completamente seguro.

Esa tarde había bebido aun mucho más de lo acostumbrado, tanto que término en el hospital inconsciente debido a una congestión alcohólica, despertó casi tres días después. Una vez consiente un hombre vestido de traje se acerco a él para explicarle que su esposa había muerto, Yoichi de alguna manera se había hecho cargo de todo y cubierto los gastos del funeral, también le explico que su hijo había solicitado la emancipación y el juez lo había aprobado al declararlo un padre moralmente incompetente.

Cuando volvió a casa descubrió que las pertenencias de su esposa no estaban y tampoco las de su hijo, la habitación de Yoichi estaba completamente vacía y solo había una nota en el suelo en el centro de la habitación con los datos del cementerio donde yacía Aiko. Ver su hogar vacio y destruido lo había devastado, paso meses llorando amargamente lleno de dolor y culpa bebiendo sin parar en un vano intento de olvidar.

Ese había sido su peor error, no buscar a su hijo en ese momento tan difícil dejándolo solo, cuando reacciono por fin fue gracias a una vieja fotografía, desesperado por mas alcohol había buscado en cada rincón de su casa y encontró una vieja y amarillenta fotografía familiar, la que una enfermera tomo el día que Yoichi nació.

La imagen mostraba a Aiko recostada en la cama, con el cabello negro y largo completamente revuelto y algo empapado de sudor, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de felicidad y cansancio, junto a ella estaba una versión mas joven y feliz de el mismo, sentado en el lateral derecho de la cama sonriendo ampliamente cargando en sus brazos un diminuto bulto de mantas azules, su pequeño Yoichi con sus ojitos verdes mirándolo y sus manitas sujetando su dedo.

Al ver en ese papel gastado y viejo ese momento, ese recuerdo que tanto tiempo llevaba enterrado en su mente bajo capaz y capaz de nebulosa alcohólica, _lloro_.

_Lloro hasta que se agotaron sus lágrimas y el remordimiento le atenazo el alma._

En ese momento al ver lo que perdió se dio cuenta del terrible ser humano que había sido hasta ese día y de cómo por su cobardía había destruido su hogar, su familia perfecta. Había despedazado su vida hasta el punto en que ya no habría manera de arreglarla.

Porque la vida es como un delicado jarrón de cerámica, si lo dejas caer se rompe en miles de partes que si bien pueden unirse de nuevo jamás volverá a ser igual, porque si miras de cerca te darás cuenta de las finas uniones que sostienen los pedazos y los huecos que dejan las piezas perdidas.

_El había tenido todo. _

_Una esposa bella y amorosa._

_Un hijo maravilloso. _

_Una vida perfecta._

_El había tenido todo y lo había arruinado dejando que el alcohol rompiera su frágil voluntad convirtiéndolo en su marioneta. _

_Él había tenido todo y lo perdió gracias a sus malas decisiones… _

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Los días de agosto en Japón suelen ser lluviosos, la mayoría son nublados y llenos de tormentas eléctricas por lo que el pequeño Hiruma Yoichi siempre había odiado ese mes, después de todo era solo un pequeño niño de cuatro años con miedo a los rayos y los truenos.

En las noches especialmente tormentosas, cuando los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban haciendo tenebrosos ecos en la habitación le gustaba llamar a gritos a su padre, apenas unos segundos después Yoichi se calmaba al verlo entrar por la puerta con una taza de leche tibia con miel en una mano y un libro de cuentos en la otra.

En ese entonces veía a su padre como un héroe, sentía que estando con él nada podría pasarle porque su querido padre lo protegería incluso de los rayos. De alguna manera por esa época el pequeño era un nene de papá.

Lloraba cada vez que su padre salía en un viaje de negocios al extranjero y pasaba los días ansioso esperando su regreso, solía sentarse en un sofá cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar para ver el camino y ser el primero en salir a recibir a su padre cuando llegara. Pasaba horas sentado allí bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo las ricas galletas que le preparaba su madre.

Cuando lo veía llegar corría a abrir la puerta feliz de verlo llegar sonriente sosteniendo en sus manos su nueva medalla, premio o estatuilla ganada en las competencias y celebraban sus victorias cenando todos juntos en algún bonito restaurante familiar.

_Pero nada es para siempre y las familias felices no lo son eternamente… _

Pero unos años después las cosas eran terriblemente diferentes, su padre tardaba muchísimo más en volver y cuando lo hacía estaba de mal humor, entraba en casa y caminaba directamente al bar a tomar un trago, luego con una sonrisa cansada le decía a su hijo que estaba agotado y se marchaba a dormir.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasó mientras que las cosas en casa lejos de mejorar fueron empeorando más y más y el pequeño Yoichi veía a su madre antes tan hermosa, con sus alegres ojos verdes y su risa musical dejar de sonreír tan a menudo y dedicarse a trabajar hasta el punto de enfermar, a su padre perder su buen humor y transformarse en un hombre arisco y rudo que pasaba gran parte del día con una botella en la mano bebiendo sin parar.

_Su familia rota._

_Su infancia arruinada. _

_Su héroe caído del pedestal y transformado en el villano. _

_Su vida perfecta a la basura. _

El héroe, el hombre amable, cariñoso e invencible que el amaba había muerto ahogado por el alcohol y la autocompasión, su padre había perdido las agallas y la confianza en sí mismo cuando comenzó a perder en los torneos y poco a poco se fue destruyendo ante sus ojos.

A los ocho años Yoichi dejo de esperar que su padre volviera, dejo de soñar que su padre comprendería que su familia lo necesitaba y volvería a ser el hombre que cuidaba de su asustado hijo en las noches de tormenta y se resigno a que jamás volvería.

Comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en su casa cuando su madre comenzó a trabajar para cubrir los gastos, vagaba por las calles para no estar en casa junto a su ebrio padre. Era doloroso ver como su madre antes llena de sonrisas e instinto maternal se marchitaba, como su piel de porcelana se tornaba de un pálido color ceniciento y sus ojos perdían ese brillo cálido y risueño que la habían caracterizado.

A su corta edad Yoichi ya no era un niño inocente, su inteligencia privilegiada había ayudado a que absorbiera conocimientos con una rapidez pasmosa, aprendió a defenderse y sobrevivir en las calles, para él era mejor que ver a ese extraño tirado en su sofá embriagándose o golpeando a su madre por reclamarle el mal ejemplo que daba a su hijo.

Pero ser un jovencito brillante tiene sus ventajas y el pequeño Yoichi a sus ocho años sabia con total certeza que ya no quería ser como su padre, sabía que lo que ese hombre hacia estaba mal. Ahogarse en alcohol por que los problemas te superan en lugar de buscar una solución no estaba bien.

_Su padre se transformo en un perdedor._

_Un cobarde._

_Un alcohólico. _

Algunos años después encontró la base de los militares americanos y allí aprendió muchas cosas, gran parte de su moral y código ético estaba basando en las charlas que llego a tener con los soldados, matar para conseguir la victoria. Hacer lo que estaba en sus manos y aun mucho más por ganar, porque ganar significa salvar inocentes.

Matar, destrozar o herir tal vez no era lo correcto pero esos soldados luchaban por algo más grande, todos ellos peleaban por sus ideales y conquistar sus sueños, todos ellos eran hombres valientes dispuestos a morir por ganar y Yoichi se dio cuenta de que esa era una buena filosofía de vida.

_Ganar a toda costa sin importar el costo era lo mas importante._

_Luego, en segundo lugar en importancia, estaba el futbol americano. _

Un deporte violento pero organizado, lleno de estrategias y fuerza bruta. Tan complicado como un buen juego de ajedrez y lleno de engaños como una partida de póker mezclado con el salvaje abandono de usar toda tu fuerza y energía para derribar o bloquear al rival.

Dedico su tiempo, su energía y esfuerzo en aprender las reglas del juego, los trucos y lagunas en las reglas. Aprendió a jugar tan bien como aprendió el póker y poco a poco todos en la base comenzaron a apreciar al jovencito japonés que pateaba sus traseros en los juegos de cartas y reía como maniático cada vez que ganaba.

Su amor por las armas también nació allí, había practicado tiro con toda clase de armas, había aprendido a jugar póker y también futbol americano. Esos hombres sin saberlo lo habían educado y al llamarlo _pequeño demonio japonés _habían marcado su vida.

_Decidió transformarse en un demonio._

Se decoloro el cabello y se perforo las orejas para lograr una imagen intimidante y lo había logrado, pues a pesar de ser delgado tantas horas de entrenamiento con pesadas armas y practicando futbol habían logrado que tuviera más fuerza de la que aparentaba su desgarbado cuerpo larguirucho, su altura era otra cuestión, era ligeramente más alto que el promedio, eso le ayudaba a ser intimidante. Aun que solía ocultar su cabello bajo una peluca y quitarse los pendientes cuando estaba en casa para no preocupar a su madre, frente a ella continuaba siendo el mismo chico de siempre, atento y amable.

Pero un día cuando llego a casa después de clases, ocurrió algo que lo marco de por vida, entro en casa dejando como siempre las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y vio al viejo cobarde dormido en el sofá rodeado de botellas vacías. No se sorprendió, eso era cada día más y más común, su madre trabajaba hasta el agotamiento y ese hombre se ahogaba mas y mas en un pozo profundo de miseria y auto-compasión.

Entró a la cocina para buscar algo de comer antes de ir a la base militar, ese día jugarían un buen partido y el había apostado una buena cantidad, era una apuesta con un 97 por ciento de probabilidades de ganar, con ese dinero probablemente su madre no tendría que trabajar de esa manera, solo debía hallar la manera de hacerle llegar ese dinero, miro al rededor, un poco sorprendido de no verla de pie junto a estufa o sentada frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina enterrada en montones de cuentas por pagar, y entonces la vio.

_Su madre. _

Su madre yacía tendida en el suelo de la cocina, su piel estaba tornándose azul y se aferraba el pecho con las manos mientras que una mueca de dolor estaba clara en su rostro, sus ojos verdes miraban sin ver al techo.

_Opacos y muertos. _

_Su madre estaba muerta. _

Camino hasta ella y cayó de rodillas frente al inerte cuerpo de su madre, acaricio sus mejillas frías y grito, grito hasta que le ardió la garganta, lloro como no había llorado desde hacía muchos años. Maldijo a la vida, a su cobarde padre por ser el causante de que su madre muriera y se maldijo a sí mismo por no llegar a tiempo para estar con ella y dejarla sola.

Cuando su llanto se calmo y fue capaz de respirar llamo a la policía, unos minutos después una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo de su madre y otra a ese viejo inútil. Los policías le preguntaron por algún familiar pero no había nadie, no contaba con nadie. Con una mueca amarga se saco la peluca y recoloco sus pendientes, una vez que su cabello rubio estaba de punta se coloco su máscara y con un rostro sereno se encargo de todo. Tenía quince años entonces pero decidió que si su cobarde padre no era capaz de ver sus errores entonces no solo enterraría a su madre, ese día se dijo a si mismo que su padre estaba muerto.

Hablo con un trabajador social y pidió ser emancipado, tomo la maleta donde guardaba sus ganancias del póker del hotel donde tenía una habitación para pasar el rato lejos de su casa cuando había inspección en la base militar y cubrió los gastos del funeral. Solo unos cuantos de los soldados se enteraron de lo ocurrido y lo acompañaron en el servicio fúnebre. Yoichi estaba agradecido de su silenciosa compañía y de que no lo trataran como un pobre huérfano desamparado, lo ayudaron con los trámites que él no podía efectuar al ser menor de edad y evitaron decir esas horribles y trilladas palabras de consuelo que no reconfortan a nadie.

La tarde que su madre fue sepultada ellos lo ayudaron a empacar todas sus cosas y las de ella en cajas y sacarlas de esa casa que tantos malos recuerdos le traía, saco todo, ropa, muebles, fotografías. Si ese viejo prefería a sus amadas botellas entonces que así fuera. Que se quedara con ellas.

Desde entonces estaba viviendo en esa habitación de hotel cerca de la base, había continuado yendo allí día a día, se concentro en aprender a disparar como un medio para liberar su furia y resentimientos, perfecciono su máscara demoniaca al no tener que mostrar su _lado suave _a nadie nunca más.

_Junto a su madre había enterrado al pequeño Hiruma Yoichi y se había convertido en un temido demonio… _

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Hacia algunos minutos que Yoichi estaba inquieto, ella había despertado por completo hacia unos segundo al sentirlo moverse bruscamente, Mamori preocupada lo miro con el ceño fruncido al verlo removerse, su cabello rubio se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor y apretaba sus manos en puños, evidentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y besar sus mejillas con cariño hasta que vio como abría sus ojos verdes, la miro unos segundos con el rostro sorprendido y confundido antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y suspirar aliviado de que lo que fuera que estaba soñando no fuera real.

-Yoichi… ¿Estás bien?

Entre abrió los ojos y miro a Mamori, estaba preocupada por él, resultaba jodidamente obvio al ver sus ojos azules mirarlo llenos de miedo, desde que estaban juntos jamás lo había visto tener pesadillas, nunca había visto esa clase de debilidades humanas en él y estaba sorprendida y asustada a partes iguales.

-Si…

Hubiera querido reír y decirle algo como _"Claro que estoy bien maldita novia… era solo una jodida pesadilla horrible, el jodido grasoso bailando en pelotas" _pero sentía la garganta cerrada y estaba seguro que si intentaba decir algo más de una palabra su voz sonaría rota.

-Yoichi… por favor no me alejes, no estás solo y me gustaría ayudarte aun que sea un poco.

_¡Maldita sea! _

No había nada que Yoichi odiara más que ver a su maldita novia llorar, ver sus ojos azules acuosos por las lagrimas y su rostro de profunda pena dolía en un lugar que el juraba no poseer, verla así hacia que su corazón se llenara de culpa.

-Una pesadilla… solo una jodida pesadilla Mamori.

La vio mirarlo y secar velozmente sus lagrimas con la mano antes de recostarse junto a él y abrazarlo, por un segundo dudo si estaba tratando de consolarlo o si estaba buscando que fuera él quien la reconfortara a ella, tal vez era por ambas cosas, aun así la abrazo con fuerza.

Recordar ese día cuando vio a su madre muerta en la cocina de su vieja casa siempre era doloroso. Lo dejaba agotado de muchas maneras diferentes, haber visto a ese jodido viejo cobarde en las gradas le había recordado ese día, por eso evitaba verlo o escucharlo por que verlo significaba recordar a su madre, recordar el pasado que él deseaba tanto enterrar.

-Duérmete maldita novia, mañana… mañana hablaremos.

Sabía que no podría ocultarle nada a Mamori, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle sus razones para mantenerse lejos de ese viejo cobarde, pero esa noche no, en ese momento solo quería dormir. Era suficiente con estar así, sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de su maldita novia junto al suyo alejando el recuerdo del frio tacto de la piel de su madre ese día, con su tibio aliento en su cuello recordándole que ese día había ocurrido hacía muchos años.

Mamori suspiro sintiendo como él la abrazaba manteniéndola cerca, sabía que lo que fuera que había soñado había sido horrible, de otra manera seria imposible que su orgulloso demonio estuviera tan afectado. Se separo un poco de él y lo beso, un beso suave, ligero como una mariposa al reposar sobre los pétalos de una flor, un roce cariñoso y reconfortante para decirle sin palabras lo que él ya sabía.

_Te amo Yoichi. _

Se acurruco cerca de él y lo sintió relajarse mientras acariciaba su pecho, dibujando figuras distraídamente e intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sabía que su novio no mentía, al menos no a ella y que por la mañana hablarían pero que esa noche no debía presionarlo, le contaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo y ella estaría allí para escucharlo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a conciliar de nuevo el sueño al sentir como la respiración de Yoichi se volvía más acompasada y solo al estar segura que él estaba dormido dejo que Morfeo la venciera.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Bueno ya había advertido que se aproximaba una buena dosis de drama familiar, todo esto no es del manga ni el anime, salvo el hecho de que el padre de Yoichi era jugador de Shogi, el trasfondo que cree para la actitud de Hiruma es ficticio, es decir salido de mi mente retorcida._

_Cuando yo escribo tiendo a usar métodos de actuación, suelo idear mis personajes metiéndome en el papel y pensando en su historia, su pasado y la forma en la que viven para saber cómo reaccionaran en tal o cual situación, cuando escribo digamos que "soy" el personaje de alguna manera. Cuando estoy en "Modo Hiruma" tiendo a ser bastante voluble y con un vocabulario muy folclórico y en el "Modo Mamori" saco mi lado dulce y amable, por ejemplo. _

_Yoichi es un personaje muy misterioso y al pensar en porque es así me di cuenta que podía manejar una historia trágica para su pasado y de alguna manera funciona para mí, me hace sentir que algo así ocurrió, aun que repito que es solo producto de mi imaginación. _

_Ahora el capitulo es corto pero no veía la manera de alargarlo más pues es bastante denso, cargado de información y difícil de escribir pues es emocionalmente desgastante ponerse en los zapatos de Yoichi o de su padre, confieso que incluso tuve pesadillas y eso dio origen tanto al título como a la ultima parte. _

_Por ahora me despido y les agradezco mucho sus palabras de aliento, sobre todo a las que me desean ánimo pues no saben lo bien que se siente leer sus comentarios en estos momentos y si bien la situación es igual de mala o peor gracias a un ángel (Aun que bien podría ser un ángel caído la mayor parte del tiempo) que me puso la vida en el camino estoy viendo todo desde una perspectiva diferente, así que emocionalmente me encuentro mejor. _

_Gracias chicas y chicos por su apoyo, agradecimientos, sugerencias, peticiones y demás. _

_¡Son sin duda los mejores lectores del mundo!_

_Atte.- _

_**Patzy**_


	17. Confesiones

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 17: Confesiones

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Decir que Mamori estaba preocupada por Yoichi era más bien un eufemismo que la verdad, ella estaba completamente segura que haber visto a su padre en las gradas durante el partido había abierto viejas heridas olvidadas.

Pero no, definitivamente no estaban olvidadas, tal vez si profundamente enterradas bajo capaz de rencor e indiferencia, justo en lo más recóndito de su corazón, allí donde dolieran menos, lo sabía por lo conocía, porque podía ver en esos ojos una sombra de dolor que pocas veces había logrado ver, tal vez nunca había logrado ver tantos sentimientos en sus ojos, al menos no de esa naturaleza desgarradora.

Porque era una mirada llena de profunda melancolía que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de él, una pena que ese chico orgulloso y reservado no dejaba ver al mundo pero que ella no solo veía sino que sentía en su propio corazón.

Esa mañana despertó primero, algo muy raro pues Yoichi solía despertar un poco antes de la salida del sol, con un suspiro aliviado vio como él dormía profundamente, su rostro estaba enterrado en las almohadas, su espalda estaba desnuda, algunas marcas rojizas aun estaban presentes como recordatorio de lo que ese idiota de Ootawara le había hecho hacia poco y la sabana apenas cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, resultaba muy obvio que la noche anterior plagada de pesadillas junto a sus heridas físicas lo habían dejado demasiado agotado.

Salió de la cama con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ni un ruido y después de lograrlo se ducho y vistió, ese día al menos no tenían practicas ni clases, afortunadamente él podría descansar y dejar que sus costillas soldaran correctamente.

Limpio un poco para ocuparse en algo y olvidar por un tiempo su preocupación, una parte de ella necesitaba saber que había pasado, compartir la pena de Yoichi y aligerar su carga no solo en el futbol, pero la otra le decía que debía dejarlo tranquilo.

Que él hablaría cuando se sintiera listo, jamás respondería algo si no lo deseaba y de presionarlo demasiado terminaría enfadándolo, Mamori suspiró, no, era mejor no enfadarlo o los pobres jugadores tendrían un entrenamiento triplemente infernal gracias a la tendencia de Yoichi a desahogarse torturando al equipo.

Se pregunto que podría ser tan malo como para que un hijo renegara de su padre.

No lograba entenderlo pues su propio padre era un hombre maravilloso, amaba a su madre y a ella sobre todo en el mundo, era responsable y trabajador, no tenía vicios y era un buen hombre.

Jamás podría odiar a su padre.

Por eso no creía que Yoichi odiara a su padre, estaba segura que estaba dolido pero no creía que lo odiara.

El estridente sonido del móvil de Yoichi resonó por la sala de estar y ella corrió a responder, miro el identificador y vio que era Hiruma Yuya, el padre de Yoichi, algo dubitativa aun respondió.

-Buen día Hiruma-san

-Anesaki-san… ¿Yoichi está bien?

Pánico.

Ella lo escuchaba alto y claro en la voz del hombre, estaba asustado y preocupado por su hijo, un mal hombre no era capaz de sentir algo así por su hijo, o al menos eso quería pensar Mamori.

Quería pensar que lo ocurrido entre ellos era alguna clase de malentendido que se resolvería con el tiempo.

-Él está bien, solo fueron heridas menores, nada que un poco de descanso no cure, puede estar tranquilo Hiruma-san.

-Gracias Anezaki-san, gracias por estar con mi hijo.

Mamori mordió su labio inferior ligeramente incomoda, la voz de Hiruma-san era muy parecida a la de su rubio demonio pero la de ese hombre estaba cargada una tristeza profunda, como si pronunciar esas palabras doliera.

Y doliera mucho.

Estaba por responder algo cuando él hombre colgó.

Aturdida dejo el móvil en la mesilla de centro y se dejo caer en un sofá con pesadez y encendió el televisor. Permaneció algunos minutos allí viendo sin ver en realidad algún programa matutino.

-Maldita novia… quiero café.

Miro a Yoichi y sonrió enternecida olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y disfrutando de poder verlo así, le encantaba verlo en ese estado, recién despierto y aun adormilado.

Todo mundo debía pensar que Yoichi despertaba como un vampiro de su tumba sentándose de golpe y abriendo los ojos con la clara idea de quién sería su próxima víctima o tal vez ascendiendo de alguna infernal caverna en las profundidades de la tierra donde permanecería en un trono de huesos humanos rodeado de llamas y con gritos de horror como música de fondo.

Pero lo cierto era que los despertares del rubio demonio en lugar del horror que se podría pensar eran más bien algo infantiloides.

Solo usando su pantalón de pijama negro y el pelo salvajemente revuelto, frotándose insistentemente los ojos verdes hinchados y legañosos mientras bostezaba sonoramente, sin duda alguna Yoichi no era humano, o demonio en su caso, hasta que bebía una buena, y muy cargada, taza de café.

Le encantaba saber que solo ella podía presenciar tan exóticos y adorables momentos.

Porque aun siendo amable y bondadosa por naturaleza podía ser tremendamente egoísta si se trataba de su rubio novio.

Se levanto y camino hasta la cocina para servir una taza de la cafetera que había dejado encendida desde hacía un rato, agrego un poco de edulcorante por que Yoichi odiaba el azúcar y prescindió de la crema o leche porque al demonio le gustaba su café negro.

Le entrego la taza al chico que ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá bostezando sin parar, lo vio beber en sorbos cortos y se sentó a su lado, aun era temprano, tal vez podrían aprovechar el día e ir a pasear o tal vez preparar algunas nuevas estrategias.

Ese año Enma estaba en su camino al Rice Bowl y por más que Sena y los demás fueran sus amigos debían ganar y sin duda lo harían, tenían el mejor equipo de la liga universitaria, Agon a pesar de ser un pervertido y violento chico era excelente en el campo si jugaba junto a Yoichi.

Muchos de sus rivales temblaban de miedo solo de imaginar que tendrían que enfrentarse a esos dos, aun mas cuando resulto obvio que Agon estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Yoichi y seguir sus planes, claro no había sido fácil, pero con el paso de las semanas ese chico comprendió que era más fácil y productivo dejar que la torre de control infernal usara su talento a favor del equipo y cooperar para que sus arriesgados planes funcionaran a las mil maravillas.

Yoichi quería ganar de nuevo la copa pero sin duda no sería fácil ese año, no cuando Sena y Kurita estaban en Enma dispuestos a dejarse la piel en el campo para vencer a Kyoudai, claro que por otro lado un buen reto siempre era bienvenido y divertido.

Que mejor manera de que Yoichi usara sus mejores jugadas trampa de nuevas maneras que jugando contra alguien que lo conocía al punto de Sena o Kurita.

Sonrió un poco al verlo recostarse en el sofá después de dejar la taza vacía en la mesilla pero su sonrisa se borro al verlo tomar el móvil y ver la llamada de su padre en la lista, había olvidado borrarla.

-Yoichi yo…

Hiruma dejo el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla y la miro, pero no estaba molesto, ella no tenía la culpa de ser asquerosamente buena persona ni de tener un corazón jodidamente bondadoso.

Ella solo era ella misma tratando bien a ese jodido viejo cobarde.

-Ese jodido viejo… me arruino el maldito buen humor.

Suspiro aliviada, al menos no estaba molesto con ella, pero ciertamente su buen humor se había esfumado, parecía apesadumbrado, con los ojos ligeramente hundidos, grandes ojeras purpuras bajo sus ojos y una mueca de cansancio en sus labios.

-Ese jodido viejo no merece que lo trates bien…

-Es tu padre…

-No. Está muerto, enterrado con mi madre, ese jodido viejo es un jodido cobarde, no mi padre...

No era enojo lo teñía la voz del chico, era tristeza. Esa emoción en la voz de Yoichi era desolación, una tan profunda que incluso ella podía sentirla como propia con solo escucharlo.

-No es necesario… no tienes que contármelo si no quieres

De pronto se sintió culpable por obligarlo a decir algo que le dolía tanto, se sentía culpable por obligarlo a recordar.

-Era jugador de Shoji, solía ser jodidamente bueno jugando…

Mamori lo miro fijamente intentando comprenderlo.

Intentando encontrar la mejor manera de reconfortarlo mientras lo veía hablar lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar pero no de la habitación sino de sus recuerdos, como si viera, como si viviera nuevamente cada imagen que su voz evocaba, recordando con detalle todo lo ocurrido.

Su voz era sorprendentemente seria, sin atisbos de ironía o burla, pareciera que hablaba consigo mismo pero ella sabía que estaba consciente de que estaba junto a él, no necesitaba tocarlo para que el supiera que ella estaba allí porque sentía su mirada fija en su rostro, sus ojos azules mirándolo con cariño, simplemente estando sentada junto a él escuchando, él se sentía cómodo así.

Lo escucho hablar sobre su infancia con voz nostálgica, los paseos por el campo, cuando comía con sus padres en la orilla de algún lago jugando con su padre, le hablo de las noches de tormenta cuando solía asustarse y su padre lo reconfortaba.

Lo vio sonreír un poco al recordar a su madre, le contó como ella solía cocinar comida maravillosa, como pasaban horas estudiando ingles, ella era parte inglesa y su color de ojos, verdes, era debido a eso.

Le hablo entonces de cómo su padre comenzó a perder en los torneos, perdiendo la fe en sí mismo y refugiándose en el alcohol, primero una copa ocasional para después terminar ahogándose entre botellas de licor olvidándose de su familia.

Lo vio apretar con furia los puños al hablarle de cómo su madre a pesar de estar delicada de salud comenzó a trabajar para solventar los gastos de la casa, lo tomo de la mano con firmeza sin importar que el apretara un poco, porque ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que veía en el fondo de esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Sintió sus ojos azules llenarse de lagrimas cuando le narró ese horrible día en que su madre murió.

Lloro por saber que su Yoichi había tenido que ver a su madre muerta en el suelo de la cocina sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla o salvarla mientras su padre estaba ebrio en el sofá de la sala ignorante de todo, perdido en un sopor alcohólico imperdonable.

Lloro por Yoichi, derramo todas las lágrimas que el corazón de su demonio había derramado sin que brotaran de sus ojos. Lloro porque sabía que Yoichi cargaba con mucho peso en sus hombros y deseo que hablando de eso aliviara un poco la carga.

Deseo tomar una parte de ese dolor y ayudarlo a cargarlo.

Le conto con una media sonrisa satisfecha como los soldados lo ayudaron con la mudanza, como fue emancipado, como en la base militar le dieron clases de tiro y le enseñaron los trucos del futbol americano, le hablo con satisfacción de como solía jugar apuestas con ellos hasta dejaros sin dinero.

Se seco las lágrimas con su mano libre y sonrió agradecida con esos hombres por haber ayudado a su Yoichi.

Comprendía, ahora por fin entendía porque él no quería hablar con su padre, incluso ella sentía un poco de rencor por todo lo que Yoichi había pasado por su culpa.

-Ese viejo cobarde prefirió las jodidas botellas… no importa que este arrepentido, yo no le creo ni una maldita palabra. Su jodido arrepentimiento no regresará a mi madre.

Mamori lo abrazo.

Sabía que el odiaba esa clase de contacto compasivo pero en ese momento no importaba nada más que hacerle saber que ya no estaba solo, que no tenía porque enfrentarse al mundo por su cuenta.

_Ella estaría **siempre** con él. _

Ya fuera en el campo de juego haciéndole señas y analizando datos o en el día a día preparándole café en las mañanas o escuchándolo en silencio cuando él lo necesitara.

_Ella estaría siempre._

_Ella quería ser su apoyo como él era el suyo._

_Ella quería amarlo como él se merecía y estaba segura de que lo amaría siempre. _

Se quedaron así, ella abrazándolo con los ojos enervados de lágrimas, temblando ligeramente por los sollozos contenidos y él completamente quieto, dejando que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos pero sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Él era Hiruma Yoichi y no lloraría por un maldito viejo cobarde que no merecía ni eso.

Con un suspiro cansado Yoichi cerró los ojos, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de forma tan honesta y no se arrepentía porque sabía que su maldita novia no sentiría lastima por él.

Ella era demasiado buena, jodidamente buena persona como para sentir algo como la lástima por él, ella simplemente entendía y estaba allí para llorar en su lugar.

Para reconfortarlo en silencio y estar a su lado sin exigir nada, sin lugar a dudas su maldita novia era la única mujer jodidamente indispensable en su vida.

_¡Joder!_

_¡Cada maldito día estaba más y más enamorado de esa maldita mujer!_

_Lo peor del asunto… es que no le molestaba en absoluto... _

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Hoy como es San Valentín y soy soltera me fui de compras, rompí la dieta sin culpas y me la pase maravillosamente por lo que les tengo doble actualización, este capítulo y un One-shot llamado "sorpresa". _

_Este por lo pronto fue un micro capitulo que ojala les haya gustado, sé que no es muy largo pero creo firmemente que así como esta es perfecto, creo que no necesito mas palabras para describir ese momento. _

_Tal vez notaron que nos acercamos al final. _

_Desde el principio tenía en mente como quería que fuera el último capitulo y estamos muy cerca de llegar allí… _

_Hace unos días decidí que era momento de un cambio, un cambio de perspectivas, de hábitos y de look, así que estoy intentando sonreír y ser positiva, me puse a dieta y corte mi cabello (Que llegaba a mi cintura) muy corto, ni siquiera roza mis hombros… ojala que los cambios traigan cosas buenas a mi vida. Al menos así lo espero._


	18. Trofeo

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 18: Trofeo

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Sena se sentía confundido, gran parte de él estaba decepcionado de perder por solo un punto contra Kyoudai pero también se sentía feliz de ver como sus viejos amigos y rivales se habían convertido en grandes atletas, en deportistas magníficos con los que deseaba volver a enfrentarse, tal vez en ese mundo al que tanto ansiaba llegar, el de los profesionales.

Porque estaba consciente de que al ganar de esa manera tan impactante el torneo más importante de la liga universitaria les ayudaría de gran manera para ser profesionales, aun cuando no estaba seguro de si todos ellos lo deseaban tanto como el mismo.

Miro a su vieja amiga Mamori-nee-san con nostalgia, ella sonreía radiante mirando a Hiruma-san sostener el trofeo en una mano mientras con la otra disparaba una tras otra ronda tras ronda de balas con infantil alegría.

Aun le parecía increíble como su amiga había terminado enamorada de un chico como Hiruma-san. Eran tan opuestos, tan diferentes que parecía salido de un manga shoujo pero al ver los ojos azules de ella mirar al demonio con tanto afecto le decía que era real.

Tan real como lo que el mismo sentía por Suzuna.

Sonrío al sentirla abrazarlo con fuerza reconfortándolo por la derrota, aun que en ese momento al sentirla tan cerca, tanto que el sutil aroma de su perfume le llenaba los pulmones mareándolo de felicidad, sentía que eso era mejor que ganar.

Perdió el partido pero el próximo año ganarían y estaría más cerca de cumplir otro de sus sueños, porque al menos había logrado armarse de valor y pedirle a Suzuna que fuera oficialmente su novia.

No había sido fácil, estaba nervioso y asustado de ser rechazado pero un día mientras caminaban a casa de ella él se detuvo en un parque, se sentaron juntos en una banquita de piedra mirando el paisaje frente a ellos.

El silencio se extendió unos minutos mientras Suzuna esperaba ansiosa por la pregunta y Sena buscaba la mejor manera de decirlo, al final, solo pudo suspirar resignado por su propia cobardía en esos temas.

Claro, Eyeshield 21 podía correr y embestir a otro jugador sin dudar pero Kobayakawa Sena temblaba como un flan ante una chica linda…

Aunque Suzuna no era solo una chica linda, no, ella era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, alegre y maravillosa. Suzuna era perfecta… una chica que sin duda podría salir con chicos como Agon que atraen mujeres como abejas a la miel, como Taka que con su rostro y actitud es uno de los chicos mas adorados por las mujeres o tal vez como Unsui con su actitud seria y su aura de hombre confiable.

Pero el estaba enamorado de ella, no sabía desde cuando, tal vez cuando volvió de estados unidos y la vio en las puertas de Enma luciendo hermosa o incluso cuando se conocieron en estados unidos y ella termino aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Si, lo segundo le parecía más lógico, la amaba desde el mismo instante en que la había visto y sin duda al menos lo intentaría. Pensó en miles de manera de decírselo en un segundo pero en un arrebato de irracionalidad él la beso.

Por un segundo pensó que ella lo rechazaría al sentir que no respondía a su beso pero un par de segundos después sintió sus dulces labios moverse y su mente quedo en blanco ahogada en la sensación de felicidad y alivio al saberse correspondido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba decepcionado a pesar de perder por apenas seis puntos el partido decisivo de la temporada. Habían dado su mejor esfuerzo y sabía que si el mismo Eyeshield 21 había caído ante el equipo de Hiruma ellos tenían escasas oportunidades de ganarle a ese demonio malcriado.

Musashi encendió un cigarrillo y observo a su viejo amigo celebrar de la forma que siempre le había gustado. Disparando rondas de salvas al aire mientras reía como desquiciado.

Era tan extraño ver a su amigo tan feliz, verlo celebrar pateando en el culo a sus compañeros de equipo y por un segundo sintió nostalgia. Añoranza por su tiempo en Deimon, por esa época donde jugaban juntos, codo a codo logrando lo que todos pensaban imposible para un equipo de mierda como el suyo.

Verlo ahora en la cumbre más alta del futbol semi profesional lo hacía sentir extrañamente orgulloso, después de todo siempre había visto a ese revoltoso chico como un hermano menor.

Sin duda alguna ese chico tenía suerte, había llegado tan lejos como había soñado y ahora tenía a la chica. Porque habría que ser idiota para no ver como los ojos azules de la manager miraban al mariscal de campo.

Con un cariño tan honesto y puro que resultaba sorprendente, casi tan sorprendente como la sonrisa honesta que el rubio esbozo antes de soltar su arma al suelo y tomar por la cintura a la sorprendida chica para besarla sin soltar su otro trofeo.

Sonrió un poco y expulsó el humo lentamente al ver las mejillas de la manager teñirse de rojo antes de cerrar los ojos y responder al beso del demonio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él.

No, definitivamente no estaba decepcionado por perder si su amigo, su hermano, había ganado… _ya llegaría su turno algún día ¿No?... _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Habían ganado._

El estruendo era ensordecedor, aplausos, gritos y silbidos resonaban por el estadio al punto de cimbrar la estructura, era aterradoramente maravilloso escuchar al público enardecido de felicidad por la victoria.

_Habían ganado. _

Habían vencido no solo a Enma unos días atrás en un partido terriblemente difícil, habían usado no solo las tácticas de Hiruma pues Sena y Kurita las conocían como nadie más. Para ganar la misma Mamori había ayudado a diseñar nuevas estrategias, nuevas variantes de los planes antiguos de Hiruma.

Al final la única manera de detener a Kurita había sido gracias a la experiencia de Banba y la ayuda de Juumonji, en cuanto a Sena a pesar de su tiempo en estados unidos había algo que no le permitió ganar contra Yamato y Agon, le faltaba instinto asesino, algo que sin duda le sobraba a ese par, después de haber sido vencidos querían venganza, querían dejar en claro que ellos eran tan, o incluso mejores que Eyeshield 21.

_Habían ganado._

Al final eso les había valido la victoria contra Enma demostrando por que el equipo de futbol americano de Kyoudai era conocido como el equipo de los _"all stars" _más temido y respetado de la liga universitaria ganando por una diferencia de catorce puntos.

Pero sin duda agradecían haber ganado para poder enfrentarse a los Takekura Constructions Babels de la X-League, los mejores de la liga de semi-profesionales porque ese partido había sido espectacular.

La fuerza y experiencia de Gaou, el espectacular equipo de Kid y Tetsuma junto a la ayuda de Toganou y Kuroki habían sido sin duda una combinación excelente. Habían logrado ganar usando la técnica favorita de Hiruma en situaciones desesperadas, el Dragon Fly.

Agon y el demonio juntos en la ofensiva atravesando el campo de juego con paces certeros e instintivos donde ninguno debía ver donde estaba el otro antes de lanzar, de alguna manera ambos estaban seguros que sin importar a donde o como lanzaran en balón su compañero estaría allí para atraparlo.

Era escalofriantemente espectacular.

La mirada emocionada de Agon, la risa demoniaca de Hiruma y las sonrisas de superioridad del resto del equipo al ver como yarda a yarda ese par se acercaba más y más a la zona de anotación.

Y finalmente _habían ganado… _

Mamori estaba feliz, era su último año en la universidad y se retirarían dejando a Kyoudai como campeón del Rice Bowl nuevamente, sin duda alguna estaba orgullosa y satisfecha de ser parte de ese equipo.

Lo mejor de todo ese momento era verlo a él tan feliz, su rostro estaba pálido debido al cansancio y estaba ligeramente encogido, probablemente sus costillas estaban astilladas nuevamente, pero aun así esa sonrisa… esa magnífica sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo era lo mejor.

Después de ese día en que él le conto todo sobre su pasado ella sentía que Yoichi debía enfrentarse a sus miedos, a sus rencores y superarlos para dejar ir todo eso que le hacía daño. Aun así no sería ella quien lo presionara para hacer algo que no deseaba hacer, le daría espacio y tiempo para hacerlo pero estaría allí.

Estaría siempre a su lado, como manager, como amiga y sobre todo como la mujer que lo ama.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

Sonrió diabólicamente al ver el rostro encendido de su novia, estaba tremendamente ofuscada al notar que todo el mundo los miraba boquiabiertos, todo el jodido equipo estaba incrédulo al ver a su maldita manager tan jodidamente buena, dulce y maternal besándolo a él.

El demonio, el hombre más temido de la universidad y de algunas aéreas de Tokio estaba besando a esa chica frente a todos, y maldita sea se sentía bien.

Se sentía jodidamente bien sentir el cálido cuerpo de Mamori. Sus besos suaves y el sabor de la crema de los malditos pastelillos que había comido minutos antes, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas jugando con su cabello y esos jodidamente maravillosos suspiros que se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Su jodida vida era perfecta en ese momento. El trofeo del Rice Bowl, su arma y los besos de su novia…

Si, sin duda alguna era tan jodidamente perfecto poder besar a su jodida novia frente a todos esos idiotas para dejarles claro de una vez que ella no estaba disponible, ni ahora ni nunca.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero realmente es lo mas que logro hacer con el tiempo y el animo que tengo en estos momentos, como ven poco a poco el final se esta acercando, probablemente queden apenas un par de capítulos antes del final._

_Con cariño _

_Patzy_


	19. Padre

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 20: Padre

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

Desde siempre odió los cementerios, incluso cuando era solo un niño. Eran tan tristes y deprimentes, odiaba ir allí y desde él día en que sepultó a su madre no volvió a pisar ese lugar. Eran demasiados malos recuerdos los que venían a su mente al ver la fría lapida.

Sentía que era una perdida de tiempo hablar con una maldita piedra inerte, no entendía la manía de todas las jodidas personas por ir a "hablar" con sus seres queridos, ellos están muertos y por lo tanto no escuchan ni una maldita palabra de lo que les dicen.

Pero contrario a todo allí estaba, viendo la lapida gris con el nombre de su madre erguirse frente a él, su maldita novia había insistido en que quería ir a dejarles flores y un poco de incienso cuando él comento distraído que su madre habría cumplido años ese día.

Siempre supo que seria incapaz de negarle algo a esa chica, ella era después de todo su contraparte en casi todo, alegre y bondadosa. Con un jodido corazón enorme como para preocuparse por todo el mundo y un alma tan jodidamente noble que olvidaba pensar en si misma.

Dejo que sus ojos verdes vagaran por el rostro sereno de su maldita novia mientras dejaba algunas flores blancas y encendía unas varitas de incienso…

-Yoichi… ¿Cómo era tu madre?

Suspiro mirando la lapida sin saber que decir, durante su infancia fue la mejor madre del mundo, siempre cariñosa y llena de alegría.

Su madre era la clase de mujer que siempre estaba dispuesta a besar sus rodillas heridas, la que cocinaba galletas y pasteles, la que quitaba la goma de mascar de su pelo cuando olvidaba escupirla antes de ir a la cama.

Quien lo arropaba por las noches y también fue la mujer que le entrego un arma de plástico para defenderse de los monstruos bajo la cama.

Cerro lo ojos al sentir el escozor de las lagrimas, respiro profundo y sin saber como se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas ante la tumba, una de sus manos acariciando la suave piedra helada y la otra entre las manos pequeñas y calidas de su maldita novia.

-Una jodidamente buena madre…

No confiaba en que su voz pudiera sonar firme si decía algo mas pero con ella no era necesario decir mucho, con ella nunca tenia que decir demasiado por que lo conocía y sabia leer entre líneas.

Miro de reojo a su maldita novia y vio las lagrimas fluir por su jodidamente hermoso rostro, una triste sonrisa paso fugaz por sus labios al darse cuenta de que sus lagrimas no brotaban de sus ojos sino de los de ella, de nuevo Mamori lloraba por él, igual que ese día en que le partieron el brazo en un juego y casi les costo la victoria.

Sin duda era jodidamente afortunado por tener una mujer como la maldita manager a su lado, por tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, jodidamente feliz.

Aparto sus ojos de su maldita novia y noto la figura encorvada oculta unos metros mas lejos de ellos, era el jodido viejo. Su padre, cerro los ojos y lanzo un gruñido de frustración antes de darle un ultimo vistazo a la lapida de su madre y comenzó a andar hasta su padre.

-Ya no tienes que esconderte mas jodido viejo.

Esbozo su mejor y mas diabólica sonrisa ocultando sus dudas y sus miedos, observando fijamente a su padre, verlo sorprendido y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le recordó a ese hombre que lo arropaba de niño.

En un rincón de su mente aun cuando no lo dijera en voz alta aceptaba que lo había echado de menos, no al hombre alcohólico que había aprendido a despreciar pero si al magnifico padre que fue un día y que tanto quiso en su infancia, hablo mientras su padre lloraba desmoronándose ante sus ojos.

-No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste aun que quisiera, no puedo hacerlo cuando mi madre pago tan caro por tus errores, pero ella era una jodidamente buena mujer y me educo mejor de lo que tu lo hiciste, me enseño a perdonar, no lo ago a menudo así que aprovéchalo maldito viejo y no jodas las cosas otra vez...

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su padre lo abrazaba, joder, hacia tantos años que no sentía el aroma familiar de maderas y hierbabuena que tanto amaba en su infancia que dejo que su cuerpo reaccionara quedándose quieto y dejando que ese hombre llorara en su hombro.

.

*.

.

*.

.

*.

.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Yoichi…

Estaba muy feliz de ver a su novio tan calmado, tan relajado, como si el peso del mundo por fin hubiera abandonado sus hombros, claro aun mantenía su sonrisa demoníaca y su arma de fuego del día entre sus manos con la misma actitud de siempre pero para ella era como un libro abierto.

-De que jodidos hablas maldita novia…

Lo vio rodar los ojos mientras caminaban fuera del cementerio y se acerco a él tirando de su camisa para obligarlo a bajar a la altura de su rostro antes de besarlo en los labios, un beso dulce, un rose de labios cariñoso.

-De tu padre, es mejor así, no es bueno que le guardes tanto rencor. Se que fue difícil para ti pero eso solo demuestra que eres un buen hombre…

-Para ya maldita novia… tanta jodida cursilería me esta asqueando.

Río al ver la mueca de asco y el falso escalofrío que tenia mientras hablaba y lo beso de nuevo, de alguna manera sentía que el pasado era eso, pasado. Ya no era ni sería un lastre en sus vidas y ahora su novio había madurado.

-Bien… vamos a casa.

Ella lo amaba, con todos sus defectos, con sus virtudes e incluso con sus actitudes infantiles, jamás podrían dudar de sus emociones por que ella estaba conciente de que eran reales. Sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba de nuevo al coche mirando el hermoso día que se extendía ante ellos.

Se habían graduado, con las mejores notas, y ambos ya tenían algunas ofertas de trabajo y el futuro a pesar de ser aterrador cada día pintaba mejor, suspiro feliz al imaginar lo que seria su vida a partir de ese día.

Tal vez algún día se casarían y tendrían hijos, esperaba que heredaran los ojos de su Yoichi con ese color verde que le fascinaba, pero en esos momentos era feliz así… estando a su lado.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

.

*.

.

_Siento mucho informarles que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, aun falta el epilogo que espero publicar pronto pero emocionalmente estoy agotada, no doy mas y necesito un tiempo para descansar y recuperarme del gran golpe que me dio la vida hace solo unos días. _

_Hoy que pude dejar de llorar y que me siento mas tranquila decidí publicar el final de esta historia que tanto ame. Tal vez no es de su interés saber que me pasa pero me gustaría que supieran el porque de mis largas ausencias y mi mal humor, perder a un ser amado, al amor de tu vida, nunca es fácil pero se que él está conmigo, de una manera diferente pero el está aquí, en mi corazón y en cada recuerdo._

_Si, es lo que están pensando, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice de travesuras, mi amigo de la infancia y el hombre que ame con locura murió. Como ven no era algo simple, no era un problema con solución. Esta historia es para él… por que fue él quien la leyó primero aun que no llego a conocer el final, porque fue él quien me convenció de comenzar a escribir y fue por el que encontré el valor de publicar una historia. Por eso esta historia es tan suya como mía... _


	20. Recuerdos

.

.

.

.

El beso del diablo

Capitulo 20: Recuerdos

.

*.

.

El tiempo siempre avanza, aun cuando no lo deseemos o esperemos que se detenga. En ocasiones el tiempo deja solo dolor a su paso, en otras deja grandes dichas, en el caso de Mamori afortunadamente era dicha y felicidad lo que el tiempo dejo en su vida.

Una bella casa en una exclusiva zona residencial de Tokio, grandes jardines llenos de flores y árboles, una casa pintoresca que casi parecía salida de un cuento pero sobre todo una familia maravillosa.

Un marido al que amaba con toda su alma y que la amaba con la misma intensidad y dos hijos maravillosos, su hijo Daichi era el mayor con seis años, era una versión en miniatura de su padre, los mismos rebeldes cabellos negros y los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, claro que era tan travieso e inteligente como su padre también.

Daichi era la clase de chico que solía llegar a casa con las rodillas raspadas, moretones y rasguños por defender a algún chico más pequeño, Yoichi solía burlarse de que su hijo había heredado sus instintos de mamá gallina.

Su hija Akari de cuatro años era una pequeña princesa mimada, sobre todo por su padre, Akari sabia que si fijaba sus enormes ojos azules ligeramente húmedos por las lagrimas contenidas en su padre obtendría todo lo que quisiera, era tan hermosa con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura como manipuladora pero la amaba, sin duda tenia el carácter de Yoichi, obtener lo que deseara era su prioridad. Claro que era una buena niña, caprichosa y mimada pero en el fondo era cariñosa y amaba a su padre incluso mas que a ella, era completa y definitivamente una niña de papá.

-Mami te vez muy bonita en esa foto…

Miro la fotografía que le señalaba Daichi, estaban ella y Yoichi en el viejo campo de futbol americano de Daimon.

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde es mami?

Akari miraba atentamente a su madre con sus ojillos brillando de curiosidad, era la primera vez que se sentaban a ver los viejos álbumes de fotos con su madre y estaban emocionados.

-Esa fotografía es de mi último año en Deimon, cuando ya no era la manager oficial del equipo.

Recordaba ese día, estaban preparando a los chicos para un partido, Sena era el capitán pero Yoichi vigilaba el entrenamiento desde una banca donde estaban sentados, no recordaba quien tomo la fotografía pero le encantaba, estaban sentados cerca, solo se veían sus perfiles pero ambos sonreían, probablemente al ver a Cerverus perseguir a Sena.

-¿Y esta? Papi tiene un trofeo muy bonito…

La sonrisa de Yoichi era amplia y orgullosa en la foto que le señalaba Akari emocionada, era una de las únicas fotografías de esa época donde se podía ver a Yoichi riendo sin ser una risa macabra que prometía sufrimiento inimaginable.

-Es durante el xmas Bowl, ese año Deimon gano y sorprendió a todo el mundo…

Vaya que si sorprendieron a todos, ese año demostraron que el equipo era realmente bueno, que contaban con algo mejor que solo talento, ellos se esforzaban, era tenaces y decididos, verdaderos jugadores de futbol americano.

-¡Claro que ganaron!

-¡Papi es el mejor!

Rió un poco al ver los rostros de sus hijos, sus ojos brillantes de orgullo, ambos amaban presumir que su papá era un jugador profesional de futbol americano y además tenia una tienda muy bonita, al menos eso era lo que le decían a todo el mundo.

-Tranquilos niños que su padre está durmiendo…

Claro que era verdad, Yoichi jugaba futbol procesionalmente y dirigía una tienda de artículos deportivos y otra de armas, a la ultima no solía llevar a los chicos.

-Mami… esa era mi abuela.

La madre de Yoichi, esa era la única foto que tenían de ella, el padre de Yoichi la había hallado hacia unos años y se las había entregado con manos temblorosas. Con el paso de los años la relación entre ellos había mejorado, Yoichi solía visitarlo de vez en cuando para ir a algún campo de tiro a practicar.

Lo invitaban a cenar en épocas especiales junto con los padres de ella y se divertían, en especial por que los abuelos amaban malcriar a los pequeños con dulces y regalos a manos llenas.

-Si, ella era la mamá de Yoichi, ven su padre saco sus ojos.

Muchas veces Yoichi solía quedarse mirando esa fotografía por largas horas, era su madre e pie frente a un puente con un hermoso rió de fondo, se veía feliz y radiante con sus ojos verdes y largos cabellos rubios cayendo en sus hombros y espalda en preciosos tirabuzones, sus facciones delicadas eran idénticas a las de Akari con excepción de los ojos.

-Son como los míos

Daichi miraba la foto con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa, ella sabia que su hijo amaba tener los ojos como los de su papá, incluso ese brillo malicioso que tenían los ojo de Yoichi cuando encontraba un nuevo esclavo era idéntico al de su hijo cuando planeaba una nueva travesura y se salía con la suya.

-Los míos son más bonitos… se parecen a los de mami.

Daichi rodó sus ojos verdes al escuchar a su hermanita hablar y Mamori río al verlos mirarla fijamente esperado que ella decidiera quien tenia los ojos mas hermosos.

-Los dos tienen hermosos ojos…

Vio a sus hijos hacer un puchero y escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Yoichi debía estar despierto ya.

-Mami esta foto es la mas bonita de todas… ¡tu vestido parece el de una princesa!

-Esa es mi favorita también, fue el día que tu padre y yo nos casamos.

Amaba esa fotografía, eran solo ellos dos el día de su boda, Yoichi vestido de blanco, un traje sencillo con una corbata azul, a Yoichi le gustaba el azul, ella sentada en sus rodillas con sus manos en los hombros de él mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Nunca se había sentido más hermosa que ese día, allí en su boda con Yoichi usando el vestido de sus sueños, con los hombros al descubierto, tiras finas y un escote modesto pero elegante con largos guantes de seda blancos y una falda con vuelo. El único detalle de color era una rosa roja en su velo, la misma rosa que Yoichi le había dejado esa mañana en el buró de su recamara junto a una caja de pasteles de crema.

-Te veías jodidamente bien en ese vestido ángel pervertido, pero sin el sin duda estabas jodidamente sexy…

Salto un poco cuando sintió a Yoichi murmurar en su oído al ver la fotografía sobre su hombro, giro un poco su cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de que sus hijos gritaran "papá" y se lanzaran sobre él en medio de risas y gritillos de felicidad.

Miro la foto de nuevo y decidió que sin duda ese día no había sido el final de su historia, por que no era como en los cuentos de hadas, no se acababa con una boda y un felices para siempre, no, ese había sido solo un principio mas, el comienzo de una hermosa vida para su familia.

Dejo el álbum sobre la mesilla de café y se unió a su familia que jugaban una guerra de cosquillas en el suelo del salón con una sonrisa radiante y agradeció por ese día en el que decidió ser la manager de los Deimon Devil Bats, ese día que sello su destino sin duda no lo cambiaria jamás…

.

.

.

.

_Este es el final de esta historia, este es justo el final que imagine al comenzar a escribir. _

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, sus comentarios fueron maravillosos y me ayudaron mucho, como mencione antes estoy pasando un mal momento pero escribir me ayuda mucho a mantenerme activa. Estoy profundamente agradecida con ustedes por su apoyo y cariño. _

_Hoy cierro esta historia pero les aseguro que sabrán de mi otra vez en algún nuevo proyecto… _

_Con cariño, Patzy. _


End file.
